


套路

by axwan



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2020-07-30 22:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 85,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axwan/pseuds/axwan
Summary: 原分章节发的系列已合并在一篇文 具体查看各章节可点上方的 “Chapter Index↓”按钮查看





	1. 套路 第三章

套路 第三章

顾连森觉得周围很吵，像是身处嘈杂的酒吧中，却听不到音乐的声音，只有音波在嗡嗡地震动着他的耳膜，眼前许许多多的人影在扭动着，却都看不清脸。  
他坐在角落的小沙发上，上身前倾，像是喝醉了一般意识恍惚地看着周围一闪一闪的灯光，一晃一晃的人影，直到有个人遮挡住他所有的视线，然后霸道地把他按在了沙发上。  
他推了推那人，却发现推不动，想喊那人的名字，却无论如何都想不起来眼前这人是谁。  
那人跨坐在顾连森身上，双手揽着他的脖子，下`身与他紧紧相贴，随着那听不到的音乐的震动频率一下一下地在他身上蹭动着。  
顾连森的呼吸变得有点急促，下腹部像是燃烧起了一团火。然后那人用清澈的声音在他耳边喊了一声：“森哥。”  
顾连森呼吸一窒，突然开始挣扎了起来，但是身上那人却纹丝不动。  
顾连森心里乱成一团，愧疚、悔恨、绝望，还有不该有的情｀欲，顾连森觉得视线渐渐变得模糊，他闭上了眼睛，更加激动地挣扎了起来。  
那人突然一只手盖在了他的眼睛上，凑近轻轻咬着他的右耳，一个充满磁性的声音响起：“晚安”。  
顾连森后脑猛地一阵发麻，随着身体的一阵阵的颤抖，他醒了。

顾连森缓缓地睁开眼。身体还处在射｀精的不自主的抽搐中，性｀器还在一抖一抖地吐着剩余的精｀液，把内裤里弄得一片狼藉。大脑在高｀潮的快感的作用下依然一片空白。顾连森的呼吸慢慢平缓了下来，眼睛也终于有了焦点。  
天已经亮了，明亮的太阳光透过宿舍不遮光的窗帘，照亮着整个房间。  
耳边是成百上千的蝉鸣声，嗡嗡地震动着耳膜。他盯着天花板愣了一会，然后腿上一阵微凉的触感让他猛地清醒过来，掀开被子坐起身。  
他穿的是一条宽松的黑色平角内裤，裆部已经渗出了淡淡的白色，大腿的缝隙中缓缓流出来的精｀液已经滴在了床单上。  
顾连森手忙脚乱地抽了几张纸擦了擦，但是已经晚了，深蓝色的床单上已经留下了几个白浊的印子。他懊恼地用纸把大腿上即将要滴下的浊液随意地擦了擦，起身去洗澡。

虽然醒的早，但是由于多花了点时间在洗澡洗内裤洗床单上，顾连森比平时晚到了将近二十分钟。虽说他没有临床工作，不像别的人那样需要上班打卡，但他还是坚持跟别人差不多时间到科里。他刚坐下，他那个保护欲过度的教授马上就出现了，他连忙又站起来。  
“小顾你可算来了啊！我还以为你迷路了。”  
已经来了将近一个月的顾连森有点哭笑不得。  
“不会的，老师，我已经来了一个月了。”顾连森无奈地笑了笑。  
“话是这么说，岛国可是会有很多奇怪的人的。虽然我们这乡下地方比较少，但是也绝对不可以掉以轻心啊！”马上到退休年龄的男教授絮絮叨叨地像个老妈子，顾连森心里觉得好笑，觉得自己好像被当成小学生了，但是教授真挚热忱的关心把早上的梦带来的阴郁一扫而空。  
顾连森一脸乖巧地点头，信誓旦旦地保证会听老师的话，不随便跟奇怪的人说话，然后教授终于满意地点点头回去教授办公室工作。  
顾连森在自己的位置上坐下，今天到得晚了，周围的师兄师姐都已经下临床去了，科里只有他一个人。他拿出论文杂志，却一个字都没看进去。  
早上兵荒马乱地洗东西让他不曾细想，到现在梦里的细节他已经忘得差不多了，唯独最后那一句让他浑身过电一样的“晚安”让他记到现在，虽然他甚至想不起来那人的声音。  
顾连森叹了口气，来到岛国之后他夜晚做这种梦的频率渐渐高了起来，像是迎来了迟到的青春期，不，即便是在青春期，他都未曾做过如此感觉清晰的梦，往往只是沉沉的一觉醒来感觉腿间黏腻湿滑才知道出了精。过去的二十多年人生里他从未有过很强的性｀欲，尽管偶有生理的冲动，他都鲜少处理。他大部分的精力都被艰苦的球队训练与繁忙的课程剥夺，每晚他都是倒头便睡，有时甚至来不及爬上在上铺的床就趴在桌子上睡着，没有多余的体力注意别的事情。  
但是在来岛国之后，不，或许是更早，在对骆峥产生别样的情感之后，又或是在没有了令人筋疲力尽的训练之后，他的身体像是终于有精力了，积攒多年的欲｀望仿佛找到了一个泄洪口。无数个夜晚他做着光怪陆离的梦，有时他能想起梦中的人是他白天清醒时想都不敢想的人，而有时他甚至不记得做了什么梦，唯有醒来时下`身硬得发疼的性｀器在提醒他梦境的旖旎。

弗洛伊德曾说，没有一件事是偶然的，梦也绝不是偶然形成的联想，而是欲｀望的满足。  
顾连森清晰地记得医学心理学上的这句话，因此每次做完这种梦，他都有一种罪恶感，还有或多或少的自我厌恶。

晚上的课顾连森到得挺早，一如既往地坐在了角落里，抬起头还是看到了正中间的叶惺挺直的腰杆。正巧叶惺回过头，看到他来了，点了点头算是打了招呼。  
今天的课结束得挺早，顾连森一如既往地排在队伍的最后，想着今晚或许能去商场逛一逛，但是叶惺会不会和他一起走，对了，叶惺呢？顾连森抬起头，发现叶惺已经不在教室里了，心里啧了一句，昨天还说坐着等呢。  
顾连森慢悠悠地收拾好东西时，教室早已空无一人，甚至走廊上的感应灯都自动暗了。他刚走出教室门口，感应灯还没亮起来，蓦地看到旁边有个高大的黑影，吓得他一个激灵，忍不住大喊出声：“卧槽！”  
整栋楼的感应灯都被他喊亮了。  
叶惺也被他吓了一跳：“你干什么？！”  
“我才想问你干什么？黑漆漆地站在这里存心吓人啊！”  
“我在等你，谁知道你这么久，连感应灯都灭了。”  
“你就不能把它弄亮吗！”  
叶惺一时语塞，然后指了指墙上的“节约用电”标志。  
“好吧，你赢了。”顾连森有点无力，“下次在楼下等我吧，这样我下楼梯的时候就能看到你，给我点缓冲的时间。”  
叶惺点了点头。顾连森才猛地醒悟，不对啊，为什么要叫他等自己？  
“不对，你下次不用……”  
“你的车在哪？”叶惺突然问。  
“啊，对，我车呢？”顾连森突然被他打断，差点咬到舌头，一时也没想起来车停在哪了，四处张望着，顺口反问了句。  
直到他看到叶惺那近似关爱智障的眼神，才如梦初醒：“在校门口。”  
“你停车怎么这么随性？”叶惺的表情也是很精彩。  
“我看哪里顺眼就停哪里了。”  
“……”  
气氛突然安静，顾连森有点尴尬，问：“你车呢？”  
“饭堂门口。”  
顾连森还没意识到那是他昨天停车的地方，说：“那走，咱们先去拿你的车。”  
叶惺终于满意地点头。

取了车，顾连森说：“对了，我今天想去一趟A商场。不过一直到中途都能陪你走。”叶惺安静地骑着车没有回答，顾连森便当他知道了。  
A商场在本部和医院的中间，是村里最大的商场了，基本生活所需的东西在那都能买到。顾连森惦记着今早那条宽松的内裤引起的惨案，想去商场买两条新的。想起那条内裤，顾连森猛地想起那声晚安，他悄悄侧头看了叶惺一眼，脸上有点发烧，心里默念着：不，应该不是他。  
顾连森一如既往地叽叽喳喳了一路，叶惺的话也比之前多了许多，两人聊着天，很快就到了A商场门口。  
“那我去商场啦。”顾连森停下车，转头对叶惺说。  
“一起。”叶惺面无表情地把车骑向了停车区。  
顾连森惊了。  
他都这么说了，难道按套路叶惺不是应该高冷地点点头然后自己先走吗？  
怎么这人不按套路来？

顾连森一脸苦逼地停好了车，和叶惺一起走进商场。叶惺问：“你要买什么？”  
顾连森当然没法让叶惺陪他去买内裤，只好说：“我，我想去超市逛逛……”  
于是，顾连森和叶惺就走进了超市，叶惺竟然还推了辆手推车。两个人漫无目的地在超市里逛着，突然顾连森觉得这情景有点诡异，不对啊，他和叶惺两个大男人为什么要这样在超市里瞎逛啊？！这简直就像……就像……  
“我们好像那些等超市贴降价条的大妈啊！”顾连森感慨道。  
叶惺本来看起来心情不错，眼睛都带点笑意，一听到这句话瞬间晴转多云，眼神如刀地看了他一眼，“闭嘴。”  
顾连森只好闭上嘴又乖乖地瞎转了一会，在等打折的大妈们身旁穿来穿去，最后实在忍无可忍，在冷藏柜里拿了一大盒牛奶，放进空荡荡的手推车里，说：“我买盒牛奶。走吧走吧。你没有要买的了吧？”  
“没有。”  
顾连森如蒙大赦地拉着叶惺往收银台奔去。

回去的路上，顾连森随口问起叶惺长大的地方是什么样的。  
叶惺说是个不太和平的小镇，镇里有挺多黑势力，他来岛国前黑势力还跟隔壁镇爆发了一场小规模的枪战。  
不知是因为说起故乡的事情，还是因为与顾连森一起久了，叶惺脸上原本的锐气与疏离感都已不见，只温柔地看着顾连森。  
顾连森却没注意，只顾着对A国的混乱感慨万千，还一边心想怪不得这人会等我下课一起走了，一定是有什么童年阴影，以后还是陪他一起走吧。  
和叶惺道别，自觉做了一件好事的顾连森心情愉快，哼着跑调的歌洗完澡，却看到手机又有了新的微信消息。  
骆峥：森哥？睡了吗？咱们聊聊？  
顾连森顿时僵在了原地，久久地凝视着骆峥的信息，最终还是没有回复。  
他在硬板床上翻来覆去，强迫自己胡思乱想分散注意力。最后迷迷糊糊入睡的时候，他梦见了一个响起枪声的小镇。


	2. 套路 第六章

套路 第六章

折腾了半天，叶惺到现在才感觉到自己出了一身汗。他给顾连森脱下鞋袜，把露在床外的两条腿塞回床上，又伸手摸了摸顾连森的衣服，湿漉漉的，也是出了不少汗。  
他直起身，想给顾连森找一套干净的衣服换上，拉开顾连森衣柜的抽屉，却发现里面放了几盒药。  
他皱起眉，拿起药细看。  
作为一个麻醉科博士，叶惺自然认得那是处方止痛药，还有一些中药成分的外用镇痛药膏。  
叶惺看了一会，叹了口气，拿出一片药膏，又找到干净的衣服，回到床边。  
顾连森的身上出的汗还没彻底干，摸上去一片黏腻，叶惺生怕他感冒，连忙剥下顾连森的上衣。  
无奈顾连森一晚上又是醉酒又是腰疼，早已折腾得惨了，此刻睡得很沉，丝毫不配合。  
叶惺费了很大地劲才把他的上衣脱了下来，拿起干净的衣服弄了半天都没法套上去，最后放弃了给他穿衣服的念头。  
叶惺打来了一盘热水，用毛巾把顾连森身上的汗都擦干。  
顾连森白`皙的胸前起了好几个粉红的皮疹，浅褐色的两点因为暴露在了略凉的空气中，已经挺立了起来。  
叶惺突然有点口干舌燥，随意地给他擦了擦，拿起药膏贴在了他的左腰上，才摸到顾连森的裤腰也有点湿，只好放下毛巾，把顾连森的裤子也扯了下来。

叶惺对天发誓他脱顾连森的裤子时没有一丝多余的想法。  
但不巧的是顾连森外面穿的是一条比较修身的休闲裤，里面却恰好是那条很宽松的内裤，加上顾连森也没有意识抬起身子配合他脱裤子的动作，叶惺这用力一扯，休闲裤连同里面的内裤一起被扯了下来。  
叶惺猝不及防地看到顾连森全`裸，呼吸猛地一窒。  
顾连森跟那些雄性荷尔蒙爆炸的体育生们比起来，身上体毛不算多，显得皮肤很光滑。唯独耻部的体毛比较浓密，颜色很浅的性｀器软软地搭在白嫩的腿间，显得那个尺寸不算小的器官有点粉｀嫩。  
叶惺深吸一口气，压下下腹部一阵阵的躁动，强迫自己移开视线，把还挂在顾连森小腿上的裤子内裤脱了下来，拿起热毛巾，一时不知从何下手，最后硬着头发从小腿开始给他擦身。  
顾连森双脚的脚踝上都有颜色很深的印子，是长期穿着球鞋刮出来的印子。小腿匀称，原本蕴藏着极大的爆发力的肌肉，现在却缺乏锻炼显得有点松弛，上面隐约还能看到些陈旧的疤痕。而他的大腿，则比他全身任何一个地方都要白。  
叶惺的手隔着毛巾都能感觉到他的大腿那紧致的手感，忍不住用手捏了几下。  
顾连森的大腿一带十分敏感，即便是在熟睡中他也轻哼了一声，夹紧了双腿，把那只在他腿上作乱的手连同毛巾一起夹在了腿间。  
只是这么一来，叶惺原本一直小心翼翼避免碰到的器官直接搭在了他的手背上，温热的触感让他身体里的血在那一瞬间都往脑子和下`身涌去。  
他深吸了一口气，缓缓把手从顾连森的腿间抽出来，他的手背缓缓地摩擦着那柔软的龟｀头，而手指则有意无意地滑过那软垂的囊袋。  
顾连森猛地颤了颤，把腿夹得更紧了。  
这下叶惺的手动都动不了了，他抽了几下硬是没能抽出来，反而因为幅度不小的动作让龟｀头受到不小的刺激，顾连森敏感的性｀器开始缓缓地勃`起。  
叶惺的理智那一瞬间都消失了，他再也忍不住，用另一只没被夹住的手强行掰开了顾连森的大腿，把自己的手和毛巾都抽了出来，然后伸手握上顾连森已经半硬的性｀器。  
“唔……”顾连森动了动，哼了一声，眉头皱了皱，但是没有醒。  
叶惺一边看着顾连森熟睡的脸，一边缓缓地揉弄着顾连森的性｀器，感受着那灼热的东西在他手中一点点变硬。等到完全硬起来，叶惺把它握在手中看了看。不小，大概十六厘米左右，在亚洲人里已经是很出色的尺寸了。  
整根性｀器充血之后泛着淡粉红色，看起来十分干净可爱。前端的小孔已经吐出了不少清亮的液体，叶惺用拇指在龟｀头上抹开，又不轻不重地搓｀揉着敏感的系带，惹得性｀器的主人一阵阵地颤抖着。  
顾连森原本苍白的脸颊此刻染上了情｀欲的淡红，紧闭的睫毛一下下地抖着，让叶惺差点忍不住凑上去舔一下，但是终究还是怕把人弄醒，生生忍住了。  
叶惺手上的动作一直不紧不慢的，但是顾连森已经许久不曾释放，很快就已经到达爆发边缘。 感觉到手上的硬物突突地跳动了几下，似是要喷发了，叶惺坏心眼地放开了手。  
顾连森的性｀器弹在了小腹上，无助地抖动了几下，最终却因为缺少刺激没能顺利射出来，只可怜巴巴地又滴下了一滴清液。  
顾连森眉头都皱成了一团，头偏到了一旁，身体难耐地扭动了几下，情｀欲却没有得到丝毫缓解，呼吸都变得急促起来。  
叶惺欣赏了一会顾连森被情｀欲折磨的样子，只觉下`身硬得发疼，终于发现更受折磨的似乎是他自己，叹了口气，起身去书桌上扯了几张纸巾，准备让顾连森释放在上面。  
就在叶惺快回到床边的时候，顾连森终于忍无可忍似的，朝里翻了个身，摸到了自己的被子，抱着被子就开始蹭了起来。  
顾连森并不知道自己耸动臀｀部的样子在叶惺的眼里是怎么一个香艳的情景，浑然不觉身后有个双目通红地瞪着他的屁股的男人，全凭本能和欲｀望的驱使，让自己濒临爆发的阴｀茎粗暴地在粗糙的被子上摩擦着。  
“嗯……！”没过几秒，顾连森突然把头埋进了被子里，整个身子都开始剧烈地颤抖了起来。  
叶惺听到了顾连森闷闷的呻吟声，才回过神来，连忙冲上前去把他翻过来，扯开被子。然而已经为时已晚，浓稠的精｀液已经喷了不少在深色的被子上，忍耐已久的性｀器还在一抖一抖地喷着精｀液，没了被子的阻挡更是直接射在了顾连森的腹部上，又沿着他的腰缓缓地滴在了床单上。  
射｀精结束后，顾连森呼吸渐渐平稳了下来，紧锁的眉头也缓缓松开。性｀器依然硬着，顶在下腹部，龟｀头上沾满了白浊的体液。  
叶惺额头上的青筋都在突突地跳着，他伸手握住顾连森的性｀器，缓缓撸动了几下。性｀器又缓缓流出了一点残余的稀薄的精｀液，终于慢慢软了下去。  
叶惺用手上被他不知不觉间捏成一团的纸巾擦了擦手上的浊液，然后给顾连森擦干净腹部和软下的性｀器上的精｀液，又尝试毁尸灭迹擦了擦床单和被子上的污渍，但是也不知是因为顾连森的精｀液太过浓稠，还是时间已经过得有点久，始终留下了一个清晰的印子。  
叶惺想了想，干脆不擦了，又把顾连森那条宽松的内裤给他套到了大腿上，却不给他穿好。内裤松垮垮地挂在腿间，顾连森大半个屁股和性｀器都露在了外面。  
叶惺忍不住把手覆在了顾连森的屁股上，用力地揉了揉，紧致却不失弹性的手感让叶惺刚刚下去一点的火又噌地烧了起来。他连忙松手，心虚地给顾连森盖上被子，把那些沾了罪证的纸巾全部扔进马桶冲走。

叶惺在厕所待了许久，出来时看了眼时间，已经深夜四点了。他关了灯，最后在黑暗中俯下`身轻轻地亲吻了一下顾连森的额头，心满意足地离开了。


	3. 套路 第十一章

套路 第十一章

房间里没有开灯。顾连森光着上身坐在床上，睡裤连同内裤褪到了膝盖，近乎粗暴地握住了腿间亢奋的器官，被主人冷落了两个多月的性器几乎是在被碰到的一瞬间就抖动了几下，流出了几滴粘稠的液体。  
顾连森深吸一口气，攥着手中硬得发疼的欲望，缓缓地套弄了起来。  
漆黑的房间里只有顾连森越来越粗重的喘息声，久违的快感太过地强烈，让顾连森的手越握越紧。  
许久不曾被抚慰的器官很快就濒临爆发，兴奋地颤抖着，却猛地被主人紧紧地掐住了根部，淡粉色的器官硬是憋成了暗红色，前端的小孔绝望地渗着前液，而顾连森却像是没有了感觉。  
此刻他的脑中一片混乱，快感和痛感，以及一种让他窒息的绝望感，全都让他无法思考。  
过了一会，他终于松开了手，那一瞬间脑子里轰然炸开的快感盖过了所有的感觉，他弓起身，低喘了一声，浑身随着射精颤抖着。浑浊的白色液体一股一股地打在他光裸的身上，随着他浅浅的腹肌线条缓缓流了下去。  
顾连森眼神放空了许久，随手拿起遥控开了灯，亮起的灯光让他眯了眯眼，低下头，却看到自己身上那一片斑驳。  
顾连森迷茫地抽了几张纸把自己清理干净。他原以为喜欢上骆峥只是他人生的一个意外，或许在很久很久以后，等他把骆峥完全放下，他会爱上一个可爱的女孩子。毕竟他虽然曾是那么地喜欢骆峥，但能和骆峥见面他就已经感到心满意足，从未产生过想要亲一亲，抱一抱他的念头。他还以为，除开骆峥，他还是个直的，尽管他也从没对哪个女孩子动过心。  
但是事实是，他对叶惺动了心。不仅动了心，还动了情，甚至现在还因为对方撸了一发。顾连森抱着膝盖，把头深深地埋了进去。

顾连森眼神放空了许久，随手拿起遥控开了灯，亮起的灯光让他眯了眯眼，低下头，却看到自己身上那一片斑驳。  
顾连森抽了几张纸把自己清理干净，突然有点迷茫。  
他原以为喜欢上骆峥只是他人生的一个意外，或许在很久很久以后，等他把骆峥完全放下，他会爱上一个可爱的女孩子。毕竟他虽然曾是那么地喜欢骆峥，但能和骆峥见面他就已经感到心满意足，从未产生过想要亲一亲，抱一抱他的念头。  
他还以为，除开骆峥，他还是个直的，尽管他也从没对哪个女孩子动过心。  
但现在事实是，他对叶惺动了心。不仅动了心，还动了情，甚至现在还因为对方撸了一发。顾连森抱着膝盖，把头深深地埋了进去。

叶惺发现最近顾连森在躲着他。  
中午的图书馆看不到他的身影，晚上下课之后他的话也少了很多，每次叶惺放下速度想跟他并列时他都会自以为不着痕迹地躲到麦吉的另一侧。  
叶惺反思了一下，觉得自己应该没有做过什么出格的事情，于是他大着胆子在每晚分开前都举起手让顾连森和他击掌。  
每次顾连森小心翼翼地举起手来与他碰一下，然后又像烫到一样飞快缩回去的动作，就像是一只小奶猫。  
后来几次叶惺忍不住在击掌结束的时候捏捏他的手。最初的几次，顾连森会立刻满脸通红地把手抽回去，还会悄悄地瞪他，但是叶惺忍着笑表现得一脸正直，顾连森就会开始自我怀疑，最后觉得击掌大概是什么奇怪的A国传统，便每次都老老实实地伸出手与他击掌。  
叶惺对此乐此不疲，只是有时觉得自己好像一个欺负小动物的变态。

正午，顾连森坐在饭堂的小角落里，看着隔壁桌的人换了一批又一批，最终再也没有人来，他还是静静地坐着。在这里他比较放松，因为叶惺曾说过自己很少在外面吃饭。但他想念图书馆窗边那温暖的阳光，想念睁开眼就能看到叶惺的午睡。  
可他不能去。叶惺把他当兄弟，他却抱着不该有的想法，就像他过去对骆峥一样。他内心深处隐隐觉得叶惺对他和对别人不太一样，但他很怕那是他的错觉，也更怕那不是他的错觉。偶尔和在饭堂遇到的中国同学闲聊时，他们总会提起叶惺。  
叶惺一向是别人的话题焦点，从入学开始就因为出众的长相被许多岛国妹子追捧，但他从来都是那副冷冰冰的样子，甚至在私下被几个中国的学长戏称为“爷新”。  
最初顾连森听到这个外号时觉得很好笑，但是他所认识的叶惺却不是他们口中那样高傲又自大的。他会帮素不相识的女生搬行李，他会把好的雨伞留给自己，他会把喝醉的自己背回宿舍，他会像老母鸡一样护着自己不被人灌酒，他会和自己击掌，他会轻声喊自己的名字，他会温柔地和自己说晚安。  
顾连森喜欢听他们讨论叶惺，他们口中的叶惺越是高冷，他就觉得叶惺对他越是特别，过后又越是恐慌。  
这天晚上回到校门口，麦吉突然说她明天开始就不去上课了，课程表上没有她想听的课，打算下学期再开始上课。顾连森突然就慌了。有麦吉在，顾连森还能在骑车时偷偷看叶惺一眼。麦吉不在，他甚至不知道该如何面对叶惺。  
分别的时候，叶惺神色如常地跟他击掌，过后紧紧地握了几秒他的手。  
叶惺的手很暖，也很光滑，不像他的手，手上布满了练球练出来的粗糙的茧。  
他轻轻地把手抽了回来，他很害怕自己手上的茧会磨伤叶惺，这样叶惺就再也不会和他击掌了。

第二天晚上，顾连森故意迟了许多才从后门溜进教室。他知道叶惺上课的时候很专注，很少会东张西望，所以他也很奇怪为什么有时候他来晚了，叶惺明明没看到他进来，下课他混在盖章的人群里，叶惺明明也没有回头看他，最终却还是会在楼梯下等着他一起回家。  
顾连森挑了一个身材高大的黑人男性身后的位置，这样万一叶惺回头也看不到他。  
他也不顾礼貌不礼貌了，趴在桌上，让黑人大哥庞大的体格更完美地挡住他的身影，松了口气，却忍不住悄悄探出头去看叶惺的背影。  
叶惺依然坐得很直，专注地看着屏幕，不时低头做笔记。  
叶惺的侧脸很刚毅，显得冷漠而高傲，但是顾连森却想起他柔和时的样子，心顿时砰砰猛跳，他不敢再看，泄气地趴在桌上。  
讲台上的老师宣布下课的那一瞬间，看到叶惺仍在低头收拾笔记，顾连森拿起背包就从后门溜了出去，躲在拐角处，等了十几分钟，又悄悄从后门溜进去。教室只剩下讲台上的老师正在整理资料，看他进来，愣了一愣。顾连森连忙拿出签到卡，请老师盖印章，老师一脸狐疑，问：“你不是刚刚才来吧？”  
顾连森大惊，说：“冤枉啊老师，我只是去了下洗手间，我刚刚还坐在那一排的黑人同学的后面呢！”说着还指了指刚刚坐的地方。  
老师仔细回想了一下，确实有一个高大的黑人坐在了那个位置，便给他盖了个章。  
顾连森松了口气，却没有走平时走的通道下楼，反而是绕到了教室后方的紧急通道那慢慢地下了楼。紧急通道一直亮着灯，灯光却很暗，顾连森摸索着下了楼，环顾了一下，发现周围一片漆黑，松了口气，正要走，却瞥见大楼梯间旁的柱子旁有一个高大的黑影。顾连森又躲回了紧急通道里。所幸那黑影面朝楼梯，背对着他，没有注意到他的动静。  
顾连森知道那是叶惺，叶惺总是喜欢站在那个地方等他。盛夏的夜晚依然闷热，顾连森在楼梯间里躲了一会已经出了一身汗。他又悄悄探出头，只看到叶惺仍然低着头，静静地站在黑暗中，不知道在想什么。  
明明动一动就能让感应灯亮起来，但他偏偏像一尊雕像那样立在那里。  
整栋楼的最后一个人，那个老师，早已在十分钟前离开了，而叶惺依然一动不动地站着。  
顾连森看着叶惺的背影，觉得那个身影是那么地落寞，让他的心都揪成了一团。  
顾连森很想冲上去，但是眼前的黑暗让他止步，他深深地吸了几口气，强迫自己冷静下来。但他每看一眼那个身影，他的心就沉下去一分。  
就在他快要溺毙的时候，叶惺终于动了动。

叶惺抬起头，看着楼梯的上方，他也不知道自己在等什么。他不知道顾连森今天有没有来，他很少特意去确认他有没有来，因为他相信他会来。  
他总是在不安地等待着，当顾连森真正活蹦乱跳出现在他面前的那一刻，那种无法言喻的喜悦会冲淡所有的不安，让他下次又心甘情愿地等待着。  
但今天顾连森没有来。  
叶惺突然觉得自己不应该再这样等了。

顾连森静静地看着叶惺慢慢离开的背影，感应灯亮起，又慢慢暗下。他终于站起身，走进黑暗中。


	4. 套路 第十四章

套路 第十四章

顾连森回到了学校所在的G市。  
他本是G市人，家里的亲戚都在G市，只有他们家因为父母工作原因搬到了邻近的H市。  
他的父亲以前长期在外出差，母亲虽有自己的工作，但是对常年不在家的丈夫极度不信任，导致每次丈夫回家都会引起争吵。这种情况在顾连森的父亲回到H市长期稳定工作之后也没有丝毫改善。  
顾连森很爱他的父母，却被迫夹在父母中间，只觉得十分地疲惫。  
因此，大学时期他很少回家，但是每周休息都会去G市的爷爷家陪陪老人，他的爷爷奶奶便对这个乖巧孝顺的小孙子疼爱万分。  
从实习结束到毕业典礼有将近两周的时间，顾连森依然不打算回家，留在了G市，暂住在了爷爷家。

这天，顾连森正陪爷爷奶奶吃午饭，球队的教练突然打电话给他。  
教练不知道在何处得知了他回来了的消息，在电话中说道：“今年球队拿了冠军，我们今晚准备办一个庆功宴，我知道你快毕业了，很久没见你了，不知道你过得怎么样，有时间的话，过来一起庆祝吧。”  
顾连森跟教练打了三年交道，早已知晓他的为人。  
庆功宴不过是教练悄悄拿球赛的奖金中饱私囊的一个幌子，每次都会挑个贵得要死的酒吧，而那群平时被艰苦的训练折磨得倒头便睡，根本没有什么夜生活的队员也不懂什么好酒，只会喝一堆廉价的啤酒，然后教练就有借口说奖金已经用在了庆功宴上，克扣掉不少钱。  
而每次开这种庆功宴，教练都会喊三四个退了队的老队员来，美名曰共同庆祝，实际上就是为他挡酒。  
教练把好话说尽，告知顾连森时间地点，便不由分说地挂了电话。顾连森苦笑，他知道骆峥今年当上了球队的队长，不可能不出席这种场合。且不说是要去挡酒，光是想想会见到骆峥，他已经怯了。  
顾连森闷闷不乐，爷爷察觉不对，问他怎么了。  
爷爷问起，不能不答，顾连森便只说了教练叫他去挡酒的事情，爷爷听了之后，沉吟了一会，说：“一日为师，终身为父。不管他为人怎样，他都是你的教练。他既然开了口，你也只能去了。”  
以往球队也办过一次庆功宴，他被队友们轮流灌了几杯，就已经不省人事，第二天醒来发现自己身上出了不少小红疹。  
顾连森以为那是蚊子咬的，也没放在心上。  
现在连爷爷都发话了，顾连森只能硬着头皮去了。

晚上，顾连森随意地套上T恤和牛仔裤就出了门，按照约好的时间到了酒吧，一进门，就看到骆峥的身影。  
他做了万般心理建设，却没想到会看到这样的一个骆峥。  
骆峥今天戴了一副平光的黑框眼镜，把那双勾人的桃花眼遮了大半，不长的头发用发胶固定得整齐地立了起来。顾连森见惯了平时训练时汗流浃背，头发都湿得塌下的骆峥，只觉得此刻的骆峥是那么的锋芒毕露，盛气逼人。  
顾连森别开脸，和他的教练以及几个见过的老队友打了招呼，看到有几个生面孔，想来应该是他退队之后招的新队员，他礼貌地朝他们点点头，却不敢看向骆峥。  
此时，教练十分熟练地站起身，拍着他的肩膀，对那几个新队员说：“这是你们顾哥，和一会要来的付哥，都是前年的主力，投篮极准，跟你们骆哥的配合简直天衣无缝，可惜受了点伤，不然那一年我们也能夺冠。你们今天一定要好好敬一敬顾哥和付哥。”  
说完教练就云淡风轻地退回角落的座位上，没有半分把战火引到顾连森身上的愧疚。  
顾连森尴尬地站在原地，顶着几个新队员虎视眈眈的眼神，又点了点头算是打招呼，正准备赶紧找个角落坐下，在骆峥身旁经过的时候，骆峥却拉住了他的手。  
“顾哥，我敬你一杯。多谢你一直以来的照顾。”骆峥站起身，一手举起杯，另一只垂着的手却没有放开顾连森。  
顾连森不着痕迹地挣了几下，骆峥却握得极紧。  
这时原本有些拘谨的队员们都开始闹起来了，有人开始吹口哨起哄，有人塞了一杯啤酒到顾连森的手里。  
顾连森只好接过，和骆峥碰了碰杯，一饮而尽。喝完之后，骆峥不由分说地把他按到自己身旁坐下。顾连森刚想起身，几个新队员就借着骆峥开的头，拿着酒杯簇拥过来了。  
顾连森有点头大，趁着别人替他倒酒的时候，悄悄在果盘里顺了几个小番茄，喝的时候把小番茄扔了进杯子里。  
这个酒吧用的啤酒杯是不透明的，加上他们的位置在大厅一侧，灯光比较暗，顾连森又在杯子里放了不少冰块，这样喝进肚子里的酒实际上只有半杯不到。  
顾连森的小动作没有被敬酒的人发现。饶是如此，等熬过了十几个人的轮流敬酒，顾连森已经喝了不少，只是酒意还没上头，意识还算清醒。  
刚松了口气，骆峥突然凑到他耳边，压低声音说：“森哥，你真狡猾。”  
骆峥靠得太近了，近得顾连森的身体都僵硬了，不由自主地屏住了呼吸。更糟的是，骆峥还在他敏感的耳朵上吹了一口气。  
顾连森整个人一颤，就要站起身，却被骆峥按住，又在他耳边说：“不过，我很喜欢。”  
顾连森的脑袋轰然炸开，一脸不可置信地看着骆峥。  
他是那么珍而重之地把这句话一直藏在了心里，这人为什么可以那么云淡风轻地说出来？

骆峥却笑了笑，突然站起身，向酒吧的小舞台旁边走去。  
队友们已经自己喝嗨起来，没有人发现骆峥走开了，直到他抱着个不知道哪里借来的吉他站在了小舞台上。  
骆峥试了麦，说：“我有一首歌，想送给咕咕森。”  
不顾台下的人的起哄，骆峥就开始轻轻地唱起来：

每个人都在问我  
到底还在等什么  
等到春夏秋冬  
都过了难道还不够  
其实是因为我  
的心有一个缺口  
等待拿走的人  
把它还给我

骆峥清唱的歌声十分清澈，整个酒吧都安静了下来。顾连森只是愣愣地看着他，连呼吸都忘了，直到吉他的伴奏声响起的时候，他才开始大口大口地吸着气。

……  
其实我只是希望  
你有时想一想我  
你却已经渐渐渐渐  
什么都不再说  
……

酒精开始上头，顾连森的头很痛，他的心更痛，骆峥的歌声却像锐利的刀，一下一下地扎在了他那的心上，把他好不容易结痂的伤痕再次划开。

我忘不了你的时候  
你会不会来疼我  
你知不知道  
你知不知道  
我等到花儿也谢了  
……

骆峥的声音变得低沉，听起来是那样的深情。顾连森曾经渴望过的深情，此刻却无情地把他心中的宁静撕成了碎片。  
那种熟悉的窒息感在汹涌着，顾连森眼眶一热，再也无法忍受，站起身匆匆离开了座位，慌不择路地冲到了走廊上，躲在了一个听不见歌声的角落。  
他像是个垂死的人一样，瘫倒在走廊的沙发上。他的视线模糊，脑子里却渐渐沸腾了起来，不知是因为酒精，还是那首歌，烧得他无法思考，意识朦胧。  
他闭上眼睛，不再思考，呼吸渐渐平稳下来，沉沉睡去。

顾连森迷迷糊糊间觉得有人摸了摸他的头发，然后凑到他耳边，说：“森哥，怎么跑到这里来了。”  
顾连森双目紧闭，他很累，他不愿意睁开眼。耳边骆峥的声音是那么温柔，他觉得这应该是一场梦。他也很贪心地想，反正只是一场梦，那就多让他沉沦一会，哪怕就一会。  
顾连森闭着眼，感觉到骆峥越靠越近，然后坐在了他的大腿上。他的脖子传来一阵湿滑的感觉，让他哆嗦了一下，浆糊一样的脑子过了很久才意识到那是骆峥的舌头，让他的呼吸骤然粗重了起来。  
他听到骆峥轻笑了一声，一双手在他身上摸索着，停在了他的左腰上，轻轻地搓｀揉着。顾连森清醒了点，挣扎了几下，却发现身体像是沉睡在梦境中，浑身软绵绵地使不上半点力，顾连森又有点迷糊了，他果然是在做梦吧。

感觉到他的挣扎，身上的人向前挪动了一点，坐在他那敏感的部位上，缓缓地蹭动了起来。  
顾连森那着火一样的脑子烧得更旺了，尽管有一部分的火都往他的下`身窜去了，但他依然被烧得意识模糊。直到有一只手解开了他的皮带，拉开了他的拉链，隔着内裤握在了他昂然挺`立的部位上。  
顾连森身体一僵，呼吸也随之一窒，脑子里的那片火海似乎随着他的缺氧慢慢灭了。他无意识地开始大口大口地喘着气。  
这时，耳边又想起骆峥的声音，只是此刻骆峥的声音有点沙哑，充满了情｀欲。  
“森哥……我很久以前就发现了……你的这里……真的很大……”  
说着又在那高`挺的部位上捏了一下。

顾连森浑身一抖。  
直白又下流的话语像是一盆冷水兜头浇在了顾连森的头上。  
他的梦里，骆峥从不会说这种话。他猛地睁开眼睛，眼前是骆峥近在咫尺的脸。骆峥摘了眼镜，此时那双桃花眼带着湿意看着他。  
他整个人都清醒了

见他终于睁眼，骆峥低下头，就要往他的唇上吻去。  
顾连森不知道从哪里生出来了一股力气，猛地把骆峥推开，起身便走。  
骆峥猝不及防被他一推，狼狈地差点跌倒在地上。  
顾连森站起身的动作太快，大脑缺氧已久，眼前顿时一阵发晕，身体也晃了晃，刚站稳，却被迅速站起来的骆峥愤怒地压回了沙发上。  
骆峥的一边膝盖粗暴地顶在了他柔软的小腹上，另一边则压在了他的左腰上，激起了一阵剧痛，让顾连森眼前一黑。  
骆峥却丝毫不顾，伸手就去扯他的上衣。  
顾连森拼命地反抗，却因为醉酒和剧痛，以及与骆峥的力量差异，收效甚微。  
顾连森的视线已经模糊，不知道是因为疼，还是因为绝望。他紧闭着双眼不让眼泪流出来，一边喘着气，一边低声哀求着：“骆峥，你放开我，求你，放开我。”  
骆峥却更加兴奋了。一只手按住了顾连森反抗的手，另一只手则直接伸到了顾连森的衣服里，在他的胸前粗暴地揉｀捏着。  
顾连森苦苦哀求的声音已经有点沙哑，他从未感到如此地绝望。  
就在这时，两人旁边不远处的酒吧后门突然开了，有人进来了。  
骆峥立即一手捂住顾连森的嘴，整个人覆在了顾连森身上，挡住了顾连森的脸。  
那人朝他们的方向走过来。骆峥满心以为只是个路过的醉汉，没想到那人走过他身边时，突然停了下来。  
“骆峥？你在这里干什么？”  
付海毕业之后留在本校读研，本来正与他田径队的小男友约会，却突然被教练通知来挡酒，他故意姗姗来迟，还让小男友在门外等着，本想从后门溜进去找个机会悄悄跟教练打声招呼就走，谁知一进门就看到有两个人纠缠在沙发上。原以为是哪对火热的情侣，付海只觉得有点尴尬，想快步通过，却瞥到了骆峥的侧脸。  
付海突然有种不祥的预感，他停下脚步，狐疑地问。  
骆峥迫不得已，只好抬起头稍稍直起身。他一起身，付海就看清了被他压在身下的人的脸。  
顾连森还被捂着嘴，本来因为醉酒导致大脑缺氧，加上情绪激动，呼吸全靠用嘴巴喘气，嘴被捂了那么一会，就将近窒息，人已经晕了过去。  
付海大惊，冲上去就把骆峥推开，骆峥不及躲避，被掀下了沙发。  
“你这个畜生！”  
付海看到顾连森裤头大敞，衣衫不整的样子，一瞬间什么都明白了，怒火更炽，冲上去就给了地上的骆峥一拳。  
骆峥吃了一拳之后也很快回过神来，看到付海又是一脚踢过来，他一侧身就躲开了。  
骆峥只是看起来文弱，但本质还是个体育生，也不是个吃素的，飞快地站起身，就和付海打了起来。这时走廊另一头的人终于注意到这边的动静，不少人都往这边走过来。  
付海本来正打得兴起，猛地瞥见顾连森依然衣着凌乱，一动不动，有人已经走得很近了，他连忙冲上去挡住了顾连森，把他的衣服裤子都整理好。  
骆峥也停了手，只冷冷地看着他们。  
付海脸色铁青，指着骆峥怒骂：“你他妈还是人吗！我早就知道你不是什么好东西！可我没想你竟然这么不是个东西！”  
骆峥冷冷地说：“他愿意的。”  
“愿意！要是他是愿意的你他妈能把人弄成这个样子！”  
见围观的人渐渐多了起来，付海一来担心顾连森的状况，二来也不想再败坏他的名声，不再多说，拖起顾连森就往外走。谁知骆峥竟然还敢上来阻拦，两个人推推攘攘，付海身上架着顾连森，不占优势，只得大喊一声：“卢远航！”  
卢远航正是他那田径队小男友的名字。就说是小男友，也只是年纪小，体格一点都不小，比一米八的付海还高。卢远航在门外等了半天，隐约听到里面有点动静，正疑惑，就听到付海喊他，连忙进来，震惊地看到付海肩上多了个人，还在跟另一个长相清秀的男人拉扯，两人脸上都带了伤，心里顿时脑补出了无数大戏，愣在原地。  
“愣着干什么，快帮我扶一下顾连森。”  
卢远航对顾连森的名字有印象，而且印象不大好，硬是没动。  
付海见他不动，突然想起来什么，脸上一红，随即大怒，说：“那你替我拦住骆峥！对，就是他，觉得我喜欢他的那个骆峥。”  
骆峥一怔，他早已忘了这茬，也没想到付海会知道自己把他拿来当幌子的事情，见高大的卢远航神色不善地逼上来，连忙松开手。  
付海趁机架着顾连森就往外跑。

顾连森本来就酒醒得差不多了，一时晕过去也只是因为缺氧，坐在江边吹了会冷风，很快就清醒了过来。他睁开眼，看见付海和旁边一个高大的男人正目不转睛地看着他。  
顾连森呆滞了几秒，今晚的记忆突然都回来了。  
他抬起双手捂住了自己的脸，缓缓地把头埋到了自己的大腿里。  
付海轻轻地拍着他不住抽搐的背脊，谁都没有出声。  
夜晚很安静，只有江边的风呜呜地吹着。


	5. 套路 第二十一章

套路 第二十一章

到了午饭时间，顾连森愁眉苦脸地吃着医院提供的白粥，叶惺则在旁边吃着便利店买的便当。顾连森可怜巴巴地看着他盒子里五花八门的菜色，说：“你不是不在外面吃饭吗？”  
“我没那么娇贵。只是平时不在外面吃而已。”叶惺不上当，飞快地吃完，盖上盖子把垃圾扔了，回来监督顾连森喝粥。  
“那你平时都吃的什么啊？”顾连森垂死挣扎，企图转移叶惺注意力。  
“晚上自己做饭，第二天带饭。”  
“真好啊，你还会做饭。别人留个学都是新东方大厨，而我还是只会煮泡面……唉，泡面也比这个好吃……我想吃糖醋排骨，想吃酸菜鱼，想吃……”  
“别念了，等我手好了我做给你吃行了吧。”  
“！！！说好了！！！”顾连森大喜过望，咕噜噜地像喝中药一样把白粥灌了下去。  
叶惺看着顾连森一脸期待两眼冒光的样子，觉得自己仿佛在哄小朋友吃饭，一脸宠溺地看着眼前的小朋友。但是顾小朋友一点都没有自觉，还在东问西问企图整理出一个他想吃叶惺又会做的菜的菜单。  
护士就是在这时候推门进来的，她一脸狐疑地打量了一下房里的两人，都是男的啊，可为何她还是闻到一股恋爱的酸臭味呢？护士清了清嗓子，说：“现在我要给病人拔尿管，麻烦你们配合一下。”  
“？！”顾连森霎时间话都说不出来了。女护士很年轻，却落落大方地准备过来脱他的裤子，吓得顾连森紧紧地拽着裤子。虽然他自己是个学医的，在这方面理应很看得开，但顾小处男还是接受不了让年轻女性看到自己那个地方。  
“这位病人，麻烦你配合一下？”护士看到顾连森羞得满脸通红，忍不住好笑，又逗了几句：“你这管子也是护士姐姐们给你插上的，早都看光了。”  
顾连森死活不从，一脸绝望，问：“我自己拔不行吗？”  
“你自己拔看不清，会刮伤的。”  
“不会的。”  
“赶紧躺好。”  
“不，不要啊！”  
顾连森惨叫着，叶惺在旁边笑得都快站不稳了，终于插嘴说：“让我来吧。”  
顾连森的脸更红了，但是与被年轻护士脱裤子比起来，他选择了沉默。  
护士一脸无奈：“你们能配合一下我们的工作不要添乱吗？拔尿管看着简单，实际上操作规范很重要的。”  
叶惺在口袋里摸了摸，昨晚兵荒马乱他没来得及拿包，所幸当时回实验室时进门要刷工作卡，刷完他就随手揣兜里一直没拿出来过。他掏出他的工作卡，说：“我是O大附属病院麻醉科医生，这是我的工作牌，很感激你的尽职，这件事情你可以放心交给我。”  
叶惺平时看起来高冷，但对不熟的人说话总是温文尔雅的，加上那张脸，小护士脸上立马泛起了红晕，说：“原来是同行，你早说就不用折腾了，那就麻烦你了。”  
叶惺很有礼貌地起身把护士送了出病房，关好门，折回来，却见床上的人拿被子把自己裹得像一条毛毛虫，一副誓死不从的样子。  
叶惺作出恍然的样子，说：“原来你还是想护士给你拔的对吧，是我多事了。”说着便要转身出去叫护士。  
“叶惺！！！……你别去！！！”顾连森脸上红得快滴血，终于把牢牢裹着的被子松开。

叶惺戴上手套，掀起被子下边的一角，露出了顾连森的病号服的裤子。碰到顾连森的裤头时，叶惺能感觉到顾连森的身体在发着抖。  
“别怕，不会疼的。”  
顾连森病号服里面挂着空挡，叶惺把顾连森的裤子脱到膝盖，看见顾连森那浅色的性器可怜兮兮地耷拉着，前端的小孔里插着尿管，柱身和大腿上都贴着胶带固定。  
“快点。”顾连森大半张脸被他用被子蒙着，看不清表情，只用闷闷的声音催促着。  
“太快会弄伤。”  
叶惺慢条斯理地做好了拔管前的准备工作，慢慢地把导尿管抽了出来。抽出来的管腔里的带有不少血丝，多半是顾连森擅自下床时把尿道弄伤了。  
叶惺把管子放到一边，握起了顾连森的性器，把包皮轻轻褪下，完全露出了整个的前端，用纱布轻轻地擦着前端小孔周围。身下的人闷哼一声，声音有点颤抖：“还没好么？”  
“你刚刚下床的时候把尿道弄伤了，尿道口还在渗血。”  
叶惺手里的纱布轻轻转着圈擦拭着前端小孔渗出的带血的液体。擦了一会，纱布湿润的面积却越来越大。叶惺皱着眉想这渗出量不太对，才发现感觉到手感有异，他放开手，只见那白嫩的性器已经充血成了淡粉色，神气十足地抬着头，前端还吐着透明的粘液。  
叶惺顿时就乱了呼吸，抬起头，看见顾连森不知从什么时候开始用被子把自己捂得一根头发都看不见了。与严严实实的上半身对比，下身却光溜溜的，不算小的男性象征还笔直地顶在了被子上，十足地掩耳盗铃模样，丝毫不知道自己这个样子看起来有多让叶惺难以自持。  
叶惺深吸了一口气，又拿起纱布，像是之前那样轻轻地擦了会小孔周围，拇指却悄无声息地握上了敏感的系带处，随着擦拭的动作搓弄着，惹得那团被子阵阵抖动着。玩弄了一会，手中的肉茎越发的硬挺，叶惺占够了便宜，呼吸有点粗重，终于良心发现，放开了手，给他拉好裤子，又盖上被子。

收拾好东西，摘下手套，床上的人还是蒙着头不肯出来，叶惺忍不住又想逗他：“幸好没让小护士替你弄，不然当心人家告你耍流氓。”  
“！！！”  
被窝里的顾连森恼羞成怒，但是又无法反驳，自己起了反应是不争的事实。只是想想叶惺在看着自己那里，他就忍不住要硬起来，更别说敏感的地方一直被那样刺激着。他只好继续蒙着头装死。  
叶惺不敢把人欺负得太过，生怕他真把自己憋坏了，站起身，轻轻拍了拍被子鼓起来的那一大坨里估计是头部的地方，说：“我去问问医生你什么时候能出院。”  
听到门关上的声音，顾连森才猛地把被子掀开，大口大口地吸着新鲜的空气。他的脸都要烧起来了，不知道是闷的，还是臊的。

本来还应该留院观察一天的顾连森坚持要在下午出院，终于获得了医生的批准。顾连森睡了大半天，精神状态还不错，浑然不像个差点就醒不过来的人。叶惺却是一脸的憔悴，有时顾连森能看到坐在床边的叶惺眼神都涣散了，却又死活不肯回去休息。这也是顾连森吵着要提前出院的理由。  
办完手续从医院出来，两人静静地走在路上，他们的气氛自从拔管之后开始就十分尴尬，但那只是顾连森单方面沉浸在尴尬里，浑然不知叶惺心里在打着什么小算盘。  
“你现在回家？”  
“嗯。”  
“你的背包还在我宿舍，要不跟我回去拿一下吧。”  
“嗯。”  
看着身旁的人像只鸵鸟一样低着头不敢看他，叶惺暗暗觉得好笑，忍住了想要狠狠揉一揉那头小卷毛的冲动，告诫自己要放长线钓大鱼。  
叶惺把顾连森带到宿舍门口，摸了半天口袋却没摸到钥匙，才想起来昨晚随救护车出门太急，根本就没锁门。叶惺随手一拧，门果然就开了。屋子里一片狼藉，满地都是血迹，水盆不知道什么时候被打翻了，地上一片湿漉漉的。床上更是惨不忍睹，浅蓝色的床单被子上沾满了血，已经变成黑褐色。垃圾桶里还有昨晚来不及处理得秽物，整个房间里散发着一股难以言喻的味道。  
顾连森捂着鼻子，看清楚屋子的情况后，他怔怔地站在原地。他没有亲眼看到过叶惺的伤口，但是从屋子里的情况来看，那伤口一定很深，而叶惺却给他做了心肺复苏，那一定很痛，痛得顾连森的心都痛了起来。  
叶惺把阳台门打开通风透气，回过头却发现顾连森正眼眶通红地看着他。他挠了挠头，觉得好像把人吓过头了，问：“你的包在那，不过你能帮忙收拾一下吗？我手现在不太方便，这样我今晚没法睡觉。”  
顾连森抿着唇点了点头，帮忙搞卫生，可他扔了垃圾擦干了地上的水渍之后就发现再也没有可以搞的了。木地板上的血迹都粘的牢牢地，可能需要请专业的清洁人员才能弄干净了。  
顾连森很愧疚，他没想到自己喝了一杯酒就闯了如此大祸。眼看床单被子上的血迹已经不可能洗掉了，连床单下的床垫都沾了不少血，他问：“你有换洗的床单吗？”  
叶惺摇摇头。  
顾连森站在房间里发愁，最后咬咬牙，说：“要不你先到我家住几天吧。等卫生搞好了再回来住。”  
叶惺眼神一亮，举起手掩住嘴唇作思考状，实际上是为了遮住嘴角翘起的弧度，说：“这不太方便吧。”  
“我刚搬了家，屋子还算大，就在学校旁边。你这样也没法骑车上学啊，你能请假休息吗？”  
“不能。我的实验最近正好在关键的地方。”叶惺连忙摇头，又想起什么，说：“我得看着我养的小白鼠。昨晚有人告诉我，我养的小白鼠跑出来了，迫不得已我才回去了一趟……要不是因为这样，你也不会差点丢了小命了。对不起。”叶惺神色黯然，他是真的很后悔当时离开了顾连森。  
“不，你不用道歉，明明是我自己的错。”顾连森的眼眶又有点红，他吸了吸鼻子，说：“叶惺，你到我那里住吧。至少住到你能拆夹板，一只手骑车太不安全了。万一你出了什么事，我会……我会内疚的。”  
叶惺终于揉了揉顾连森的小卷毛，轻轻地说：“好。”


	6. 套路 第二十二章

套路 第二十二章

顾连森摊成大字躺在自家地板上，听着浴室里传来的水声，迷茫地瞪着天花板。  
前几天他不是才躺在这里决定和叶惺不再来往的吗？为什么现在人却在他的浴室里洗澡？而且还即将要跟他同居整整一个月？  
顾连森狠狠地捏了一下自己的大腿，好痛，不是在做梦啊。  
浴室里的水声突然停了，传来了叶惺的声音：“连森？我忘记拿我的衣服了，可以递给我一下吗？”  
顾连森立刻蹦了起来，动作太猛让他眼前一花，连忙扶着书桌站稳，答道：“好！”  
叶惺的衣服叠得整整齐齐放在了床上，顾连森拿起来，拉开了卧室与厨房间的拉门，低头看了眼小小的台阶，迈了过去，一抬头，吓得手一抖，衣服都差点掉在了地上。  
叶惺正一丝`不挂地面朝他，低着头站在浴室门前的吸水地毯上，右手垂在身侧，上面还严严实实地裹着洗澡前被顾连森强行包上的塑料袋，左手拎着毛巾，笨拙地擦着头发上的水，但水滴还是沿着他半长的发丝滴到了他白`皙的胸膛上，划过结实的胸肌和腹肌，没入下腹部稀疏的毛发中。那性｀感的人鱼线延续到了修长健壮的双腿间，尺寸过人的男性象征安静地蛰伏在阴影中。  
顾连森是个南方人，虽说以前训练前后换衣服都会见到不少裸｀体，但也不是像眼前人这样全`裸的。他面红耳赤，不敢细看，转开头，把手中的衣服递了出去，手上一轻，他就连忙缩手。 结果叶惺只拿住了放在上面的短袖，轻轻一带，短裤就掉在了地上。 叶惺只有一只手能动，手里还拿着毛巾，顾连森连忙弯腰去捡，抬头时却猝不及防在极近的距离看到了叶惺的下`身。 叶惺的长腿也很白，像是保留了一部分白种人的肤色，毛发却很稀疏。腿间的性｀器虽然颜色较深，但上面弯曲的青色血管还是隐约可见，加上这尺寸，尽管是在平静状态也显得有些骇人。 近在咫尺的春光让顾连森僵在半路，愣愣地盯着叶惺的那处。直到叶惺低低笑了一声，说：“再看要收费了。”  
顾连森才如梦初醒，意识到自己刚刚做了什么，羞得恨不得找个地洞钻进去，把手里的短裤往叶惺湿漉漉的怀里一塞，飞快地窜回了卧室，唰地拉上了拉门。

叶惺看着仓皇逃窜的顾连森，对方的反应比他预想的还要夸张，他努力憋着不笑出声。  
叶惺解开手上的塑料袋，穿好衣服，拉开拉门，放过了缩在角落不敢看他的顾连森，慢条斯理地打量着顾连森的家。  
这是个很普通的岛国单身公寓，构造跟宿舍差不多，整个屋子呈直筒型，进门便能一眼直接看到卧室和阳台，进门左右两边是浴室和厕所，走几步就是个小厨房，厨房和卧室间用一扇磨砂玻璃的拉门隔开，卧室里家具不多，却显得很温馨。一张迷你双人床，一套书桌椅，地上铺着卡其色的地毯，上面放了一张充当餐桌的小暖桌。床单、桌布和窗帘都是浅蓝色的，让整间屋子都显得很柔和。 顾连森正抱着腿缩在暖桌旁，见他久久不出声，忍不住抬头看他，然后皱了皱眉。  
“你头发还没擦干！”  
“一只手不方便，没事，一会就干了。”  
“不行。会感冒的。”  
顾连森蹦起来，抢过他手中毛巾，把他按在了椅子上，动作轻柔地替他擦干头发。  
叶惺上了小学之后就没有人给他擦过头发了，头上传来的陌生又熟悉的触感让他心痒难搔，刚想伸手去抓住头上的那只手，顾连森却突然把不知道何时拿出来的吹风筒打开了。与擦头发的动作相比，他吹头发的动作可以说是相当粗暴了。顾连森的手插进了叶惺的发间，顺着吹风的方向给他顺着头发，但是叶惺刚刚一只手擦头发时把头发弄得有点打结，而顾连森估计也没给人吹过头发，丝毫没有发现手感不太对，毫不留情地把结硬生生给扯开了。叶惺哭笑不得，开口让他停下，但吹风筒的声音盖过了他的抗议，好不容易等吹完了头，叶惺感觉刚刚经历了一场酷刑。

吹完了头，顾连森说：“我去洗澡。你先睡吧，我的床有点小，你睡床吧，我睡地毯就行。”  
“我睡地毯。”  
“不行，你都这样了还睡什么地毯。”  
“要么你睡床我睡地上，要么你就跟我挤一挤一起睡床。”叶惺很坚决。  
顾连森看了看自己特意挑的床，虽然确实比宿舍的80厘米宽的单人床要大一些，但也不过一米三，两个大男人在上面虽说可以睡得下，但是势必会有点挤。他又看了看叶惺，叶惺态度坚定，他叹了口气，还是答应了一起睡床。

顾连森把厨房的拉门关得严严实实的，才走进浴室，又牢牢地关上浴室门。他不明白为什么岛国的房子都已经这么小了，还要把卫浴分开，而且浴室还一定会有浴缸，导致卫生间和浴室都极度狭窄，浴室里甚至没有放衣服的空间。平时顾连森一个人在家，从来都是裸着出来卧室才穿衣服的，现在家里多了个人，顾连森把衣服放在了不远处的柜顶。但为了避免刚刚的状况，顾连森决定明天去买个衣物筐放门口。  
一想到刚刚的画面，顾连森就红了脸，但还是不由自主地回忆着刚刚的细节。叶惺的身材很好，腹肌和胸肌形状很漂亮，不是健身房里练出来的那种夸张的肌肉，是常年运动积累的那种自然的美。那对让他羡慕的大长腿线条也十分好看，至于两腿中间……  
出于男人皆有的攀比心理，顾连森伸手握住了自己的小兄弟，一边用手丈量着一边回忆着，觉得叶惺的好像真的比他大。顾连森只好安慰自己，说不定硬起来之后还是自己的比较大。敏感的小兄弟被捏来捏去，有点不悦地开始抬头抗议。顾连森嘴角抽搐，采取了暴力镇压，迅速地开了冷水，把小兄弟的热情给浇灭了。  
洗了个冷水澡湿漉漉地走出来，迎面扑来的空调冷风让他猛地一抖，他一边像贼一样留意着拉门那边的动静，一边飞快地穿上了衣服。穿好衣服，他才松了口气，拉开门走进卧室，却发现叶惺安静地缩在床上靠里的角落里，已经睡着了。  
顾连森轻手轻脚地走到床边，目不转睛地看着床上的人。 叶惺的头发很软，几撮不羁的刘海垂下来，轻轻地盖在了眉毛处。叶惺的睫毛很长也很密，顾连森平时总是被下面锐利的双眼夺走了注意力，直到此刻才发觉。 睡着的人表情平静，从里到外散发出一种柔和的感觉。 被空调吹得有点冷的顾连森觉得，叶惺旁边一定很温暖。 他被一种无形的力量驱使，关了灯，小心翼翼地爬了上床，钻进了被窝。很暖。很安心。


	7. 套路 第二十三章

套路 第二十三章

顾连森是热醒的。他睁开眼，发现自己不知何时把被子全裹走了，压在了左侧的身下，而右侧的叶惺那只受伤的右手正搭在他的肚子上，整个人也扒在了他的身上，才勉勉强强盖到了被子的一角。顾连森同情地看了看还在熟睡的叶惺，抬起手小心翼翼地把肚子上的伤手挪开，扯了扯被自己压在身下的被子，纹丝不动，只好放弃了。顾连森想起刚刚摸到的叶惺冰凉的皮肤，觉得叶惺可能是大半个晚上都没能盖上被子，最后只能靠抱着自己取暖，默默地心疼了他一会，决定起身把被子拽出来。但叶惺半个身子还压在他身上，他推了推，叶惺只动了动，然后把他搂得更紧了。

顾连森怕吵醒了叶惺，只好放弃了。迷迷糊糊又要入睡，隐约觉得腰侧有个什么硬硬的东西在顶着他。难道叶惺昨晚是玩着手机睡着的，手机掉床上了？顾连森浑浑噩噩地伸手去掏，却握到一根粗长的柱状物。叶惺的手机还带自拍杆的？但这自拍杆也太粗了吧，手都快握不住了，设计太不合理了。顾连森意识恍惚间还谴责了一会不负责任的厂家，随手又捏了一捏。手中的硬物猛地一抖，耳边埋头熟睡的叶惺也低低地喘了一声。顾连森终于意识到手里拿的是什么，整个人都吓得清醒了，急急撒手，连滚带爬地摔了下床。  
坐在地毯上的顾连森臊得满脸通红，盯着床上的人，大气都不敢喘一口。叶惺前一天估计是累惨了，虽然顾连森闹出的动静不小，叶惺也只皱了皱眉，翻了个身换成了平躺的姿势，又沉沉地睡过去了。发现叶惺确实没醒过来，顾连森松了口气，把还裹在自己身上的被子扒了下来，想给床上的人盖上。  
爬上床，顾连森的眼睛就忍不住往刚刚被他当成自拍杆的地方瞄。叶惺穿着一条宽松的浅灰色短裤，按刚刚的手感来看，里面估计是挂了空档，此时短裤被晨间亢奋的下`体顶起了好大一块，整个轮廓都很清晰。  
顾连森没想到昨晚的自我安慰那么快就被打脸了，他仗着床上的人没意识，肆无忌惮地瞪着那个伤了他男性尊严的东西，还嫌眼睛测量不够准确，伸出两根食指远远地比划了一下从顶端到根部的距离，最后发现自己还是完败。这起码得有19厘米了吧！你们都被叶惺那温文尔雅的假象欺骗了！你们看看这驴玩意跟他那张脸搭边吗！顾连森一边在内心呐喊着，一边愤怒把被子往叶惺身上一扔，起身去洗漱。  
顾连森慢吞吞地打理完自己，再回到卧室，叶惺已经醒了，眼神迷离地坐着靠在床头，见他进来，用还带着点鼻音的沙哑声音说：“早。”  
顾连森觉得刚睡醒的叶惺的声音不能更性｀感了，头皮一麻，呼吸都有点错乱，深吸一口气，说：“早啊。你昨晚睡得好吗？”  
“挺好的。”叶惺揉了揉鼻子，又说，“就是可能空调有点冷，一晚上都梦见我没有盖被子。”  
顾连森暗暗吐槽那是因为你真的没有盖被子，但罪魁祸首就是他自己，他也不好意思承认，连忙说：“那今晚温度调高一点。”  
“嗯。”  
顾连森收拾了一会背包，见叶惺依然头发凌乱，下半身还搭着被子，一脸茫然地坐在床上发愣，这模样有点可爱，又问：“你还不起床吗？七点多了。”  
叶惺有点窘迫，罕见地有点难为情地说：“我……现在不太方便。”  
顾连森见叶惺低着头，明白了他在指什么，又想起今天早上受到的暴击伤害，不爽地哼了一声，又突发奇想，问：“你是不是不软就尿不出来？”

叶惺原本是怕自己的东西把人吓到了，完全没意识到他还没醒的时候自己的家伙已经被彻底地研究并批判过了一回。此刻顾连森突然抛出这个莫名其妙的问题，叶惺愣了愣，随口答道：“太硬不行。”  
然后顾连森不屑地撇了他下`身一眼，又哼了一声，叶惺一头雾水，只好问：“你可以？”  
“当然。”顾连森一脸得意。  
叶惺只意味深长地笑了笑，笑得顾连森有点毛骨悚然。他此刻也还不知道，在不久后的将来，他为这句话付出了多么惨痛的代价。

叶惺在顾连森的催促下，慢吞吞地下了床，见对方对自己那十分突出的部位似乎不太在意，松了口气，迅速地溜进了厕所。等他出来，洗手台上已经放着新的牙刷，上面连牙膏都挤好了，叶惺心里顿时一暖。  
洗漱完，叶惺一只手艰难地脱着睡衣，顾连森见状，便搭了把手，替他把衣服脱下，换上外出的衣服，叶惺刚道了句谢，顾连森就好人做到底顺手帮他把那条宽松的短裤扯了下来。  
这一扯，两个人都愣住了。  
“你……你……你……”顾连森别开头，臊得话都说不出来了，他完全忘记了叶惺里面是挂着空档。  
“不好意思，我在家都不太习惯穿着内裤睡觉。”  
叶惺的脸上也有点发烫，昨晚是他故意的，早有心理准备。但今天他也是措手不及，脸皮还真没那么厚，手忙脚乱地给自己穿好裤子，然后才用绷带把自己的右手吊在胸前。

兵荒马乱地收拾好出门，两人走在路上，气氛还是尴尬的。  
“今天中午能带我去饭堂吗？”叶惺忽然问。  
“啊？”顾连森一大早就受了不少惊吓，意识还有点恍惚，半天才反应过来，说：“可以啊。你没去过饭堂么？”  
“没有。”  
“啊，你说过你不在外面吃饭来着。现在也没办法了，你只能老老实实去吃饭堂了。”  
顾连森想起饭堂的菜色，立刻有点幸灾乐祸，光是想象一下叶惺吃到那些东西时会有什么表情，他就心情愉悦。  
叶惺的科室和他不在同一栋楼，两人约好了中午在医院正门见，顾连森就哼着歌走了。哼着哼着，顾连森终于回过神，不对啊？我前不久不是还去饭堂躲他的吗？怎么变成要带他去吃饭堂了？

一脸懵逼的顾连森一上午做实验都心不在焉，一会加错了试剂，一会记错了量，所幸只是耽误了进度，也没弄出什么大事故。等顾连森收拾完东西，一看表，发现已经过了和叶惺约好的时间，急急忙忙冲出实验室。午休时间人多，他迟迟等不到电梯，只好跑了八层楼梯下楼。  
刚到医院正门，他就看见叶惺低着头站在门口的自动门外，如同每一次等他下课那样。正午的阳光打在了叶惺的半边身子上，让他手上的绷带白得更加刺眼，但那人却像丝毫没感觉到盛夏的热意，只一动不动地站着。仿佛无论发生什么，他都会一直等在那里，只等着自己能勇敢一点，主动朝他走过去。那一瞬，顾连森的心中有什么东西在汹涌着，叫嚣着，他很想冲上去紧紧地抱着那个人。他深吸了几口气，克制住了自己，佯装出了平静的样子，走出大门，说：“抱歉！久等了！”  
叶惺一脸惊讶地抬起头，看到顾连森的那一刻，紧绷的嘴角松弛了下来，随即翘起了一个好看的弧度，声音却有点颤抖：“我还以为你不会来了。”  
“怎么会，不是约好了吗。你怎么不在里面等？里面有空调。”  
“我刚刚站在里面，每隔三十秒就有一个路过的医生或者护士，或者是病人，问我需不需要帮忙。”叶惺苦笑了一下。  
“哈哈哈哈哈……”脑补了一下高大的叶惺站在正午高峰的医院大堂里被一群路人围观的窘样，顾连森很不厚道地笑了出声，然后被叶惺剜了一眼，忍住笑，说：“叶哥，对不起，是我错了。”  
见叶惺的眼神骤然有点呆滞，顾连森问：“怎么了？”  
“你是不是第一次喊我哥。”  
“？”  
顾连森感觉叶惺的重点有点奇怪，但还是歪着头，仔细地想了想，说：“不是吧。我还喊过你爷爷呢。”  
“……？？”  
“不过我还是觉得直接喊名字比较好听，爷新爷新的，威武霸气。”  
“……”

饭堂的菜色没有让顾连森失望，叶惺吃下去第一口，那表情堪称精彩。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
叶惺努力让自己优雅地把那一口名为咖喱实则甜得像巧克力的饭咽了下去，艰难地开口问：“饭堂的饭，都这么甜吗？”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈是啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
顾连森笑得上气不接下气，过了好一会才终于停了下来，说：“只要有任何像是会放糖的东西，都会甜得你怀疑人生，岛国人嗜甜啊。”  
“你天天都吃这个？”  
“是啊。你只要不点甜的就好的。像炸的东西都是比较安全的，但是千万不要点甜辣酱炸鸡，那玩意就是糖浆炸鸡……”  
顾连森滔滔不绝地给叶惺排雷，叶惺有好几次想揪着这只眉飞色舞的小卷毛质问他为什么不在点餐之前说，最后见他笑得开心，只好作罢，偷偷又在心里的小账本里给顾连森记上了一笔。


	8. 套路 第二十五章

套路 第二十五章

叶惺发现自己最近对于“在引起小卷毛警惕的边缘试探”一事十分热衷。每次他把顾连森撩得面红耳赤怀疑他是不是对自己图谋不轨的时候，他总能恰到好处地收手，装出一脸正直，然后看着顾连森自己在那揪着小卷毛纠结，他就觉得十分愉悦。叶惺能感觉到在他一次又一次地刺激之后，顾连森已经开始对他的亲近麻木，放松了警戒。要想最开始的顾连森对于和他并排骑车都是那么抗拒，现在的小卷毛每天被他抱在怀里醒来都很淡定了。  
叶惺觉得顾连森也是挺不可思议的，都撩他撩成这样了，一般人怎么也该明白了吧？可是这人却不知是真迟钝，还是在逃避现实不肯正视，总之迟迟没有表态。叶惺憋得慌，无数次想把表白的话说出口。但是他内心深处有一种直觉，尽管他们现在的相处方式跟情侣也没什么两样了，他如果主动捅破了这层纸，顾连森就一定会逃。他也不敢冒这个险，只能一点一点把这只迷茫的小野猫逼上悬崖，等他自己主动跳到自己的怀里。  
和喜欢的人躺在同一张床上将近一个月，竟然还什么都没有发生过，叶惺十分佩服自己。同时让叶惺感慨的是，顾连森的睡相是真的差，从第二天晚上开始，叶惺每晚都会因为被子被卷走而冷醒，又或是睡梦中突然被一个巴掌或者一条腿拍在肚子上惊醒。叶惺觉得自己的存在真是限制了顾连森的发挥，不然他说不定能把床单和下面的薄薄的床垫都一起卷走，又或是把岛国公寓纸糊一样薄的墙都给捶穿。通过几个夜晚的摸索，叶惺发现了唯一一个解决办法，就是在顾连森睡着之后把他牢牢地按在自己怀里，这样他就会老老实实地睡到天亮。  
但也不排除有意外的时候。比如现在。  
天刚亮，怀里的顾连森不知做了什么梦，一直在不安的扭动，叶惺被他的动静惊醒，放开了他，顾连森立刻翻了个身变成面朝着他，又紧紧地贴了上来。叶惺只好又把人搂进怀里。  
迷迷糊糊正要入睡，怀里的人又开始扭动，叶惺只好又放开手。顾连森却没有再翻身，只把头埋到了他的肩上，一只手搂着他的胸膛，另一条腿也猛地搭到他的肚子上，差点把他砸吐血。  
叶惺无奈，只好伸手顺着那头卷毛安抚睡梦中的人。顾连森皱了皱眉，抱得更紧了，半个身子严丝合缝地贴在了叶惺的身上，因而叶惺感觉到了顾连森下身的硬物正顶在他的肚子上。  
叶惺觉得顾连森一定是上天派来考验他的忍耐力的。他努力地吸着气，告诉自己要冷静。而上天的考验丝毫没有放过他的意思，抱着他就开始轻轻地蹭了起来。  
叶惺差点岔了气，强忍着被蹭出来的一身火，低头看了看。顾连森双目紧闭，脸颊却泛着潮红，呼吸还比平时要粗重，一看就知道在做什么梦。  
叶惺生无可恋，自己憋了大半个月，实在憋不住了才偷偷地在洗澡时解决了一次。这罪魁祸首倒好，直接在自己身上蹭了。叶惺一动不动，心里都要念圣经了，才让自己老老实实地饰演好被子的角色，任由他蹭。没多久，耳边传来低低的一声呻吟，身上的人猛地夹紧了腿，叶惺一个窒息的同时，感觉顶到肚子上的硬物突突地跳动了几下，身上的人才松开了禁锢，但还是紧紧地贴着他。  
叶惺很清晰地感觉着肚子上的物体还是半硬的，心中已经从圣经念到了佛经，努力平复情绪，肚子却突然感到一阵凉意。叶惺的脑子顿时炸开了，他忍无可忍，掀开被子，把手塞到自己的肚子和顾连森之间，果不其然摸到了满手滑腻。顾连森不知道是不是已经习惯了叶惺的存在，晚上睡觉也跟他一样毫无防备地挂着空档，此刻大量的精液正透过薄薄的短裤渗出来，在叶惺黑色的短袖上留下了一大片显眼的白色印迹。  
这下证据确凿，这家伙再也别想抵赖。叶惺气愤地想着，见人还没醒，把被子盖上，伸手握住顾连森半硬的性器，轻轻捏了几下，感到身上的人动了一动，立刻松开手，闭上眼睛装睡。

顾连森在做梦。梦里有人把手肆无忌惮地伸到他的嘴里搅，他想狠狠地咬那只手，却看到那只手上有几个狰狞的牙印，他心软了，任由那人欺负着他的舌头。他浑身都随身舌头上的触感烧了起来，只好扭动着身体挣扎着，却越挣越热。那人也不满足了，抽出手，揪起了他的头发，饱满的唇狠狠地印在了他的唇上，那一瞬间，他被潮水淹没了。  
顾连森醒了。  
睁开眼，他发现自己又像软体动物一样扒在叶惺身上，对此他已经淡定了，随即他很快就淡定不起来了，下半身微凉的触感让他明白刚刚那个梦带来了什么后果。他迅速地松开叶惺，坐起身，深灰色的短裤上已经渗出了一片斑驳。顾连森轻轻地掀起叶惺身上的被子，在叶惺的黑色短袖的下摆上看到一片可疑的痕迹。  
顾连森大惊失色，匆匆下床抽了几张纸，爬回床上去擦叶惺的短袖，但刚碰到叶惺的衣服，对方就翻了个身，把他的手连同纸巾一同压在了身下。一个触感不算陌生的粗硬物体还压在了他的手上。  
顾连森面红耳赤地想抽回手，对方却压得很紧。顾连森一边用另一只手掰动叶惺的身体，一边祈祷着叶惺千万不要在现在醒来。然而那显然是不可能的，叶惺缓缓睁开了眼，睡眼朦胧地看着他，声音沙哑，问：“连森？怎么了？”然后像是才感觉到了下身的异样，低下头，有点吃惊：“你这是……”  
顾连森觉得他跳进黄河也洗不清了。  
叶惺翻了个身，终于把他的手放了出来。顾连森忙缩回手，跳下床，还没来得及松口气，就见叶惺掀开被子，低头一看，愣住了。  
“这……”  
叶惺一脸迷茫，像是还没睡醒，还伸手去摸短袖上的白浊液体，顾连森想不起来要阻止了。叶惺捏了满手那些滑腻的液体，才一脸恍然，然后又拉开自己的裤头往里看了一眼，茫然地抬头，说：“不是我的啊……”  
顾连森呆若木鸡，脑子已经拒绝思考，叶惺喊了半天他才回魂。  
“连森……连森？”  
“啊？”  
“你……要不要先去洗个澡？”叶惺一脸玩味，“你的那个……快滴到地毯上了……”  
顾连森这才如梦初醒，连忙用还拽在手上的纸巾捂住下身，冲进了浴室。  
浴室很快响起了水声，叶惺终于忍不住狂笑出声。

顾连森已经不想离开浴室了。他根本想不到自己该拿什么脸面去面对叶惺。更绝望的是，他进来太急，连毛巾都没有拿，现在浑身上下湿漉漉的，浴室的地上只躺着那条斑驳的短裤。让叶惺帮他拿？顾连森认真地在思考要不干脆把自己溺死在这个小浴缸里算了，可是叶惺的手都那样了，再救他一回恐怕真要废了。  
又浪费了半天水，他终于鼓起勇气，悄悄打开浴室门。不知道上天是不是听到了他的求救，对面厕所亮着灯，卧室里空无一人，窗帘也拉得好好的，顾连森大喜，但还是小心谨慎地听着对面厕所的动静，发现迟迟没有水声，由此判断叶惺在蹲坑，于是湿漉漉地冲进了卧室，找到了毛巾和干净的衣服，以百米冲刺的速度跑回浴室。  
结果，他刚迈进厨房，厕所的门就开了，叶惺走了出来，挡住了顾连森回浴室的路。  
四目相对，顾连森也顾不上浑身都是湿的了，直接拿衣服捂住了关键部位，很后悔刚刚为什么没把自己淹死在浴缸里。  
“你为什么不冲厕所！！！”顾连森气急败坏地指责。  
“？？？”叶惺从一脸震惊变成一脸茫然，“我几分钟前就冲过了啊。”  
“你冲过了你为什么还不出来！蹲在里面吃早餐吗！”

叶惺很憋屈。一大早被顾连森吵醒，好不容易才捉弄了他一下，在厕所弄了半天才解决了憋了一早上的火，又怕顾连森闻到那股味道，只好在厕所里又等了半天，突然听到外面一阵咚咚咚的响声，当然就要出来看看情况。结果一出来就遇到一只刚出浴的全裸的小卷毛，一脸羞愤难当，白白嫩嫩的皮肤上还滴着水，让人只想狠狠地咬一口，胸前的两颗浅褐色的小点都挺立起来了，还只顾着捂着下身，叶惺觉得他可能又需要回厕所冷静一下了。  
“你让开！”小卷毛又怒喝。  
“是是是……”叶惺无奈地举手投降，但顾连森挡住了他回卧室的路，他只好把自己关回了厕所里。


	9. 套路 第二十八章

套路 第二十八章

敏感的前端被不轻不重地隔着两层布料搓｀揉着，顾连森立刻就颤抖了一下，挣扎着，奈何他现在浑身懒洋洋的，使不上劲，声音都变得有点不稳：“我……放开我……”  
“让我帮你好吗？”叶惺用力地按着他，声音压得很低，充满了蛊惑，手上还加了点劲，按压起了龟｀头下方最敏感的系带。  
“嗯……！”  
顾连森立刻乱了呼吸，浑身发软，但下`身却更硬了。他伸手想去抓叶惺的手，却连连被拂开，只好抓住了叶惺的手腕，却掰不动那只还在作乱的手，那只手甚至还开始轻轻地蹭着前端的小孔。  
“不……别！别弄那里！”  
虽然隔着两层布料，但顾连森的性｀器太过青涩，经不起这样的刺激。他能感觉到下`身有东西在源源不断地涌出，低下头，看见两层布料都被浸湿了，叶惺还用手拇指和食指捻了捻在灰色短裤上渗出来的透明粘液，带出了一条晶莹的丝。顾连森羞愧难当，手紧紧地抓住叶惺的手腕，勒得叶惺的手上都起了几道红痕。  
叶惺却丝毫不觉，右手按在了顾连森的胸口上，左手却撩开了他的裤头，迅速地伸进去直接握住了滚烫的性｀器。  
“！！！”  
顾连森呼吸一窒，立刻就想坐起身，叶惺早有防备，右手牢牢地按着他，低声说：“别动，太用力我手会疼。”  
顾连森登时就不敢动了，转念一想又觉得不对，说：“你手痛就别按着我啊！”  
“那你乖乖别动。”  
叶惺说着，不等他回过神来，就迅速地把他的短裤连同内裤扯下来一大截，淡粉色的性｀器立刻跳了出来，重重地打在了他的小腹上。  
“你……嗯……”  
叶惺的手很灵活，像是早已把顾连森掌握透了，一直在他的欲｀望上火上浇油。每每顾连森想开口抗议，叶惺就会重重地揉一揉他的敏感带，让他的话都变了调。  
那地方终归是很久没有被主人抚慰过，没几分钟就开始一跳一跳地颤了起来。快感太过强烈，射｀精感渐渐涌上来，顾连森呼吸渐粗，不由自主地屈起腿，把叶惺的手夹在了腿间，不能动弹。  
叶惺便干脆握着不动了。  
顾连森夹起腿蹭了几下，却因为叶惺的手的阻隔，完全是隔靴搔痒，到不了顶点。他难耐地昂起头，却不好意思在叶惺眼皮底下伸手去抚慰自己。只能难耐地扭动着身子。  
“想射吗？”  
叶惺的声音有点沙哑，充满了情｀欲的味道。  
顾连森别开头，不肯回答，叶惺便用右手手心轻轻地摩擦几下前端，感觉到手中的肉柱抖了抖，立刻又松开，过了几秒，又轻轻用手去刺激。  
“啊……！！！你放开……！！！”  
几度逼近高｀潮却硬生生停下，顾连森崩溃了，伸手想握住自己的器官，却又被叶惺按住了。  
“叶惺……你混蛋……”顾连森的声音已经急得带了点鼻音，直把叶惺听得热血沸腾。  
“帮帮我，我就让你射。”  
顾连森的手被叶惺拽着，引领着伸到叶惺的下`身，隔着裤子触碰到了一个粗长的东西。手感很熟悉，顾连森已经不用看都知道是什么了。  
“把你的自拍杆拿开。”顾连森咬牙切齿地说。  
叶惺听到这个比喻，忍不住笑了出声，说：“你的自拍杆这么粗？要不要用它拍个照？”说着还把东西放了出来，挺身顶了顶顾连森的肚子。  
顾连森气得直抖，闭口不答，手却被迫直接碰到了那个滚烫的东西，刚握上去，那粗壮的硬物就抖了抖。  
叶惺低喘一声，声音性｀感极了，顾连森头皮一麻，整个人像是被电了一下，手上也不由自主地紧握了一下。  
叶惺闷哼一声，俯下`身凑到他耳边，舔了舔顾连森的耳垂，说：“再摸摸。”  
顾连森浑身泛着情｀欲的红，他的下`身已经涨到了极点，前端都憋成了暗红色，敷衍地捏了捏手里的玩意，便想把手缩回来摸自己的，但叶惺的手却不放开，他艰难地说：“放开……让我……让我……”  
顾连森满脸通红，臊得半天没说出最后那个字，叶惺轻笑一声，坐起身，脱下上衣，跨坐在顾连森身上，伸手把他也拉了起来，抱在怀里，两根同样滚烫的器官就在这姿势下碰到了一起。  
“顾连森，我真的很喜欢你，跟我在一起好吗？”  
叶惺性｀感的声音在顾连森耳边响起，顾连森猛地浑身一颤，顿时眼前一片空白。  
忍耐已久的高｀潮快感特别地强烈，顾连森无意识地抓上了叶惺的肩膀，一股又一股浓稠的白浊液体喷在了两人的腹部上，足足射了七八股才停了下来，弄得两人的身上都一片黏腻，叶惺还轻轻地撸动着他的性｀器给他延长快感。  
过了好一阵，顾连森才放松下来，双眼涣散，脑中却是炸开了。

叶惺刚刚表白了？  
他怎么可以在这种时候表白？  
叶惺表白了，他怎么办？

“你不是前几天才射过我一身吗？现在又射那么多？”  
顾连森立马就没空胡思乱想了，面红耳赤地挣扎着想推开叶惺，叶惺却紧紧抱着他，下`身顶着他半软的性｀器，有点委屈地说：“帮帮我。”  
顾连森终究还是心软。他说服自己，他都射了别人一身了，还不是一次，礼尚往来也应该替他撸一下。  
顾连森犹豫着伸手握住那根大家伙，不太熟练地撸动了起来。他虽然对它已经不算陌生了，但这样毫无阻隔地触碰还是让顾连森涨红了脸。他悄悄低头看了看手上的东西。叶惺的性｀器硬起来之后是赤红色的，上面几根青筋暴起，比隔着裤子看起来更粗更长，与叶惺的血统给他的白皮肤一对比，显得十分狰狞。顾连森不敢再看，只心不在焉地撸着，听着叶惺在他耳边低低地喘着气。

顾连森连自己的业务都不太熟练，更别提替别人撸，手活烂到了一定境界。顾连森的手上有很多茧，叶惺被他摸得浑身起火，却一直不上不下的，又不好拂开他的手自己撸，只好把顾连森已经半耷拉下去的小兄弟揪起来，与自己的并在一起，抓着顾连森的手一起撸动着。  
“你别弄了……我不要了……”  
顾连森抓狂了，但依然抗议无效，手也挣不开叶惺的禁锢。  
顾连森刚射过不久，存货又很足，敏感得很，被叶惺的大手刺激了几下前端的小孔，很快又硬了起来。  
两根硬热的器官并在一起摩擦着，不知道是谁的黏液沾满了两人的器官，让他们的每一下动作都伴随着一股黏腻的水声，顾连森觉得，那声音很羞耻，那感觉很新鲜，那画面很刺激。  
又弄了一会，叶惺忽然把顾连森轻轻按倒在床上，用双手把顾连森的手和两人的器官握稳，挺着腰就开始上下摩擦着。  
“嗯……”  
与刚才温和的抚摸不同，叶惺有些激烈的动作带来截然不同的快感，让顾连森很快又濒临爆发。他难耐地呻吟出声，又回过神来，连忙咬紧下唇。  
叶惺的手轻轻地摸着他的唇，他还没来得及抗议叶惺的手上还沾了不少可疑的液体，叶惺的唇便堵了上来。  
叶惺的吻很温柔，唇很丰满，软得不可思议，但顾连森无暇思考，也来不及推开叶惺，就被叶惺下`身突然变得粗暴的动作刺激得射了出来。  
高｀潮的刹那顾连森忍不住张开了口大口吸气，叶惺的舌头却在此时钻了进来，让他差点岔了气。  
随即叶惺抱着他的手也收紧了，顾连森的手和腹部被几股微凉的液体打湿。  
叶惺射了，唇却不愿离开。  
在顾连森快要窒息的时候，叶惺终于松开了他的唇，躺在他身旁。那张迷人的脸上此刻泛着淡淡的红，满脸都是高｀潮过后的惬意和慵懒。  
顾连森看着他，有点出神，过了许久，一直都处于浆糊状态的大脑终于回了神。

顾连森绝望地瞪着天花板。  
完了，叶惺跟他表白了。  
完了，他的初吻没了。  
完了，他还跟叶惺撸了。而且不是一发，是两发。

他喜欢叶惺。叶惺也喜欢他。他们是不是就该在一起了？  
以前的自己，对喜欢的人，一往无前，无所畏惧，只想把整颗心掏出来，送给对方。可是那颗火热的心却被丢在了地上，还被狠狠地踩了几脚。他好不容易才捡了回来，小心翼翼地放了回去，却又被对方活生生地剖了出来。  
骆峥也说过喜欢自己。可不也是一样那样对自己？  
现在的叶惺，不也是那样对自己了？跟骆峥又有什么区别？  
一旦产生了这种阴暗的念头，顾连森就无法控制自己的恐惧。  
他很害怕。如果那颗百孔千疮的心再被糟蹋一次，还会不会再跳动？

叶惺缓了缓，起身拿了几张纸，把自己和还在发呆的顾连森清理干净整理好，躺回床上看着身旁的人。  
顾连森是个很好懂的人。他想什么脸上就会表现出来。  
叶惺很确定他也喜欢自己，但是却不知道为什么很抗拒喜欢自己。  
叶惺本以为自己会有足够的耐心，但他没想到一整个月都没能让顾连森松口。如今他没有时间了，也忍到了极限。  
叶惺看着顾连森渐渐沉下去的脸，最后对方还侧过身背对着他，缩成了一团，一副抗拒的姿态，明白今晚的事情对顾连森来说还是太过了。  
他摸也摸过了，啃也啃过了，顾连森虽然一直在抵抗，但叶惺知道他未必真的不愿意。  
叶惺觉得，顾连森拒绝的，从来就不是他，而是顾连森自己。

叶惺想了半天，也不知道该怎么办。最后只能轻轻地叹了口气，关上了灯。  
叶惺一直睁着眼，到了后半夜，窗外的雨声渐渐变小了。身旁的人一晚上都一动不动，呼吸声很轻，叶惺知道他也没睡着。  
天刚亮，叶惺便起了床，开始收拾行李。  
“你要走了？”顾连森低声问。  
“嗯。正好雨停了。”  
虽然住了一个月，但叶惺的行李不多，一个背包就能装完。  
叶惺背上包，坐在玄关穿鞋。

“叶惺。”  
叶惺屏住了呼吸，整颗心都提了起来。  
“你把我备用的被单拿去用吧。你一直都没时间去买新的。”  
叶惺的心沉了下去。  
“谢谢。”  
叶惺走在清晨的小路上，抱着一大袋被单，走着走着就把鼻子埋进了被单里，贪婪地吸着上面残留的顾连森的味道。他抱紧了被单，安慰自己，至少顾连森还是心软的，不然也不会给他被单了。  
叶惺在顾连森身边已经无计可施了。他进一步，顾连森就会退一步。  
那如果他退一步，顾连森会往前一步吗？


	10. 套路 第三十三章

套路 第三十三章

许久没有睡得那么沉，叶惺睁开眼的时候，发现自己怀里抱着几天来朝思暮想的人，耳边是他平稳而缓慢的呼吸声，叶惺一瞬间以为自己还在做梦。  
主动从顾连森家离开的那几天，叶惺过得很煎熬。每晚他躺在宿舍那狭小的单人床上，总是忍不住怀疑自己当时是不是太过的决绝。万一顾连森真的就止步不前，他是该穷追不舍，还是就此放手？不管是哪一个选择，对叶惺来说都是痛苦的，即便他彻夜不眠地思考了几个晚上，也没能得出一个答案。  
所幸上天还是眷顾他的。顾连森终于鼓起勇气朝他迈了过来。昨天看见那熟悉的小卷毛的那一刻他还以为自己累得出现了幻觉，可顾连森就那样冲进了他的怀里，撞碎了他连日的不安。等到再次躺在这张床上时，闯入他鼻中的顾连森的气息竟像是异氟醚一样，让他神经松弛，浑身瘫软，转眼间就失去了意识。  
叶惺很是懊恼。  
昨天的顾连森是那么的坦诚，那么的主动，那么的情绪外露，甚至还诚实地对陌生人承认对自己的关切。昨晚如果他没有就那样睡过去，或许他就能顺势和顾连森做这样那样的事情……  
叶惺越想越气，突然发觉现在也还为时未晚，立刻坐起身，迅速地掀开了两人身上的被子。

顾连森虽有腰伤，但本身的体质很好，冬暖夏凉，此刻即便是开了空调，他的体温也是偏低的，因此随叶惺揭开被子涌进来的冷气没有对他带来半分的影响，依然呼吸平稳地熟睡着。  
叶惺很兴奋。这虽然不是他第一次对睡梦中的顾连森下手，却是第一次以弄醒他为目的下手，像是关了许久的猛兽被扔进了羊圈，终于可以凶猛肆虐。  
叶惺撩起顾连森的上衣，露出他平坦的小腹。顾连森虽然很久没有锻炼，但叶惺知道在这些肌肉紧绷的时候会现出腹肌的轮廓，不算清晰，却很诱人。他伸出舌头，轻轻地在肚脐眼上舔着，如愿以偿地看到肌肉猛地收缩了起来。他满意地转移阵地，用舌头在那光滑的腹部上描绘着腹肌的轮廓，惹得每块被他触碰的肌肉都开始颤抖起来。  
“嗯……”  
耳边传来一声低低的呻吟，传到叶惺的耳中却像炸响了一声雷，他抬眼看了眼顾连森，却见对方依然双目紧闭，眉头只微微蹙起，像是在表示美梦被惊扰的不满。  
随着那声呻吟，叶惺感觉浑身都开始发热。他也不再克制自己的动作，轻轻的舔舐变成了温柔的亲吻，缓缓地上移，终于在到达胸前因受凉而挺立起来的小点的时候，变成了重重地啃咬。  
突如其来的疼痛终于惊醒了睡梦中的人，顾连森半支起上身，努力睁开迷蒙的双眼，只看到有个脑袋埋在自己的胸前，那个自己都不怎么触碰的地方此刻正遭受着粗暴的对待，又酸又痛，还有一种难以言喻的感觉，让他头皮发麻。  
顾连森连忙伸手推开叶惺的头，谁知感觉到他的抵抗，叶惺更加用力地吸了一口。  
“唔……！”  
那种难以言喻的感觉顷刻间窜遍了全身，直把顾连森弄得浑身发抖，他咬着牙，忍过那阵战栗，才气愤地说：“叶惺，你这一大早的是要干什么？还让不让人睡觉？”  
“你可拟地续睡……”  
“你能不能放开我再说话？！”顾连森抓狂了，坐起身，揪着叶惺不长的头发，把他拎了起来。刚想说话，叶惺却顺着起来的势头，把顾连森按在了床头，直接堵住了他的唇，舌头还从他半张的唇间闯了进来。  
叶惺的舌头凶猛地掠过顾连森的齿列，然后卷起另一根被吓得呆了的舌头，开始调戏了起来。  
“唔唔唔！”顾连森连抗议的话都被堵在了嘴里，心里很憋屈，泄愤似的轻轻地咬了叶惺的舌头一口，叶惺立刻放开了他。  
顾连森嘿嘿一笑，满脸写着“有本事你再过来试试”，却见叶惺苦笑了一下，抬起手揉了揉他的头发，说：“你知道我现在对于往你嘴里放东西有多大的心理阴影吗？”  
顾连森愣了愣，才瞥见眼前那只手上的伤疤，胸口一痛，顿时没了刚才的得意，各种各样的情绪开始汹涌着，他咬咬牙，主动吻上了叶惺的唇。  
他的力度控制得不好，下唇重重地磕在了叶惺的牙上，顿时嘴里就泛起了一股血腥味，痛得他缩了缩。叶惺似是被他的主动吓到了，愣了愣，此刻见他想退缩，立刻伸手按住了他的头，重重地吸`吮他的唇，舌头也不知悔改地开始试探着伸进来。顾连森闭上眼，笨拙地伸舌舔了一下叶惺的舌，叶惺呼吸一窒，接下来的却是一场更激烈的掠夺。  
顾连森被吻得头脑发昏，唇舌交缠的地方像是点起了一簇簇的火，燃烧的情｀欲渐渐让他双眼迷离。  
待到他的唇终于被松开，他的气喘得像是刚刚打完了一场球赛，而叶惺却不等他把气喘匀，舌舔上了他敏感的耳廓，手却突然握住了他在接吻时就挺立起来的下`身。  
“嗯……！”  
“亲几下就这么硬了。”  
顾连森满脸通红地低下头，却看见自己借给叶惺的运动裤上也支起来了个小帐篷，立刻报复性地抓住了对方的勃`起，不轻不重地捏了一下，嘲讽道：“说得好像你没有硬一样啊。”  
叶惺的呼吸顿了顿，就毫不羞愧地在他耳边慢悠悠地说：“我看着你的脸就能硬。”  
叶惺的声音沙哑，十分的性｀感，灼热的气息打在顾连森的耳朵上，弄得他心痒难搔，然后叶惺的舌头开始不规矩地要往顾连森耳朵里的小洞里钻，耳边响起湿腻的水声，加上那与瘙痒感一同袭来的快感，让顾连森脖子都缩了起来，忍不住低低地呻吟出声。  
“你！！不要舔那里……嗯……”  
叶惺却趁机脱下了他的裤子，直接握上了他已经开始吐水的前端。  
“这么湿。”  
叶惺只感慨了一句，便放开了他，顾连森还没来得及松口气，就见叶惺弯下腰，低下头。意识到他要做什么，顾连森大惊，喊道：“别！”  
“小声点，别把邻居吵醒了。”  
叶惺握住他亢奋的性｀器，张口含了下去。  
“嗯……”  
灼热的性｀器被纳入到一处温暖湿润的地方，叶惺灵活的舌头还在他敏感的小孔和系带的地方来回刺激着，太过强烈的快过让顾连森忍不住抓上了叶惺的头发，痛感却让对方收紧了口腔，突如其来的紧致让顾连森爽得粗喘了起来。  
那未经人事的地方经不起这样强烈的刺激，顾连森很快就觉得下腹酸胀，射｀精感渐渐涌上来，他连忙揪着叶惺的头发，喘着气说：“别舔了……放开……我要……我要射了……”  
叶惺闻言却一低头，深深地把他的昂扬含了进去。  
“啊啊啊啊——！”  
被深喉的感觉太过刺激，几乎是在他的龟｀头顶到叶惺喉咙的软肉的同时，他就眼前一片发白，射了出来，无法自控地叫了出声。  
叶惺虽然只深喉了一下就把他的性｀器吐了出来，但顾连森射的太快，量又多，直把他呛得捂着嘴咳了起来。顾连森却还没有射完，被吐出来的性｀器又喷出两股精｀液，溅到了叶惺的下巴和手上。  
高｀潮后的顾连森有点失神，但看到叶惺那张完美的脸上沾着自己的精｀液的样子，他又极度地亢奋，还没硬下去的器官跟着抖了一抖。  
叶惺的手上全是咳出来的顾连森的精｀液，便在顾连森的大腿上涂开，把顾连森的腿间弄得一片黏腻，才脱下自己的裤子，随手把脸上的白浊擦了擦，又用湿漉漉的手安抚了两下自己硬得发疼的地方，把还在发愣的顾连森抱进自己的怀里，沙哑着说：“你爽过了，现在轮到我了。”  
“叶惺……”感觉到毫无阻隔地抵在自己屁股后面的滚烫物体，顾连森开始慌了。  
“叫点别的？叫得好听我就不进去？”  
“爷新？”  
叶惺挑挑眉，扶着那湿漉漉的东西顶在他的臀缝间，开始用坚硬的头部缓缓地上下蹭动着，吓得顾连森声音都变调了：“你要我……叫什么……”  
“叫哥。”  
叶惺还加了点劲，顾连森觉得身后那个地方都要被顶开了。  
“叶……哥！”顾连森几乎是咬牙切齿地喊。  
叶惺见好就收，把顾连森放在床上，自己则侧躺在他身后，让自己的家伙从顾连森健壮的大腿间挤了进去，借着顾连森腿间的精｀液开始缓缓地抽｀插了起来。动了一会，见顾连森还是浑身僵硬，叶惺舔了舔顾连森的耳朵，低声安慰道：“我真的就蹭蹭，不进去。没有润滑，会弄伤的。”  
顾连森这才放松了一点，紧接着叶惺又说：“不过你得夹紧一点，不然我得考虑用别的地方了。”  
顾连森吓得一哆嗦，用力地夹紧了大腿。  
“嗷！！！！！”  
叶惺错估了一个打了十几年篮球的人的大腿肌肉拥有的力量，顾连森用力的那一刹那，大腿内侧的肌肉硬得像是两块铁板，夹得叶惺一声惨叫，一瞬间只觉得下`身仿佛被夹断了。  
身后的叫声太过惨烈，吓得顾连森连忙松开腿，坐起身。  
“你还好吧……”  
只见叶惺弓着身，痛苦地捂着痛得完全软下去的小兄弟，满头大汗，那细长的睫毛一片湿润，生理性的眼泪都快流出来了。  
顾连森一脸愧疚，又有点委屈，说：“是你说要夹紧一点的……”  
“你把我……夹断了……以后……你怎么办……”  
顾连森挺佩服叶惺都这个样子了还能贫嘴。  
看着叶惺原本因为情｀欲泛红的俊脸此刻痛得煞白，顾连森良心发现，硬生生地把到了嘴边的那句“以后可以用我的啊”憋了回去。


	11. 套路 第三十四章

套路 第三十四章

过了好一会，叶惺似乎终于缓了过来，只生无可恋地躺在床上凝视着天花板。  
顾连森松了口气，便觉得自己的下半身一片黏腻，难受得不行，爬起身，说：“我先去洗个澡。”  
“嗯。”叶惺有气无力地应了一声。  
顾连森冲着澡，想起刚才的事情，越想越好笑，最后忍不住笑了出声，兴致上来，他还借着水声的掩护，唱起了那首《男人最痛》。正唱到兴头上，身后的浴室门“唰”地开了。  
糟了，忘记锁门了。  
顾连森顿时噤若寒蝉，回过头，看到叶惺黑得像锅底一样的脸色，连忙一脸讨好：“叶，叶哥……”  
叶惺一步跨进了浴室，反手就把门关上了。  
“你，你冷静点！”  
顾连森吓得后退了一步，然而他的浴室加上了浴缸也只有不到四平方米，他一退，头就重重地撞在了墙上，花洒的热水直接浇在了他的头上，他无暇顾及，因为下一秒叶惺就迈进了浴缸，把他按在了墙角。  
“你是不是以为这里的隔音很好？”  
叶惺危险的语气让顾连森全身的汗毛都竖了起来。  
“我……没有……”  
“那你是当我听不懂粤语了？”  
“没有没有！叶哥你那么博学……”  
顾连森赔着笑脸，他是没想到叶惺竟然能没几句在调上的歌词里听出来他在唱什么。  
但叶惺显然不是那么好打发的。  
顾连森被压在浴缸上亲得七荤八素，浑身被啃出了一块块发红的痕迹，叶惺才放开他，贼心不死地逼着他握着两人硬起来的家伙撸。顾连森撸到手都软了，他自己早就已经射了出来，叶惺的家伙还硬得不行，迟迟不泄，顾连森忍不住问：“它是不是被夹坏了？”  
然后他就被又黑了脸的叶惺按倒在浴缸里，强行压着他在他半硬的东西上蹭。顾连森前面很敏感，被他蹭着没多久又硬了，过了一会又泄了一次，终于在他觉得包`皮都快被磨破的时候，叶惺才粗喘着射了他一身。

等到叶惺草草地把两人弄干净，顾连森已经累得一根手指头都不想动了。他本就不是纵欲的人，这样连续被撸了三次，爽是爽，但是爽完之后他整个人都被掏空了。  
见他还躺在浴缸里一动不动，叶惺无奈，问：“你是还想再来一次吗？”  
顾连森一个激灵，连忙爬起来，匆匆套上裤子，正要投奔被窝的怀抱，却被叶惺拉住。  
“今天周五。昨天是政府发了警报说休息，今天没有啊。现在都七点半了，本部放假，你觉得我们医院会放假吗？”  
顾连森一瞬间心都凉透了。  
地球不爆炸，医院不放假。地球爆了炸，医院忙到炸。  
说好的纵欲过后小受都能美美地睡一觉呢？！  
等等，谁小了？谁受了？叶惺那玩意搞不好真的废了呢？  
顾连森打量了一眼，叶惺正在穿内裤，很努力的把还没完全冷静的家伙往内裤里塞。顾连森又心虚了。  
不太像是废了啊。但是如果现在能让他躺回去睡一觉，当小受他也愿意啊！

叶惺见他一脸绝望地看着自己，摸了摸那头蔫了的小卷毛，说：“中午别去饭堂了，我早点回来给你做饭，你吃完就能睡觉了。”  
顾连森想起叶惺单手就能做出那碗番茄蛋面的厨艺水平，立刻精神百倍，心里感慨有男朋友真好啊，浑然忘记了害得他这么累的罪魁祸首是谁。  
叶惺也很感慨，这小卷毛能长到这么大还没被人拐跑真是不容易啊。

确定关系快一个月了，顾连森觉得，大多数时候，叶惺都是个很完美的恋人。  
叶惺对他以前有多少的包容，现在就有多少的纵容。  
他可以心血来潮，一口气提四五个想吃的菜，还都是工序很多的菜，叶惺从来听了都只是点点头，晚上他回到家就能看到叶惺在厨房忙活，然后匆匆吃完饭叶惺才赶回实验室继续忙。  
他可以一头枕在叶惺的肚子上，翘着二郎腿和林誉他们打手游，叶惺从来不抱怨被他忽视，只一动不动，乖乖的当个枕头，尽管有时手会不太规矩。  
他可以一直拒绝叶惺的求欢，叶惺从来都不会强求，一脸隐忍，只握着他的手让他替自己打出来。  
顾连森最初是很享受叶惺的纵容的。  
他承认他当时会冲去找叶惺，会那样对叶惺承认自己的感情，都是因为那一整夜的恐惧让他失去了理智。  
过了这些天，冷静下来之后，他还是害怕的。  
他怕叶惺要的东西他给不了。  
他怕他自己会一无所有。  
在一起时间久了之后，他却发现叶惺对他好像并无所图。  
他终于松了口气。  
但是从上个星期开始，顾连森发现叶惺就好像在疏远他。  
叶惺晚上虽然还会回来做饭，但回来得一天比一天晚。中午有时候也借故说科里有事情没时间和他一起去吃饭，但顾连森买了便当送到他们科的办公室，却发现他根本不在。最让他觉得恐惧的是，到了晚上，叶惺竟然不对他动手动脚了。  
难道是他的任性让叶惺厌倦了？  
顾连森开始慌了。

叶惺觉得最近的顾连森有点奇怪。  
晚饭也不再点一堆菜了，问他想吃什么，也只是回答什么方便就做什么吧，有一天甚至让叶惺可以不用回来做饭了。难道自己的厨艺退步了？  
顾连森晚上也不打游戏了，只安安静静地坐在叶惺旁边，看着他做为了晚上能多和顾连森待一会而特意从科里带回来完成的工作。叶惺问他怎么不玩游戏了，顾连森只安静地摇头说，不想玩了。  
在一起之后，叶惺发现顾连森是个比他想象中要自律的人。除开那次让叶惺不堪回首的失败的晨间运动不计，后来也有过好几次，叶惺磨着他陪自己折腾到半夜，顾连森白天尽管累得眼睛都睁不开，还能坚持着准时到科里，即便没有人要求他一定要按时到，即便他到了科里也只是一个人看看论文捣鼓捣鼓实验，因为他的教授对他的自觉很放心，已经开始放养他了，所以他其实完全可以在家多休息一会。几次过后，叶惺就克制住了自己。一方面是心疼顾连森，至于另一方面……

叶惺其实在悄悄找房子。  
学校两周前就通知他宿舍修好了可以回去住了，但叶惺趁机对负责人说他不放心宿舍的安全，问能不能提前搬走。负责人犹豫了一会，直到叶惺说不追究学校造成的财产损失，才勉强答应了。  
叶惺心花怒放。他早就受不了顾连森那房子了。一方面是太小了，他如果坐在暖桌旁工作，顾连森想去阳台就得从他身上跨过去，叶惺每次都想趁机就把人绊倒按在地毯上上下其手，实际上他也这么干过，结果就是那一晚的工作他硬是拖到了天亮才完成。另一方面则是，那房子的隔音太差了。  
岛国的房子为了提高抗震能力，层数较高的公寓虽然是钢筋水泥建造，但墙壁的主要材料都是木材。顾连森晚上的睡眠质量很好，所以可能一直没有发觉，住他们家隔壁房间的那位大哥晚上睡觉的呼噜其实打得震天响。  
第一次被惊醒的时候，叶惺还以为是顾连森在打呼，仔细一听却发现声音是从墙的另一边传来的，但就跟在耳边响起的毫无区别。  
后来再被吵醒，叶惺只能狠狠地捶几下墙，等到对面的鼾声消失之后，才能好好睡觉。但隔壁清晰的呼吸声让叶惺有种他的床上躺了三个人的错觉。  
意识到隔音竟然这么差，叶惺更加不敢对顾连森乱来了。  
叶惺迫不及待地就去找了房屋中介替他找房子。他本想叫上顾连森一起去看房，但思前想后，还是决定给顾连森一个惊喜。  
叶惺的实验已经结束，却要写成论文在两个月后的学会上发表，截稿日没剩几天了，他忙得不可开交，又得迁就中介的营业时间去看房，只好抽了几个中午和晚饭前的时间去看房，不过他把房子的资料藏得很好，顾连森一直都没有发现。  
叶惺对于日本公寓的隔音不抱希望了，所以想租一栋一户建。一户建是岛国的传统房屋，一般都是一栋两层高的小房子，在国内就相当于别墅了。因为一栋楼只住一户人家，房子的空间足够大，而楼与楼之间隔得也比较远，就不用担心隔音问题。而岛国这样的房子相当多，尤其是在这个房屋用地一点都不缺的山里，因此房租并不贵。  
叶惺记得顾连森喜欢晒太阳，看了十几套房子，终于找到了一套卧室带落地玻璃窗的房。这套房子的一楼是客厅、厨房和杂物间，是传统的和式装修，二楼则是卧室、客房和书房，是西式的装修，房子外部还有个不算小的和式的庭院。  
叶惺觉得很满意，就交了定金，跟中介敲定了入住时间，过两个星期就可以搬家。  
终于了却一桩心愿，论文也在今天交了稿，叶惺的心情很好，早早就买了菜回到家，准备做顿大餐庆祝一下，却看见顾连森的背包扔在地上，人已经回来了。


	12. 套路 第三十五章

套路 第三十五章

“我回来了，连森？你在吗？”  
没听到回答，叶惺觉得有点奇怪，往屋子里看了一眼，没人。浴室灯开着，应该是在里面。  
叶惺敲了敲浴室门，里面却很安静，不像是有人在洗澡的样子。他熟练地拉开浴室的门，却看到顾连森半个人泡在水中，抱着膝盖缩在浴缸里，浴室里凉飕飕的，没有一丝热气。  
“睡着了？”  
叶惺皱了皱眉，现在已经入秋，虽然山里白天还是热得要穿短袖，但是晚上气温会降得很低，很多人一不注意就感冒了。叶惺弯腰想去抱顾连森起来，结果被顾连森用力挣了一把，他猝不及防，地上又很滑，整个人就狼狈地摔进了浴缸里。  
叶惺浑身湿透了，被浴缸里冰凉的水冻得打了个寒战，见顾连森明明没有睡着却还这样泡着冷水，顿时火冒三丈。  
“你搞什么？水这么冷你怎么还这样泡着？”  
顾连森的脸还埋在膝盖中间，被他一喝，立刻就发起抖来。  
叶惺还以为他是冷的，连忙去拉顾连森抱在膝盖上的手，想把他拽起身。结果拽开了顾连森的手，就看到他通红的眼眶。  
顾连森缓缓抬起头，深深地吸着气，硬要装出平静的语调，说：“叶惺，你是不是已经对我，厌倦了。”  
他的声音越说越抖，最后三个字已经变了调，话刚说完，他眼里的两滴的眼泪忍不住就滑了下来，连忙又把头低下去。  
叶惺懵了。虽然刚才他是凶了点，但也不至于让顾连森又这么大反应。一时竟不知道如何反应。  
顾连森低头用手臂抹了抹眼泪，又抬起头来看着叶惺。见叶惺没有回答，他咬紧下唇，跪坐起身，扯开叶惺的休闲裤，掏出那个还在沉睡的大家伙，一口含进了嘴里。  
“你……唔……”  
顾连森的口腔很软，很烫，叶惺几乎是立刻就勃起了。但顾连森的嘴一动，牙就磕到了柱身上，弄得叶惺又痛又爽。  
这是顾连森第一次给他口。  
虽然他给顾连森舔过好几次，但顾连森在这方面总是很害羞，叶惺没有强求他帮自己。因此现在光是看到顾连森低着头，嘴里含着他粗硬的东西，他就兴奋得出了不少水。  
但顾连森的行为太不寻常了，还有，他的嘴里真的太烫了。  
叶惺拽着那头小卷毛，想让他放开自己。察觉到他的抗拒，顾连森一个用力，把他深深地含了进去。  
顾连森被他粗长的性器顶得一个干呕，却强忍着不吐出来，喉头的软肉立刻裹住了坚硬的龟头，又热又紧，弄得叶惺差点就射了出来。  
叶惺吓出了满头大汗，手上猛地使劲，终于把顾连森拽开了。  
“咳咳咳……我……咳咳……我弄疼你了吗……对不起……”  
叶惺见顾连森被呛得满脸通红，原本止住的泪水又开始往下掉，心里也跟着难受了起来。他轻轻地把人抱在怀里，摸了摸额头，果然是滚烫的。  
“你发烧了！”  
“我没事的……你要做也可以的……”  
顾连森说着，手又不规矩地摸上了那个坚硬的地方。

叶惺觉得自己快被他弄疯了。他紧紧地拽住顾连森的手，不让他再火上浇油，然后迅速地脱下自己身上湿透的衣物，开了热水冲了一会，感觉到顾连森冰冷的身上开始渐渐热了起来，才关了水草草把两人擦干，把顾连森抱了出去，放在了床上。  
叶惺直起身，想去拿点退烧药，原本安静的顾连森却紧紧地拽着他的手，哀求道：“别走……叶惺……别走……”  
叶惺无奈，只好爬上床，把人抱在怀里。赤裸的肌肤相贴，叶惺感觉到顾连森的体温高得吓人。连忙又坐起身，想去拿点冰块。结果顾连森整个人抱了上来，不让他动，又把头埋在他的胸前。  
“叶惺……我错了……我真的知道错了……”  
“你这……到底是怎么了？乖，不哭了。”  
叶惺光溜溜的胸前传来温热湿润的触感，他一头雾水，只能抱紧低声哭泣的人，温柔地安慰着。  
“我不该，我不该那么任性……呜……我不该……整天打游戏……不该要吃那么多菜……”  
叶惺听着顾连森哭得有点上气不接下气，还要在那一条条细数自认为很任性的行为，磕磕巴巴地道歉，顿时心疼不已。  
叶惺没想到顾连森竟是这样缺乏安全感。  
他一直能感觉到顾连森内心对爱情渴望的同时又在恐惧着，所以他不敢奢望对方能给他多热烈的回应。他原以为既然都在一起了，他就可以慢慢来。  
实际上，这一个月以来，顾连森给他的反应已经比他想象中要好很多，顾连森虽然没有主动向他表达自己的爱意，但是顾连森比以前要更放得开，会对他任性，还会很粘他。他在厨房做饭的时候顾连森总要在他身后打转，不时借着帮忙的名义靠过来，轻轻碰一碰他的手，蹭一蹭他的肩，连打游戏的时候都不喜欢坐在书桌前了，总喜欢靠着他坐。  
叶惺之前以为顾连森只是粘人，现在才明白或许那是因为这些肢体上的接触能给顾连森带来一些安全感。而最近自己因为有事瞒着对方，与他的接触确实变少了，因此就让他感到了恐慌。  
叶惺弄明白了之后，就把埋头抽噎的顾连森抱了起来，轻轻地轻吻着顾连森的唇。  
叶惺不带情欲的吻很温柔，亲吻了一会顾连森的唇之后，又吻上了那双哭得有点肿的眼睛，轻轻吻掉了上面的泪水。  
一直亲到顾连森慢慢平静了下来，他胸中只剩下满腔的爱意，却不知道如何才能把它们都交给眼前的人。  
“宝宝……我喜欢你，我也喜欢你的任性，我喜欢你的一切。我爱你，我哪都不会去的，我这辈子都只陪着你。”  
兴许是因为这个有点羞耻的称呼，也或许是因为叶惺饱含爱意的表白，让顾连森睁开了眼，那双杏眼湿漉漉的，叶惺却在里面看到了顾连森一直藏在心底的感情。  
“我也……喜欢你……我也爱你……”  
顾连森很认真地小声说完，立刻就害羞了，闭上了双眼，像只鸵鸟一样又把头埋到了叶惺的胸前。  
叶惺觉得直到这一刻顾连森才真正对他敞开了心扉。他激动得双眼都有点模糊，只紧紧地抱着他的小卷毛，轻轻地用鼻尖蹭着那柔软的头发。顾连森的味道充满了他的鼻腔，他贪婪地汲取着，然后觉得下`身都有点蠢蠢欲动。  
叶惺强忍着躁动，暗骂自己真是个禽兽。  
安抚了半天，顾连森终于平静了下来。叶惺轻轻把他放平，亲一亲他的额头，起身拿来了退烧药喂他吃完，又把他抱在了怀里。

顾连森乖乖地被他搂着，没多久药就起效了，顾连森像是快要睡着了，却迷迷糊糊地说：“叶惺……”  
“嗯？”  
“你顶到我了……”  
“……”  
叶惺觉得，在顾连森面前，他的下半身能把他下半生的脸都丢完。


	13. 套路 第三十七章

套路 第三十七章

这是插尿管的教学？可是尿管呢？

顾连森一脸懵逼地看着小护士把男人的下`身撸直，撩开裙摆就骑了上去，这才猛然醒悟。  
去他的教学视频，这分明就是岛国动作片！

这也不能怪顾连森发现得太晚，他真的是见得太少。顾宅男虽然不是说没有看过小电影，但因为他第一次看的印象太过深刻，那惨烈的经历导致他对小电影都有了心理阴影。  
那是他初三的时候。班里的不少毛头小子都迈入了青春期，个子开始飞快地窜着，雄性荷尔蒙分泌旺盛，整天都像是有用不完的精力。顾连森那时刚刚进入了变声期，个子没长多少，但是该发育的地方都开始发育了。  
有一天午休，顾连森趴在桌子上午睡时被尿憋醒，迷迷糊糊爬起来去上厕所。结果一进厕所，就看见班上六七个男生围在洗手台旁边，鬼鬼祟祟地不知道在干什么。见有人进来，一群小伙子全都吓了一跳，看清楚是顾连森，才松了口气，纷纷起哄，把正要去便池放水的顾连森给抓了过去。  
“顾连森！今天的事情你可要保密啊！做兄弟的讲义气才把好东西拿出来分享给你们，可别去举报我啊。”他们班的体育委员揽着他的肩膀说道。体育委员从初二就开始长个，现在已经将近一米八，比当时的顾连森高了整整一个头，顾连森被他按着，完全动弹不得，被迫抬头看他们放在洗手台上的国产山寨手机上播的小电影。  
那小小的屏幕上映着两具白花花交缠在一起的肉｀体，当时的小电影是真.AV画质，但模糊带来的朦胧美加上女｀优的呻吟，让一群青春躁动的小伙子热血沸腾。顾连森是第一次看小电影，心里的躁动也不是没有，但更多的是一肚子的尿意，加上男厕所的味道实在是难闻，他挣了挣，说：“放开我，我要去厕所。”  
“哟，咱们小小森这么快就憋不住了？”体育委员笑得一脸猥琐，伸出手捏了捏顾连森的小兄弟。那个年纪的男生玩闹时互相捏对方的下`体也是很平常的事情，顾连森平时虽然不介意，但是现在他的下`身本来就因为尿急憋得半硬，现在被捏了几下，那青涩的地方立刻就完全硬了起来。  
“哟，很硬啊。”  
“放手！”顾连森一声怒吼，结果那六七个男生听了体育委员的话都来了劲，按着他，个个都贱笑着伸手去揉他的小兄弟。  
等他们终于放开手，顾连森的肚子已经涨到了极点。他冲进了隔间，摔上了门，顾不得门外猥琐的笑声，连忙把自己被刺激到硬得不行的家伙掏出来，但是因为太硬了半天都尿不出来。隔间里的味道更是熏人，他难受得很，咬咬牙，狠狠地掐了自己的小兄弟一把，疼得小兄弟软了，眼泪也掉下来了，才终于尿了出来。  
从那以后，顾连森对小电影都产生了心理阴影。大学时，林誉曾经在宿舍公放过小电影，和两个室友一起欢快地撸着管。而顾连森看到那交缠的白花花的肉｀体，就想起了男厕所的恶臭，以及膀胱都憋得要炸裂的痛苦。

见他看个小电影都能走神，叶惺低下头，轻轻咬着顾连森的耳垂。顾连森的耳朵很敏感，一下子就回过神来，咬牙切齿地说：“你…你是不是早就知道这是A片了！”  
“我不知道啊，这又不是我的碟。”叶惺一脸无辜，但顾连森连一个标点符号都不信了。  
顾连森想把小电影给关了，却发现自己不知道从什么时候开始被叶惺用手脚牢牢地缠着，挣都挣不动，顿时就想起当年被体育委员按着不能动的感觉，吼道：“放开我！”  
见他情绪激动，叶惺松开手，放他的手自由活动，却拧过他的头，逼迫他和自己接吻。  
叶惺的吻很轻柔，带着安抚的意味，亲了一会，顾连森渐渐平静了下来。叶惺的手却握住了顾连森的下`身，说：“宝宝，你看片看了这么久竟然都没硬？”  
“我……”顾连森满脸通红，正想辩解，叶惺就把舌头伸了进去。  
这次的吻变得凶狠霸道，房间里一时只剩下唇舌交缠的水声和还没停下的岛国片里的喘息声。  
“嗯。现在硬了。”叶惺放开他，满意地说。


	14. 套路 第三十八章

套路 第三十八章

叶惺的手撩开了顾连森的裤头，直接让那挺立的性器露了出来，轻轻地握着上下撸动着。  
“嗯……你……”  
顾连森震惊了。他好好的收拾着东西，为什么会变成现在这样？为什么他的书桌里会有一套A片？到底是谁的片？叶惺的吗？不对啊，就叶惺来的那天的那个情况，要是还能有心思收拾一套A片过来，那叶惺的脑子可能真的有坑。那真的是那个卖书桌的老哥的？  
察觉到他又在走神，叶惺手上用了点力，捏了捏敏感的龟头，成功逼出了一声呻吟之后，低声说：“宝宝……帮我舔舔好不好？像上次那样，嗯，就像她这样。”  
顾连森下意识地想拒绝，有些迷离的杏眼瞥见那小护士正在给那男病人口，表情陶醉，场面淫靡，顾连森想起上次自己给叶惺舔的时候不知道是不是也是这样，顿时窘迫得说不出话来。  
见他不说话，叶惺当他答应了，放开了他，半跪起身，脱了上衣，拉着他的手就往自己的下身摸去。  
叶惺那地方已经硬了，把宽松的短裤顶了起来。  
顾连森随手在叶惺的蛋蛋上捏了捏，叶惺立刻就闷哼一声，饱含情欲的声音特别性感。顾连森顿时头脑发热，伸手扯下了叶惺的短裤，那根粗长的性器就弹了出来。  
虽然替叶惺撸了那么多回，上次慌乱之中也含过一回，都没好意思仔细看，这是第一次顾连森这么近距离仔细打量这玩意。叶惺的性器又粗又长，三股海绵体胀起来之后泾渭分明，上面隐隐能看见几条青筋，却并不突出。顾连森试探地伸伸舌舔了舔顶端，叶惺的腹肌立马就绷紧了，那大家伙也跟着抖了抖，渗出了一滴透明的粘液。见叶惺因为自己的触碰而激动，顾连森突然也兴奋了起来，再不犹豫，一口把叶惺的性器含进了口中。  
没含进去多少，顾连森的嘴里就被塞满了，也不敢动，怕一动牙齿就会磕到对方。他瞥了眼小电影，学着那个小护士那样用手轻轻地撸动着留在外面的部分。头顶的叶惺呼吸渐重，只轻轻地揉着他的头发，并不催促他。  
顾连森努力把牙齿收起来，开始缓缓地动了起来，但他的小虎牙比较尖，怎么收都还露了一点出来，不轻不重地划过了口中的巨物，激得叶惺放在他头上的手都在颤抖着。  
叶惺看着憋得满脸通红还在努力把自己含深一点的爱人，心里的满足难以表达。他爱怜地顺了一会那头小卷毛，伸手把那叫得越来越惊天动地的岛国片关了，说：“你躺下，让我帮你。”  
小卷毛双眼有点湿，很顺从地躺平了。叶惺顺手脱下了顾连森的上衣，低下头，把那被忽视许久却还硬邦邦的粉嫩性器含进了口中，他早已熟知顾连森的敏感带，没几下就把顾连森弄得浑身都泛着情欲的粉红，再舔了一会，顾连森就开始低低地喘着气，身体也发起抖，连脚趾头紧绷了起来。  
叶惺知道他快射了，不敢再刺激他，松开口。自家小卷毛的小兄弟什么都好，颜色干净，形状漂亮，尺寸不小，硬度很足，唯独就是不大持久。虽然射过之后不容易软下来，但也太青涩太敏感了。叶惺深深地庆幸自己是个男朋友而不是女朋友，因此这唯一的缺点对于他来说都显得那么可爱。  
叶惺迅速地把两人脱光，俯身覆在顾连森身上，两人赤裸的身躯严丝合缝地贴在一起，轻轻地蹭着，互相感觉着对方的硬度。叶惺闻着顾连森的味道，情难自禁，低下头与他接吻。  
顾连森的吻技一天天在进步，身体上他抵挡不住叶惺，但是舌头上绝不认输。叶惺很快就被他撩得无法自控，粗暴地把人翻了个面，就把自己的性器挤进了顾连森的两条光滑的大腿之间。叶惺依然心有余悸，但他吸取了教训，不敢往大腿下方挤，只顶开顾连森软垂的囊袋，贴着他的睾丸挤了进去。这样以来，顾连森再怎么夹也会先夹到自己的蛋。叶惺对自己的机智很满意，叼着顾连森的后颈，伏在他身上就开始轻轻抽动着。  
“唔唔……”  
叶惺的动作渐渐开始变得粗暴，粗大的性器快速地摩擦着顾连森的囊袋，顾连森把脸埋进地毯里，还是控制不住随叶惺的动作闷哼出声。他的勃起被他压在了身下，叶惺的动作让他的身体不由自主地在绒毛地毯上摩擦着，细小的毛划过他敏感的小孔，激得他的性器开始流出分泌物。  
“嗯……叶惺……地毯要脏了！”  
叶惺闻言，伸手把他抱起来，让他侧坐在自己的大腿上，却还是按着他的两条大腿，逼着他并起腿，继续狠狠地在他的腿间抽动着。这个姿势虽然别扭，但能让叶惺不时顶到他的会阴。  
顾连森低头看着叶惺赤红的龟头在自己的腿间若隐若现的，场面十分荒淫，让他满脸通红。会阴与囊袋被不停地刺激着，快感已经积累到了顶点，顾连森终于耐不住，伸手握上了自己的性器，撸动了几下，就蹦着身子射了出来。  
“哈啊……！！”  
最近被叶惺弄得多了，顾连森的精液没有以前那么浓稠，但量还是很多。他故意调整了一下角度，把精液一股一股地射在了叶惺的小腹上，沿着叶惺紧绷的腹肌缓缓滑落。叶惺毫不在意，顾连森射精的时候无意识地把大腿也夹紧了，叶惺发现自己这次确实选了个好位置，只觉得顾连森紧致又不失弹性的大腿肌肉紧紧地环了上来，爽得他头皮发麻，加快速度抽插了十来下，让自己的性器埋在顾连森的腿间，粗喘着射了出来。把顾连森白皙的大腿射得一片黏腻。  
高潮过后，叶惺随手抽了几张纸把两人擦干净，就抱着顾连森躺倒在地毯上，享受亲密行为后的片刻温存。

情潮过后，顾连森觉得自己的大腿和蛋蛋都是火辣辣的，低下头想看有没有磨破皮也看不清，心里气得很。但罪魁祸首正温柔地抱着他，亲着他的后脑勺，他又舍不得跳起来把他暴打一顿，只好拿起手机，质问当时卖他书桌的那位老哥。  



	15. 套路 第四十二章

套路 第四十二章

顾连森的情潮从未如此地汹涌，烧的他浑身都泛着淡淡的粉红。  
叶惺一只手隔着两层布料搓｀揉着他完全硬起来的性｀器，另一只手解开了他的白衬衫的所有扣子，却不动他的领带，任由它垂在他白`皙的胸前。  
然后他被按倒在床上，叶惺在他的胸口不轻不重地啃咬着，留下一个个清晰的印子，然后又含住了他胸前挺立的小点。  
“嗯……”  
那个连自己都极少触碰的地方被叶惺舔着，吸`吮着，那是一种顾连森无法形容的感觉，只觉得胸前很胀，下`身也因此变得更胀，却得不到照顾。顾连森觉得自己像醉酒了一样，脸上烧得发烫，大口大口地喘着气，却依然大脑缺氧。  
“叶惺……不要舔那里了……难受……”   
“叫我什么？”  
“哥……？”  
“看看这身校服，该叫什么？”  
“学长？”  
“乖，哪里难受？”  
“下面……”  
叶惺终于放开那个可怜的小点，解开了他的皮带，把他已经流了不少水的性｀器放了出来，含进了口中。  
顾连森的喉间顿时溢出一声低吟。  
“哈啊……”  
叶惺的口腔很热，还故意收得很紧，口腔的软肉周到地照顾着他的茎头，舌头还不时划过他敏感的铃口。  
“别，别那样舔……”  
顾连森在叶惺顶班的这两个星期都没有自己解决过，被叶惺这样刺激，他很快就受不了了，两腿紧紧地夹着叶惺的头，不让他动。  
叶惺很顺从地松开口，手却轻轻地扳开他的腿，顺势把他的裤子和内裤都剥了下来，然后再次把口中硬得不行的坚`挺深深地吞了进去。  
“哈……！”  
顾连森重重地喘了一声，绷紧着下腹部，那平坦的小腹上立刻现出了腹肌的轮廓。叶惺看见，便伸手沿着线条描绘着，像安抚，更像挑｀逗。  
深深含进去之后，叶惺就不再动作，咽部的肌肉温和地包围着圆滑的龟｀头，保持在了一个不会引起叶惺干呕但又让顾连森疯狂的位置。顾连森急促地喘着气，下腹部被叶惺按得不时抖动着，性｀器直直地顶在那里。好不容易忍住了射｀精的欲｀望，叶惺却不打算放过他，再次一低头，喉咙更深处的软肉便紧紧地压榨了上来，然后立刻吐了出来。  
“啊啊啊……！！！”  
顾连森咬紧下唇，性｀器剧烈地跳动着，虽然失去了刺激，但他却再也忍耐不住，双眼一闭，精｀液就不受控制地一股一股地流了出来，他忍耐已久，精｀液的量很多，把他光滑的小腹弄得一片狼藉。  
叶惺的喉结艰难地滚动了一下，他的眼神很深，伸手把那些又浓又稠的精｀液均匀地抹在顾连森的腹肌上，随手脱下外套，再次把那根还在缓缓流着精｀液的坚硬性｀器含进了口中，把剩余的精｀液都吸了出来，吐在手上，又抹在顾连森的胸前。  
“唔嗯……”  
顾连森舒爽地长叹一口气，坐起身，礼尚往来地伸手把叶惺的裤链拉下，放出那根狰狞的性｀器，上下撸动着。叶惺缩了缩，命根子却被他紧紧地握着，不敢再动。  
“你别惹我了……”察觉到叶惺的声音有点苦涩，顾连森心里得意，手上的动作更大胆了，在一起之后他的手活好了很多，对叶惺的敏感带也烂熟于心，特意拿手上的茧去磨叶惺的铃口，如愿以偿地听到叶惺倒吸了一口气。  
然后他后方那个隐秘的地方就被什么冰凉的液体沾湿了。他低下头，看见叶惺正用手捧着不知道何时买的润滑在往他那个地方抹。  
他虽然早已做了心理准备，但眼前的画面还是太过无法直视了。  
他的性｀器被叶惺吐了出来，湿漉漉的，半硬着顶在自己的下腹部。他的双腿被叶惺拉开，那只带着伤疤的手在后方的小口上画着圈。他不敢再看，手臂捂住了自己的嘴，不让自己发出呻吟。他觉得自己就像砧板上的一条鱼，不知道处决的那一刀什么时候才会落下来，只能难耐地扭动着身子。  
“你……别玩了！要进就快……唔！！”  
叶惺的手指猛地捅了进来。  
没待他适应体内的异物感，叶惺的手指便轻车熟路地按在了他的腺体上，还揉了揉，他那半硬的性｀器立刻就不受控制地流出了一股前列腺液。  
“嗷！你把你前列腺指检那套手法收起来啊！”顾连森抓狂了。  
“收不了了，都养成习惯了……”  
“还习惯……！你到底捅过，嗯，嗯，多少人，啊……别按了！”叶惺的手指故意在他说话的时候加力，非常熟练地按压着他的前列腺，他的性｀器就像失禁一样流出了一大股透明的液体。  
“大概……有几百个人？”  
“什么？！”顾连森惊了，一时连挣扎都忘了。几百个人是什么概念？传说中的百人斩？？  
见他表情不对，叶惺又重重地按了一下腺体，趁着他失神呻吟的片刻，又加了一根手指，才说：“我轮科的时候在泌尿科待了两个多月，一天十来个做前列腺指检的，加起来应该有几百了个吧。”  
“天啊……A国这么多前列腺炎病人吗？”顾连森还沉浸在巨大的震惊中，没有察觉到身后的手指数量渐渐变多了。  
“真正有病的可能不到四分之一，剩下的四分之三……只是想要专业的前列腺按摩服务，又或者是找不到前列腺的bottom，还有几个人几乎天天都会来……”   
顾连森瞠目结舌，终于回过神，察觉到身后胀得厉害，叶惺不知道什么时候已经加到了三根手指。  
叶惺很坏心眼地又戳了几下腺体，惹得顾连森的前端又吐出了一小滴液体，才拔出手指，给自己戴上套，便把自己硬了许久的性｀器顶在了入口。  
“本来想先帮你灌肠，但我没有弄过，怕让你难受还把你弄伤。现在这样进去可能会有点疼，宝宝，疼了就告诉我。抱歉，我真的忍不住了。”  
叶惺说完，就缓缓挺腰把自己送了进去。   
身后那个脆弱的地方被叶惺的硕大缓缓顶开，被进入的感觉太过鲜明，顾连森紧张得后面都夹紧了，叶惺顿时动弹不得，俯下`身，亲吻着顾连森的唇，艰难地说：“放松，宝宝，放松点，让我进去。”  
顾连森深深地吸着气，努力让自己放松。最外面的那一段内壁经过叶惺的扩张，虽然过程依然有点胀痛，还在能忍受的范围，但从一半开始，叶惺那粗长的玩意开始顶开深部无人到访过的嫩肉，一种剧烈的撕裂感让顾连森顿时又绷紧了。  
“嘶……！”  
温热紧致的内壁一下子绞上来，叶惺猝不及防，下`身涌起了一阵汹涌的快感，顿时倒吸了一口凉气。这一天他已经等了太久了，又许久没释放过，刚刚还被顾连森撩拨得厉害，这一下紧箍直接让他产生了射｀精的冲动，他重重地喘了口气，全身都绷紧了，性｀器剧烈地抖动了几下，还是没忍住让一小股精｀液流了出来。同时还因为精｀液的逆流，导致整个下`身都火辣辣地疼着，好在性｀器的硬度依旧。  
叶惺暗想，还好戴套了，不然脸都丢完了。  
顾连森没发现身后的人竟然偷跑了，只觉得体内好像杵了根铁棍，虽然动得很慢，却不时会跳动几下彰显存在感。  
顾连森侧下头，只见叶惺的白衬衫穿得整整齐齐，低着头，微微蹙着眉，脸上一脸严肃，像是在努力解答着什么数学题。但仔细一看，就能发现叶惺的脸色潮红，制服长裤的拉链被拉下，露出的粗大性｀器一小半正埋在他的体内，还有大半露在外头。  
禁欲与情｀欲。鲜明的对比让顾连森欲｀火焚身，无处发泄。他坐起身，咬咬牙，下`身一用力，那小口就把那根粗大的柱体整根吞了进去。  
“啊……！”  
“唔……！”  
两个人几乎是同时惊呼了出声。  
顾连森是痛的。  
叶惺是吓的，他的性｀器整根没入在那灼热的小洞里，紧致的肠肉猛地裹了上来，差点又被夹射了。  
叶惺忍得满头大汗，抱起顾连森，缓缓把自己抽了出来，无奈地说：“你这样会把自己弄伤的。”  
“没事的，你进来！更痛的我也忍过来了……”  
顾连森虽然嘴上这么说，但已经痛得满头大汗，嘴唇都被他自己咬得发白。  
叶惺很心疼。他不顾自己硬得快爆炸的性｀器，只低下头温柔地和顾连森接吻，仿佛这样就能减轻一点对方的痛苦。  
“你别急，都交给我。”  
叶惺缓缓地把自己送进去一半，就埋着不动了。他伸手握上了对方疼软的性｀器。所幸那地方非常敏感，没弄多久就被他搓得硬邦邦地顶在了小腹上。  
前方的快感很强烈，顾连森低低地呻吟出声，后方的痛感已经开始变得麻木，紧缩的内壁开始出现松动，体内一直安静蛰伏的巨物立刻察觉到了，开始缓缓地抽动着，一点一点地往更深的地方挤进去。  
叶惺每动一下，对顾连森来说都是煎熬。叶惺的尺寸太大了，况且正常人也很难在第一次的肛｀交中获得快感，他的肠肉已经被叶惺捅得渐渐放松了，但还是非常尽责地裹着叶惺的性｀器。  
叶惺忍耐已久，全根没入之后没多久就濒临爆发，不敢再动，转而抚慰顾连森的性｀器。  
“嗯，嗯……”  
敏感带被叶惺全面照顾，顾连森很快就爽得腿都软了，被玩弄成深粉红色的性｀器很快就抽动着，又射了出来。  
顾连森射｀精的瞬间，紧绷的内壁全方位地绞上了体内的巨物，叶惺屏着气又抽动了几下，终于畅快淋漓地射了出来。

这一场性｀爱对于两人来说并没有多少肉｀体上的愉悦，两人都弄得满头大汗，但完全占有了对方的满足感让他们亲密地抱在了一起，忘情地亲吻着对方。  
这时的气氛很好，顾连森只想一直这样温存着，有点昏昏欲睡。但忍耐了几个月的叶惺却不是一次就能打发的。  
察觉到还埋在体内的巨物又开始蠢蠢欲动，顾连森笑了，夹了夹那个合不上的地方，说：“再来一次吧。”  
“不要再勾我了。”叶惺的眼神变得危险了起来。  
这次顾连森被弄成半跪的姿势，他下`身全`裸，上身却还穿着那件白衬衫，此时已经被汗浸湿，深红色的领带还挂在脖子上，垂在了床单上。  
叶惺脱光了身上的衣服，换上了新的套子，往他的后`穴又挤了很多润滑油，才缓缓地从身后进入。  
也不知是刚才已经痛习惯了，还是趴跪的姿势令进入变得容易，顾连森竟然觉得没刚才那么疼了。  
叶惺射过一次之后，终于也找回了从容，不再一个劲地往里面顶，只浅浅地进入了一小节，让坚硬的龟｀头不轻不重地在腺体所在的那片软肉上顶弄。  
“唔……嗯，嗯！！”  
顾连森的呻吟渐渐开始变调了。龟｀头摩擦的感觉不同于手指，力度和触碰的面积都恰到好处，他没感觉到丝毫的不适，反而有一种难以言喻的刺激感，越来越清晰，越来越强烈，最后变成了一阵阵强烈的快感，不同于阴｀茎被刺激的快感，更加地持久，更加地令人头晕目眩。  
“啊，哈……叶惺……不要再顶那里了……”  
“叫什么？嗯？”  
叶惺加重了顶弄的力度，抽｀插的幅度也大了起来，变成了整根没入，整根抽出，但每次进出龟｀头都会重重地擦过他的前列腺。  
“学长，学长……轻点……呜……”  
顾连森被顶得手都撑不稳上身了，额头无力地顶在床单上，深红色的领带贴在了他的脸上，他却无暇顾及。  
叶惺见状，伸手扯住了他的领带，拉着他直起身，逼迫他转头与自己接吻。  
叶惺的吻很温柔，下`身的动作却很粗暴，像是要把他捣毁一样。痛楚掩盖不住的灭顶的快感让顾连森呻吟出声，却被叶惺的吻堵住，憋得他满脸通红。等叶惺终于放开他的唇，顾连森的腰都已经被顶得直不起来，他无力地俯下`身想趴回床上，叶惺的左手却紧紧地拽着那条领带，右手有力地揽着他的腰，使他保持着不上不下的姿势。  
顾连森觉得自己就像一只无助的野兽，被叶惺无情地禁锢着，揪住项链，掐着弱点，狠狠地压在身下侵犯。耻辱却让他的身体更敏感，他清晰地感受着叶惺粗长的性｀器整根拔出，身后那个地方刚刚感到空虚，立刻就被充满——圆滑的龟｀头顶开紧致的入口，横蛮地挤压过腺体，肉柱破开层层软肉，一直捅到他的身体深处……  
这种清晰的认知太过刺激，他仿佛连精神都被叶惺侵犯了。脑中炸开一阵阵令他崩溃的快感，全身抽搐着，终于忍不住开口求饶。  
“哈……啊，啊！！！叶惺……哥……”  
“不要了，学长，不要顶了……”  
“呜，呜，慢点！啊！！”  
顾连森的求饶混在呻吟之中，随着情｀欲越攀越高，他的声音便越来越大，很快他的声音就沙哑了。叶惺却没有心软。  
狂风骤雨般的一阵顶弄中，叶惺握上了他并未触碰却硬成赤红色的性｀器，迅速地套弄了几下。  
“呜啊啊……！！”  
第一次通过前后同时刺激到达的高｀潮，快感来得太过地强烈，顾连森惊叫出声，眼前一片空白，眼角流出了生理性的泪水。随即浑身紧绷着，射出了几股稀薄的精｀液。  
“嗯……”  
身后的叶惺紧接着一个深顶，呻吟了一声，搂紧了他，颤抖着射了。  
“宝宝……你太棒了……里面很舒服……”  
叶惺被情｀欲烧得沙哑的声音太过地性｀感，直白的话语却太过地下流，可顾连森还是不由自主地全身一颤，前方的性｀器又流出了几滴精｀液。


	16. 套路 第四十三章

套路 第四十三章

第二天，顾连森醒来的时候，觉得自己仿佛还躺在那天的病床上，不，在ICU抢救过后好像都没有现在那么难受。  
昨晚的第二次，两个人都爽到了，之后便一发不可收拾。叶惺又压着他做了不知道多少次，最后的那一次他已经不记得自己是第几次高潮了，身后的叶惺依然硬得像根烙铁，精力充沛地顶弄着他绝望地抽搐着的嫩肉。顾连森被快感折磨得要疯了，到达顶点的时候，他的前端只流出了几滴清液，之后不久叶惺性感的低吼声在他耳边响起，应该也是释放了，性器软了不少，却还速度不减，意犹未尽地摩擦着他的内壁。高潮后的软肉禁受不住这样猛烈地刺激，顾连森全身都开始不由自主地战栗起来，突然，他脆弱的左腰部终于到达了极限，猛地一抽，一阵剧痛让他浑身都绷紧了。与高潮的生理性收缩不同，因疼痛而紧缩的肌肉力量巨大，直接绞得叶惺痛呼一声。所幸叶惺已经射过，此时性器已经半软，不然可能又要悲剧重演，但叶惺还是心有余悸，连忙把那根捣了他一晚的巨物拔了出去，给顾连森按摩腰部。  
终于放松下来之后，疼痛与高潮过后带来的疲惫感让顾连森直接陷入了昏睡，依稀觉得叶惺好像还给他擦洗了身体。  
此时应该已经过了正午，他一丝不挂地趴在已经换过床单的大床上，整个人像是被坦克碾压过一样，从砧板上的鱼变成了鱼肉饼。  
后方那个难以启齿的地方被糟蹋了一晚，一阵阵撕裂般的痛感和腰部的钝痛混在一起，痛得顾连森龇牙咧嘴。晨起的生理现象都只能让前方半硬不软地被压在他身下，还因为昨夜的过度刺激而酸胀难忍。  


……  
……  
……  
“嗯……”  
顾连森被亲的七荤八素，但还是意犹未尽，浆糊一样的脑子听见叶惺这么问，便很诚实地回答。  
结果他不知道什么时候完全挺起来顶在叶惺肚子上的小兄弟就被对方握住，酸胀的感觉变得无比清晰，他难受得扭动了起来。  
“不……不是这里要……”  
“不是这里？可我看这里还想要啊？”  
说着，叶惺的手指划过敏感的前端，刺痛，酸麻，还有夹杂其中的快感。  
“唔嗯！！别，别碰那里……要亲……”  
叶惺松开手，低下头，浅浅地在他的唇上印下一吻，便站起身，说：“不亲了。再亲停不下来了。”  
顾连森不满地撇撇嘴，任由叶惺把他扶起来，帮他穿上衣服，又把他送进卫生间。  
顾连森盯着镜子里眼底乌青、面容憔悴的自己，虽然依然浑身酸痛，但晨起时的不悦已经消失得无影无踪了。叶惺那么爱他，吃点亏又算什么呢。  
顾连森哼着歌洗漱完，瞥见掉在地上的暗红色领带。那条领带昨晚一直到最后他全身被扒光，都还挂在他的身上，应该是叶惺替他清理的时候取下来之后忘记拿去洗了。想起昨晚的制服，他顿时恨得咬牙切齿。  
方浅那忘恩负义的！  
忘恩负义的方浅虽然在叶惺手上捞了一大笔，但这个周末过得并不开心。今天可是他盼了一整周的周六！是个原本计划早上把江喻亭做醒，中午把他操晕，晚上再把人弄醒之后干到晕过去的周六！  
可是江喻亭竟然出差了！


	17. 套路 第四十八章

套路 第四十八章

那天晚上叶惺借着追悼那些被剪掉的小卷毛的名义，把顾连森按倒在落地玻璃窗前，拽着那头依然柔软的头发，逼迫顾连森看自己映在玻璃窗上的倒影。

玻璃上的青年沉浸在情欲中，眼神迷离，被身后的男人拽着头发，头无力地昂着，露出了脆弱的脖子，喉结随着他的喘息轻轻地上下颤动着。青年半跪着，他的身体随着身后人的猛烈撞击的节奏晃动着，身前的性器硬邦邦地顶在自己的下腹部，无助地随着身后人进出的动作摇晃着，他想伸手去握住它，却被身后的人扭住了双手。  
“唔……哥……你放开我……”  
顾连森低头看着自己无助地吐着水的前端，只能大口地喘着气。  
“宝宝，看看你的新发型，好看吗？”  
叶惺刚刚抓着他头发的手已经用来紧箍他的双手，顾连森抬头，看到自己头发中间稍长的那块已经被叶惺抓得全都竖了起来，倒像是岛国今年挺流行的一个发胶固定起来的发型。  
只是此时叶惺的粗大拔了大半出去，坚硬的茎头无情地碾压着他的前列腺，身前被刺激得不断流着水，胀得随时都要爆发，双手却被叶惺拧着，无法抚慰自己。顾连森无论如何也没法在这种情况下说出夸奖对方的话。  
“难看……嗯……难看死了……呜！”  
得到否定的回答，身后的硬物像是警告一样一个深顶，但他顾连森是个有骨气的人，不能屈服于淫威，便又强调了一遍。于是他被叶惺拉了起来，整个人按在了玻璃窗上，粗长的性器便再次捅了进来。  
“啊……”  
顾连森无暇抱怨玻璃太冷，他火热的性器一碰到冰凉的玻璃就激动地抖了抖，原本就湿得一塌糊涂的前端又吐出了一小股黏液，在玻璃窗上留下了几道湿痕。  
“好看吗？嗯？”  
叶惺的硕大整根没入之后一动不动，火热坚硬地杵在那里，他就像一条被串在火上烤的鱼，不管怎么挣扎，身后的那根还是牢牢地钉在他体内，越烧越旺的欲火快要把他烤熟了。  
“好看……好看！！唔唔！”  
顾连森终于向恶势力低头，叶惺满意地压在他身上，开始飞快地小幅度抽插起来。顾连森的脸都被压在了玻璃窗上，在快感之中他隐隐看到眼前有个黑影在动，仔细一看，他对面的一栋公寓楼有人低着头在上楼梯。如果那人一抬起头，或许就会看到他全身赤裸地被人压在玻璃窗上的样子，顾连森被这想法吓得发抖，身后也不由自主地绞紧了那根还在肆虐的柱体，夹得身后的人倒吸了一口气。  
“叶惺……哥……不要在这里……对面有人……”  
叶惺深吸了几口气才压下了刚刚猝不及防被咬得涌上来的射精感，抬头看了看，对面的公寓距离还挺远，大晚上的黑灯瞎火的，加上他们卧室的灯只开了省电模式，就算那人看过来也看不清。但怀里的人抖得厉害，颤抖的软肉夹得叶惺爽得头皮发麻，他忍不住又使坏，重重地撞击了几下，把顾连森顶得惊叫出声，然后开始全进全出，又说：“再大声点，让他看看你现在是个什么样子。”  
“唔……别……哥……不要……呜……”  
顾连森吓得声音都抖了，最后在一记深顶之下，极度的恐惧与极致的快感的双重折磨终于让他呜咽出声。  
这次他第一次被叶惺操哭。  
叶惺听到他的哭声，顿时热血沸腾，下身不再完全抽出，只激烈地顶撞着深处的紧致的软肉，手却轻轻地抱着他，擦掉他脸上的眼泪，然后温柔地吻上了他的唇。  
“呜……呜……嗯……”  
顾连森的哭声和呻吟声都被堵在了嘴里，身前无人问津的灼热性器夹在他和玻璃中间，已经把玻璃捂热了，随着叶惺的抽插，在玻璃上不断被按压着，终于在叶惺的一次深入之下，敏感的系带被重重地压在了玻璃上。  
“呜嗯！！！！！！”  
白浊的液体一股一股地打在了玻璃上，身后的人却没有停下，反而加快了动作。顾连森的身体随着动作无助地在玻璃上蹭着，把玻璃上的液体蹭得一片狼藉。很快，顾连森的腰受不住了，腿也跟着一软，身体就往下摔去。一瞬间的失重让他浑身绷紧，夹得体内的肉柱猛地一抖，头顶的人也溢出了一声低喘，随后他立刻被抱紧，拉进了一个壮实的怀里。  
叶惺抱着他坐在了地上，缓缓地抽动着性器，延长着高潮的快感。又把怀里的人的头拉了过来，与他接了个缠绵的吻。  
性事太过激烈，顾连森又哭过，久久都没有回过神，只无意识地回应着叶惺的亲吻。那因高潮而怔愣的表情看得叶惺下腹一热，下身直接又硬了起来。


	18. 套路 第五十一章

第五十一章

那天晚上，顾连森跪在地毯上，上半身被压在床上，叶惺紧紧地按着他，在身后一下一下地重重地顶弄着他。顾连森无力地挣扎着，把床单都拧成了一团。过了好一会，叶惺才缓下速度，一手揽着他的腰，一手揪起了他的头发，低声问他还记不记得球队经理的名字。  
顾连森被顶得意识都有点模糊了，大脑机械地服从叶惺的指示，努力思考了一下，答道：  
“利……利奈？”  
竟然对了一个字。  
叶惺愤怒了。  
“你竟然敢在我的床上喊别人的名字？”  
说完又开始了一阵狂风骤雨般的攻势。  
“啊？唔……你……这不是……啊……是你问的……我才……嗯……”  
顾连森一脸憋屈，但是叶惺的硬热顶着他的敏感点一直捣弄着，密密麻麻的快感让他连气都快喘不过来了，更是无暇抗议。又折腾了大半小时，顾连森叫得声音都哑了，叶惺才缓了缓，又问：“球队经理叫什么名字？”  
“不知道……”  
“想知道吗？”  
“不想……”  
“还敢问吗？要我还是要她？”  
“不……唔……不问了……只要你……不要别人……嗯……！！”  
叶惺终于狠狠地咬上他的唇，心满意足地释放了。


	19. 套路 第五十五章

套路 第五十五章

小卷毛的小算盘打得啪啪响，可是叶惺却不按套路来。  
“奖励？这就给你……”  
叶惺的声音有点喑哑，但沉浸在即将获得新游戏机的幻想中的顾连森丝毫没察觉，直到他被叶惺猛地按在了更衣室的储物柜上。  
“啊？你……唔……”  
叶惺粗暴地咬着他的唇，是真的咬，顾连森唇上一痛，顿时嘴里就尝到了血腥味，但很快血味就连同舌头一起被叶惺卷走了。  
更衣室没有窗户，密闭的空间里只有二人唇舌交缠的水声在回响着。激烈的比赛过后，顾连森的情绪一直处于亢奋的状态，身体也跟着有点蠢蠢欲动，因此叶惺的吻虽然凶狠，他的兴致还是很快就被挑了起来，闭上双眼投入到这激烈的吻中。  
叶惺的膝盖不知不觉间挤进了他的双腿中间，结实的大腿直接抵住了他半硬的下身，有些粗暴地上下摩擦着。  
“嗯！轻点……”  
那个敏感的地方耐不住这样强的刺激，顾连森低吟出声，有些痛苦地战栗着，下身却完全硬了起来。  
顾连森的呼吸渐渐粗重。双眼因为下身的刺激微微睁开，迷离中还带着湿润的雾气，有些无措地看着叶惺。只一眼，就看得叶惺压抑了几天的火噌地烧了起来。  
叶惺的呼吸有点乱了，他用力地嘬了一口那已经被他蹂躏得有些发肿的软唇，才恋恋不舍地松开，转而去舔舐顾连森的耳垂。  
敏感的耳朵上传来温热滑腻的触感，下身又被重重地一顶，顾连森的腿登时一软，立即就被身前的人搂紧，然后迎来了更加肆无忌惮的舔舐吮吸。一阵阵过电似的快感和耳边响起的黏腻水声都让顾连森脸上发烫，下身更是兴奋得出了不少水。  
叶惺正舔得兴起，大腿的动作便有些松懈了。被怠慢的坚挺顿时有些不满，顾连森皱起眉，无意识地挺起腰主动往叶惺的腿上蹭。他的腰一动，胯部便碰上了一个硬物，耳边的叶惺也闷哼了一声，声音不大，在顾连森的耳中却像是一声惊雷，他着了魔似地伸出双手，抓住叶惺的臀让他往自己的身上压。  
“哈……”  
严丝合缝贴在一起，顾连森的侧腹顶住了叶惺的硬热，叶惺紧绷的大腿则重重地挤压着他的性器，紧紧密合的躯体安抚了下身的躁动，顾连森满足地叹了口气，又着迷地捏着叶惺柔韧的臀，引着对方一下一下地撞在自己的身上。  
叶惺深吸了一口气，眼里燃烧着情欲，却放任顾连森摆弄着自己，隐忍地低头吮吸着顾连森露在篮球背心外的白皙的脖子和精致的锁骨，留下一个个清晰的吻痕。  
顾连森已经好几天没释放过了，此刻又情绪高涨，蹭了没多久，就接近顶点。叶惺及时地按住了他摸向下身的手，缓缓地伸手解开了他篮球裤上的松紧带，轻轻一拽，内裤和短裤便掉在了地上。灼热的性器陡然暴露在微凉的空气中，立即被激得抖了抖，随后才高高地翘了起来，深粉红色的顶端又流出了一大滴清液，拉出一条长长的丝线，滴到了地上。  
叶惺的眼神变得晦暗，又深吸了一口气，才蹲下身，让顾连森抬腿，只脱下了他的内裤，就把篮球裤直接套回了他的腿上，还替他穿好，系紧了松紧带。  
硬得快要爆炸的性器又被裹回了裤子中，黑色的篮球裤被顶起了一个明显的弧度。虽然篮球裤十分宽松，但粗糙的布料不时磨过他敏感的顶端，不痛不痒的刺激不足以让他得到释放。  
顾连森难受极了，只想脱下裤子让自己痛快地释放出来，手却挣不开叶惺的禁锢，只能难耐地扭动着，然而只靠裤子布料的摩擦根本缓解不了下身的急迫。  
“叶惺……哥，放开我，让我……出来，很难受……”  
顾连森终于无法忍受地低下头向半跪着的叶惺求饶，叶惺却故意曲解了他的意思。  
“不能放出来。外面有人，门没锁，会被人看见的。”  
顾连森一惊，这才听到外面的开幕式已经结束，不少观众都从他们门外走过，顿时满脸通红。  
“你——嗯……！”  
顾连森正要指责叶惺在公众场合煽风点火的禽兽行为，叶惺的头却凑近他，隔着裤子含住了他高昂的性器。  
“唔……不要这样，裤子脏……”  
一天的比赛下来，顾连森的裤子吸了不少汗水，虽说还没有汗臭味，但终归是脏的。顾连森的双手轻轻地抓着叶惺的头发，叶惺却不为所动，认真地舔着他裤子上隆起的顶端，那层薄薄的布料很快就湿润了起来，他已经分不清那是因为叶惺的唾液，还是因为他自己激动得不断流出的前液。  
隔着一层湿透的薄布被舔弄的快感本不强烈，但耳边清晰地听见退场的观众在外面走过的动静，让顾连森的神经都紧绷了起来，下身的感觉也随之无限放大。那坚硬的地方连同湿漉漉的布料被含入到叶惺的嘴里，温热又紧致，几下吸吮过后，叶惺的舌头在铃口处刮弄着，突然猛地朝那一顶，粗糙的布料有一部分就直接被顶进了那个小口，划过里头的嫩肉。  
“啊……！”  
顾连森的手一紧，顿时拽疼了身下的人。叶惺又重重地吸了一口，才松开那个濒临爆发的地方，站起身，再次吻上他的唇。  
与刚才的激烈不同，此时叶惺轻轻地伸舌搔刮着顾连森的上颚，那瘙痒的感觉让顾连森整个人都抖了起来，但叶惺不肯放过他，只把他舔得浑身都痒了，紧接着头皮突然一麻，下身就毫无征兆地射了出来。  
“嗯！！！”  
顾连森呼吸一窒，猛地推开叶惺，别开脸，用手背捂住嘴，靠在冰冷的铁质储物柜上，无声地喘着气。  
叶惺没想到顾连森就这样射了，突然被推开还有点懵，但看见他虽然别着头，但那迷离的眼神，泛红的脸颊和紧绷的身体，分明就是高潮了的样子。黑色的篮球短裤上的隆起一下一下地抽动着，顶端渗出了白浊的稠液，面积还在渐渐扩大。  
“射这么多。裤子都挡不住了。”  
叶惺低声说着，顾连森的脸更红了，他一手强硬地掰开顾连森捂在嘴上的手，另一只手轻轻地捋着他性器的根部，如愿地听到了顾连森低低的呻吟声。又过了一会，顾连森才终于舒了一口气，身体放松地靠着柜子，餍足地看着叶惺。  
叶惺伸手捻了捻黑色球裤上显眼的液体，在裤子上抹开，评价道：“这么浓，积了不少啊。”  
“我不是！我没有！你不要乱讲！”  
顾连森立刻就有种不祥的预感，按住叶惺的套路说完这句话接下来理所当然就要把他榨到稀薄了，连忙来了个否认三连。但他的自救并没有起到任何作用，他被翻了个面压在了铁柜上，身后的叶惺再次紧紧地贴了上来，他的臀缝就被叶惺坚硬的下`身抵住。 “不要紧，你没有了，我还有。想要多少，都奖励给你。”  
叶惺的声音低沉而沙哑，是顾连森熟知的，被情欲支配的声音。


	20. 套路 第五十六章

第五十六章

顾连森的下身贴在冰凉的铁柜上，湿漉漉的短裤也跟着变得冰凉，激得他抖了抖，开始扭动挣扎起来。但他越动，身后抵着他的硬物就越兴奋，耳边的呼吸声也越粗重。顾连森简直绝望了。  
“你疯了！这可是在外面啊！会被人看见的！”  
“看不到的。”  
叶惺已经被情欲烧昏了头，手撩开顾连森短裤宽松的裤脚，摸了进去，伸到前头握住他半硬的阴茎套弄，没几下手里的东西便硬了起来，神气十足地胀满了他的手，叶惺才满意地捏了捏，带着满手滑腻的体液，探向后方的甬道，毫不犹豫地插了一根手指进去。  
“嗯！喂！快住手啊……啊！”  
叶惺按着身下拼命挣扎的人，紧紧地叼着他的后颈，那凶狠的样子像是一头掌控着猎物的雄狮，手上却极其温柔地开拓着紧致的肠道。  
“宝宝，放松点，我没有带润滑。”  
“没有你就不要做了啊！”顾连森绝望地吼道。  
“嘘，有人要进来了。”  
顾连森顿时吓得不敢动弹，竖起耳朵听着门外的动静，只听到不少人聊着天在门外走过，没有人停下，也没有开门的动静。他松了口气，才意识到身后胀得难受，叶惺这混蛋趁着他分神的时候又捅了两根手指进来。  
“啊……别按那了！你骗我！你这个大屁……嗯……骗子……”  
叶惺的食指与中指娴熟地按在腺体正上方的肠肉上，还小幅度地画着圈，惹得顾连森话都说不稳了，才低低地笑了一声，说：  
“嗯？大屁眼子？现在是谁的屁眼比较大？”  
叶惺不再刺激那脆弱的腺体了，抽出手又伸到前方摸了一把，果不其然前方硬邦邦的性器在刚刚的刺激下又吐出了不少黏液，沾了满手滑腻之后，叶惺才把三根手指捅进了那还未合拢的后穴，迅速地进出着。  
自产自销虽然效果不太好，但顾连森半趴在柜上，一手捂着嘴，另一只手用力地抓着柜门，后颈的一片白皙的皮肤都泛起了红，显是动了情。  
叶惺看见他这个样子，双目通红，再也忍耐不住，皮带都来不及解，只拉开牛仔裤的拉链，放出了粗长的性器，就直接从短裤的裤腿下闯了进去，挤进了那个紧致灼热的后穴里。  
“啊……！”  
“嗯……”  
两人同时呻吟出声，顾连森是痛的，叶惺是爽的。  
“你，出去……很痛……”  
“对不起宝宝，我忍不住了……”  
叶惺带着歉意，轻轻地亲吻着顾连森的侧脸。他还只进了一小半，就被那灼热的肠道夹得头皮发麻。他把顾连森捂在嘴上的手拉开，换成自己的手，才猛地一挺腰，全根没入。  
“唔唔！！！！！”  
顾连森疼得眼泪都差点流了出来，他屏着气，牙齿无意识地想咬紧眼前的手，却瞥见叶惺那只右手上的狰狞牙印，连忙松口，可体内的硬物却在此时缓缓地抽动了起来。  
“嗯啊……”  
唇舌间溢出的呻吟让身后的人霎时丧失了理智，那只大手不由分说地塞进了他的口中，坚挺进出的动作开始渐渐粗暴了起来。  
“呜呜……唔……”  
叶惺的性器很热，烫得顾连森的肠壁一阵阵抽动着，紧紧地绞着肆虐的肉柱，被坚硬的顶端层层破开的感觉太过清晰，顾连森才猛地回过神，摆头甩开嘴里作乱的手，问：  
“你……你没戴套？”  
“嗯。”  
叶惺低声应了一声，肉茎拔出去了一大截，对着他脆弱的腺体便是一阵碾压。  
“嗯，啊……你不，你不戴套……没关系吗？”  
“没事……从今以后，我只有你，也只要你。”  
在一起之后，他们做的次数不少，但或许是A国的性教育工作做得好，每次做的时候叶惺都会耐心地做足准备，从来就没有像今天这样不润滑还不戴套就干了进来。  
“可是……不干净……啊……”  
见顾连森竟然还在操心戴不戴套的事情，叶惺的脸一沉，伸手搂紧顾连森的腰，拉着人后退了一步，一起重重地坐在了板凳上。  
“啊啊啊……！”  
这猝不及防地一坐让肉刃毫无阻碍地劈开了肠道，进到了更深的地方，深得顾连森呼吸一窒，头皮发麻，肚子都仿佛被顶穿了。叶惺却不给他喘气的时间，双手抬着他的大腿将他轻轻抱起，又突然卸力，让他整个人急坠而下，再次被肉茎顶穿。  
“啊！！！”  
顾连森再次惊叫出声，又想起门外会有人经过，正想捂起嘴，叶惺却拉下他的头，热情地和他接吻。  
“嗯……嗯……”  
顾连森的喘息声不知何时起变了味。  
虽然同是疼痛，但与第一次不同，他的身体早已习惯了叶惺的粗大，不过是几日未曾亲近，疼痛很快就被熟悉的快感盖过，顾连森愉悦地颤抖着，配合叶惺挺身的动作，沉腰往下一坐。  
叶惺爽得哼了一声，皱着眉在他的臀上拍了一巴掌，喑哑道：“别动，等下腰又疼了。”  
顾连森不服气，更加肆无忌惮地扭动着腰，还不时夹紧身后的肌肉，夹得叶惺连连喘气。  
叶惺虽然朝思暮想让顾连森自己动，但决计不是现在这种情况下。他从未像今天这样不戴套就进入别人的身体，刚打完球赛的顾连森的体温很高，火热的肠壁像是要把他融化了，每次抽动时，光滑的嫩肉都会热情地挤压着他的性器，绞得叶惺每一秒都觉得要射了。偏偏顾连森还要乱动，叶惺忍得发梢都被汗浸湿了，咬咬牙，把性器抽了出来，将瘪嘴抗议的顾连森抱了起来，走到了更衣室角落的全身镜旁，才把人放下，让他扶着镜子旁边的铁柜，再次从他身后进入，然后开始了一阵狂风骤雨般地顶弄。  
“啊……哥……太快了……慢点！啊……太大了……”  
顾连森被顶得头昏眼花，口不择言地求着饶，结果屁股上又挨了叶惺恨恨的一巴掌，又被拧过头，强迫他看着镜子。  
“别骚，你看看你自己。”  
顾连森抬头，看见镜子里的自己张着口喘着气，满脸潮红，眼角还挂着不知道什么时候流下来的泪水。他连忙低下头，只见身上的黑色篮球服还好好的穿在身上，跟在赛场时好像没什么两样，身后的叶惺也穿戴整齐，上身是件休闲款的白色长袖衬衫，下身一条修身的牛仔裤，显得两条腿特别修长。如果此时有人进来，乍一看也只会觉得两人是站得比较近。可仔细一看，顾连森的裤裆高高顶起，湿了一大片，还染上了白浊的颜色，一边的裤脚比另一边要撩得高了一些，身后的高大青年怒胀的性器在白皙的腿间若隐若现。  
镜子里的自己身上没有露出一块不该露的地方，顾连森却觉得比全裸时还要羞耻。  
“不要……不要在这里……嗯……”  
“不要？你刚刚不是还要夹我？你再叫大声点，别怕，让人进来看见，他们也看不出来。”  
“不……看得出来的……”  
“你在球场上，在颁奖台上，我就想这样操你，你拿着球，拿着奖杯，场下几千人看着你，为你鼓掌，为你尖叫，可他们不知道，我就在你身后干着你，就像这样……”  
叶惺额上青筋暴起，一边发狠地顶弄着，一边一字一句地在他耳边描述。  
顾连森的脑海中不由自主地就浮现出了那个画面。他抱着奖杯，享受着属于他的掌声，而叶惺在身后抱紧了他，像是一个激动的队友，可是那粗大的肉柱却借着裤子的掩护顶了进来，爽得他头皮发麻，却不能发出声音，只能无助地看着为他喝彩的观众。顾连森羞得满脸通红，绝望地摇着头想摆脱那个画面，身后也夹得更紧了，引来了更加凶猛地操干。  
“啊……啊……叶惺……”  
顾连森身前身后都胀得快爆炸了，一阵阵让他疯狂的快感在他的脑中炸开，他无助地抓着叶惺环在他胸前的手。叶惺伸手撩开他的裤腿，把他被束缚已久的坚挺放了出来，淡粉色的性器被体液弄得一塌糊涂，还在无助地吐着水。  
“哥……我想射……”  
顾连森双眼湿漉漉的，与镜中凝视自己的叶惺对上了视线，惹得体内的巨物猛地一跳，身后人呼吸一窒，猛地握住他的性器粗暴地套弄，同时重重地顶进了最深处。  
“接好你的奖励。”  
“啊啊……！”  
顾连森高亢地叫出了声，硬到极点的性器顿时喷出了好几股精液，溅到了明亮的镜面上。同时，体内的巨物一下一下地跳动着，微凉的液体一股一股地灌进了他的身体深处，激得他还未软下的性器又流出了一小股精液。  
高潮过后，叶惺拔出了半软的性器，把他按在储物柜上温柔地亲吻着。  
顾连森热情地回应了一会，突然皱了皱眉，把叶惺推开。  
“怎么了？宝宝？”叶惺的声音还带着情欲后的沙哑。  
“要流出来了……”  
叶惺射得很深，量也很多，黏稠的液体慢慢滑过肠壁流出的感觉太过令人羞耻，顾连森恨恨地剜了叶惺一眼，却不知此时自己的眼睛通红还带着湿意，这毫无威慑力的一眼有多有人，直接把叶惺看硬了。  
顾连森一脸懵逼地再次被按回了铁柜上，然后被抬起了一条腿，刚刚出去不久的硬物抹开了流出来的精液，重重地顶了进去。  
“嗯……你……”  
“我帮你堵回去。”  
“叶惺……你混蛋……啊……”

结果，晚上的庆功会顾连森和叶惺毫无悬念地迟到了。一群智商不低的大学生们对顾连森有些红的眼眶视若无睹，热情地招呼他们坐下。  
叶惺扶着两腿发软的顾连森坐下，低头看着自家小卷毛脖子上遮都遮不住的大片吻痕，终于心满意足了。


	21. 套路 第六十二章

套路 第六十二章

猝不及防的，纯情的少年原以为藏得很好的甜蜜心事，就这么被当事人毫不留情地戳穿，方浅的脑中也轰地炸开了。  
“你、你你你，你怎么，我、我，我……”  
方浅的脸还被江喻亭捏着，急着想辩解却几度咬到自己的舌头，江喻亭才松开了手。  
方浅近乎绝望地看着江喻亭。他很恐惧，万一江喻亭因此厌恶他，他不敢想象。方浅绞尽脑汁，想把这层被捅破的窗户纸糊回去。  
“江哥，我……”  
就在这时，一直似笑非笑的江喻亭，微微仰起了头，伸出了舌头，在自己的唇上舔了舔。  
方浅的视线追随着那一小截淡红色的舌头，在江喻亭有些干燥的唇上转了一圈，然后彻底失去了思考和控制的能力，身体完全服从了本能，抬起一手撑着大门，把江喻亭禁锢在狭小的空间里，低头就往他的唇上亲去。  
可方浅的脸猝然撞在了一块温热却不太柔软的物体上。  
千钧一发之际，江喻亭把手放到了两人的嘴唇之间，温热的掌心挡住方浅的唇，轻轻地把他推开了些许。  
方浅的眼里泛起血丝。被江喻亭拒绝的感觉，让他心痛得都要裂开了。  
“小浅。”  
但是，江喻亭挑起眉朝他笑了。那形状姣好的丹凤眼微弯着，其间风情万种，方浅虽然体会不到多少其中的意味，但他的心还是实实在在地漏了一拍。  
“你这顺序，不对吧？”  
江喻亭低哑的声音与平时截然不同，句尾微微上扬的语调充满了诱惑感。  
终于意识到江喻亭并不是在拒绝他，方浅热血沸腾，过度供血的大脑骤然开窍。  
“江哥，我喜欢你，好喜欢你，喜欢得不得了……你呢，你喜欢我吗？”  
方浅的眼神如同他的告白，直白而热情。  
江喻亭低下头，脸颊泛起淡淡的红，低声笑了。  
捂在方浅嘴上的手挪开了。  
方浅的眼神都亮了，激动不已，有些粗暴地捏着江喻亭的脸，让他抬起头，变成与刚才一模一样的角度，才放轻力道，红着脸，小心翼翼地亲上了那渴望已久的饱满的唇。

江喻亭的唇，很热，很软，乖顺地任由方浅亲吻。  
第一次与人接吻的方浅，不得要领地轻吻着对方那两片干燥的唇，直到它们变得湿漉漉的，还不舍得放开。终于，一只手强硬地按住了方浅的头，那两片唇不耐烦地抖了抖，微微张开了，灼热的舌从中探了出来，在他的唇上挑衅地舔了一圈，趁着他怔愣一瞬间，闯进了他的口中。  
呆若木鸡的方浅怔怔地忍受着口中横蛮的入侵者，终于在那光滑的舌头划过他上颚的那一刻，又麻又痒的触电感把他脑里那一锅沸腾的血都点着了。  
方浅把江喻亭重重地压在门上，反客为主，疯狂地啃咬着江喻亭的舌头，逼得它瑟瑟缩缩地逃了回去，他又像一条追逐猎物的狼狗，追到了江喻亭紧闭的双唇前，被拦在了门外，便泄愤似的把江喻亭两片温润的唇咬到出血。  
“唔……”  
江喻亭败下阵来，痛哼出声。  
方浅却浑身一颤，愣在原地，像是按了暂停键。

江喻亭趁机扭开头，企图从方小疯狗的禁锢中逃出来。甫一动，腹部就碰到了一个硬物，方浅又是一颤。江喻亭轻笑一声，又故意碰了碰，正想说话，就被方浅不知所措地紧紧环抱着，哀求道：“江哥！求你！不要动了，也不要说出来！”  
江喻亭忍俊不禁，努力忍着笑声，憋得身体都得发起了抖。  
方浅委屈地把头搭在江喻亭的肩上，贪婪地呼吸着江喻亭的味道，闷闷地说：“对不起，我真的控制不住。让我再抱一会好吗？就抱一会，过一会它就会好的，求你了，江哥……”  
江喻亭觉得有点好笑，但更多的是心疼。  
这小朋友到底是有多缺爱，才会连想要个拥抱都得这样苦苦哀求？

“傻瓜，你光抱着是不会好的。你喜欢我，和我接吻当然会硬，这不是要道歉的事情，而且……”  
江喻亭侧头亲了亲方浅的耳廓，看着方浅脸上的绯红蔓延到耳廓，才轻轻推了推方浅，好让自己直起腰。  
“我也硬了。”  
他刚站直，他同样起了反应的地方，就与方浅的硬物碰到了一起。  
江喻亭轻轻挺腰顶着方浅的东西，描摹着对方的形状。意识到那东西的尺寸有点出乎意料，登时浑身都热了起来。他拉起方浅的手，放在了自己的勃发上，艰难地说：“小浅，摸摸我。”  
方浅的呼吸顿时乱了。  
方浅颤抖的手有些犹豫地隔着西装裤握住了江喻亭硬起的性｀器，被忽视已久的地方传来令人战栗的快感，江喻亭的口中无法抑制的溢出了呻吟：“哈……”  
像是受到鼓舞，方浅又试探地在有些濡湿的顶端轻轻地画着圈，江喻亭整个人都抖了起来，连声音也颤了：“帮我解开……”  
“在这里？会被人看到的！”  
与还有几分清醒的方浅不同，江喻亭已经被酒精和情｀欲烧昏了头。他艰难地打开了房门，方浅拽进了卧室，扔在了床上，然后粗暴地扯下自己太过合身以至于把下`身勒得发疼的西装裤，才跨坐在了方浅的大腿上。  
巧合的是，江喻亭今天穿的是一条纯白的三角内裤，正如方浅的梦。不同的是，里面包裹的硬物撑开了一侧裤腿，露出了些许肉色，上方的布料也湿了一大片。  
方浅粗喘着，不待江喻亭催促，就拉开了那侧的裤腿，把被束缚已久的性｀器和双丸都从侧面放了出来。  
江喻亭的性｀器笔直，形状很好看，长度普通，却比一般人粗了一点。原本稍暗的颜色此时因为充血变得深红，顶端的湿润与内裤间还连着一条透明的丝线，屋子里顿时充满了情｀欲的味道。  
方浅用手截过那条丝线，顺着它，握上了灼热的坚`挺，缓缓地上下撸动起来。  
“嗯……”  
热度源源不断地从坚硬的地方传来，江喻亭狭长的丹凤眼半闭着，还是耐不住情热的折磨，近乎撕扯地脱下了自己的衬衫，一颗扣子被绷了出来，掉在了二人之间。  
方浅松手去捡，却被江喻亭按倒在了床上。  
“扣唔唔……”  
方浅刚想说话，衣服就被江喻亭掀到了脸上。他好不容易把头挣出来，江喻亭已经把他的衣服扭紧了，还打了两个结，把他的双手固定在了头上。  
“江哥！”  
方浅羞恼地喊道。  
江喻亭充耳不闻，把方浅急匆匆出门来不及换的宽松居家裤连同内裤一起拽了下来。  
全`裸的方浅让江喻亭呼吸一窒。  
上次方浅在他家洗澡，江喻亭就发现了，方浅虽然瘦，身上还是有点肉的，除了营养不均衡导致肌肤有些过分苍白，看起来还是健康的。方浅的体格正介于少年与青年之间，骨架还没完全长开。纤细的腰身，白`皙的皮肤，都有一股少年人的青涩感。但胯间高高竖起的性｀器青筋暴起，又粗又长，还微微上弯，像是昭告着它的主人早已成熟。  
江喻亭戳了戳气势汹汹的地方，问：“小浅，你的营养是不是都被这里吸收了？”  
“嗯……！江哥！！！”  
虽然正以不堪的姿势受辱，但最让方浅难堪的是，他的下`身在被江喻亭握住之后，就很诚实地抖了抖，吐出了一股微浊的黏液，他已经濒临爆发，只能哀求：  
“江哥，江哥！不要弄了……我要……忍不住了……”  
江喻亭闻言，松开手，起身从床头柜里摸出一个粉红色的跳蛋，和一瓶润滑油。  
“你、你……”  
看方浅吓得不轻，江喻亭知道他肯定是误会了什么，但又想使坏，故意挑起眉，问：“怎么？不愿意？你不喜欢我？”  
“我，喜欢的……江哥，你轻点，我、我、我是第一次！”  
江喻亭忍住笑，慢条斯理地往跳蛋上倒润滑，抹开，然后坏笑着往方浅的身下探去。  
方浅又是害怕又是期待地闭上眼。  
一个冰凉圆滑的东西抵住了他的会阴，“嗡”地开始震动。  
“啊啊啊——”  
方浅惊叫出声，本能地夹起了腿，却只把江喻亭的手和跳蛋一同压在了身下，没有丝毫影响跳蛋的运作。  
江喻亭坏心眼地调高了震动频率，随着陡然变强的震动，方浅蓦地一颤，短促地哼了一声，抵在下腹部的性｀器就喷出了好几股粘稠的精｀液。


	22. 套路 第六十三章

套路 第六十三章

江喻亭伸手撸动了几下方浅还在流着稀薄精液的肉柱，不满意方浅克制的低喘，握着滑腻的跳蛋就贴在了方浅前端的沟上。刚刚泄过的性器敏感异常，轻微的刺激都难以忍受，更别提那是最大档的震动。  
“呜！江哥，不要碰那里了，别！唔！”  
方浅挣扎扭动着，过强的快感让他连锁骨的皮肤都变得通红，可江喻亭只是从容地坐到了他的大腿上，悬殊的力量差距让方浅顿时动弹不得，只能低声呜呜，像极了一条委屈的小狗。  
江喻亭心软了，关了跳蛋，松开那根被他欺负得可怜巴巴地吐出不少液体的大家伙，坐起身，把身上仅剩的那片布料也褪了下来，才慢吞吞地把跳蛋往自己身后塞进去。  
太久没有抚慰过的身体有点僵硬，跳蛋顶开肠道的瞬间，江喻亭闷哼一声，皱起眉。忍过了那阵难以言喻的异物感，才缓缓打开了震动。

方浅的双眼直勾勾地看着江喻亭的裸体。江喻亭穿衣显瘦脱衣有肉，虽然入职之后就缺乏锻炼，但底子本来就好，胸肌和六块腹肌的轮廓还是清晰可见，下身浓密的草丛显是经过精心打理，显得干净而整齐，正如江喻亭其人。  
方浅眼睁睁地看着那颗沾着自己的白浊的跳蛋徐徐没入了江喻亭的身体，随后跳蛋嗡嗡地开始震动，江喻亭赤红的性器抖了抖，前端渗出的体液把他的下腹部和那整齐的草丛弄得一塌糊涂。  
“哈……”  
不知是不是跳蛋顶到了什么地方，江喻亭唇间溢出了动情的呻吟。方浅像是被电击中，浑身一颤，刚刚被欺负得垂头丧气的地方又开始抬头挺立。  
“江哥……”  
方浅难以自制地低声唤道，他没有察觉到自己喑哑的声音中饱含渴望，充满成熟男性的攻击性，让江喻亭的几分清醒蓦地烟消云散了。  
只见江喻亭侧着头，拽着线把跳蛋拔了出来，传出了“啵”的一声，江喻亭有些难堪地别开头，却把方浅的渴求推向了顶峰。  
方浅双眼通红，下身硬得难受，却动弹不得，只好低下头，难耐地咬在了江喻亭的肩上。被情欲支配的方浅下口不知轻重，江喻亭的肩上顿时渗出了血。  
“唔……方浅！你是狗吗！”  
江喻亭的痛呼声传到方浅浆糊般的脑中，变成了甜蜜的呻吟。方浅双眼湿漉漉的，努力地挺起腰，用下身蹭着江喻亭的大腿，正如一条发情的小公狗，口却不肯松开，含糊不清地呜咽道：  
“呜呜——哥，我好难受……”  
江喻亭顿了顿，抬起膝盖不轻不重地碾了几下那根神采奕奕的大家伙，方浅有些痛苦地呻吟着，可下身更硬了。  
“小小浅很精神啊。”  
江喻亭温柔地笑着，手上却毫不留情地把冰冷的润滑倒在了方浅那灼热的肉茎上，激得方浅又哼了一声，嘴又忍不住又咬紧了。  
“啊！！！”  
这次江喻亭的声音听起来实在像是很痛，方浅连忙松口，讨好地舔了舔被他咬出血的地方。  
头顶的江喻亭“嘶”地倒吸了一口气，声音沙哑，阴森森地说：  
“方浅，这可是你自找的。”  
“嗯？嗯！！！”  
方浅倏地被推倒在床上，他的头砸在了枕头上，被缚在头顶的手却重重地磕在了床头，他委屈地瘪瘪嘴，刚想抱怨，硬得难受的下身就被一处温暖湿润的地方缓缓包裹住了。  
“啊——”  
紧致的肠肉绞住了方浅的前端，噼里啪啦炸开的快感爽得方浅眼冒金星，不由得呻吟出声。  
方浅用手撑着自己半坐起身。只见江喻亭半跪着，岔开双腿坐在他的身上，隐秘的后方正缓缓地吞进自己的性器，此时不过进了三分之一，江喻亭满头大汗却隐忍的样子就让方浅丢了魂。他本能地一挺腰，把猝不及防的江喻亭顶得腿一软，猛地坐了下去。  
江喻亭反应很快，伸手在方浅的腿上撑稳了，才没有坐在方浅身上。酒精和情欲的作用让身后蓦地被撑开的疼痛不大明显，可还是让他流了不少汗。体内的巨物还未完全进入，硬邦邦地杵在那，几秒之后，就开始剧烈地跳动。  
方浅双眼紧闭，咬紧下唇，一声不吭，可浑身泛起的潮红和不自然的颤抖已经暴露了一切。  
“小浅，你射了？”  
方浅无力地摇头。  
“那我动了。”  
江喻亭邪恶地笑了，腰一沉，就把方浅性器完全吞了进去。  
“呜——”  
方浅整个人弓起身，像是一只煮熟的虾。江喻亭再一次把他牢牢地按在床上，欣赏着方浅任人摆布的姿态，开始轻轻地摆动起腰。  
“啊……呜——呜！江哥，不要动了！我射了！我射过了……”  
紧咬着性器的肠肉是比刚才的跳蛋还要强烈几百倍的刺激，方浅过度敏感的性器热得快要炸开，又痛又爽，只能泪眼汪汪地求饶。  
江喻亭停了下来，低头看了他半晌，俯下身，吻上了他的唇。  
这一次的吻，唇舌交缠，缠绵不已。  
方浅学得很快，灵活的舌头搅弄着江喻亭口腔里的敏感部位，忘情地吸吮着对方的舌，把江喻亭弄得动情不已。感觉到对方原本因为疼痛而有些疲软的性器再次硬邦邦地顶着自己，方浅才意犹未尽地松开，然后一口咬在了江喻亭的喉结上。  
“嗯……！”  
不知是因为疼痛还是因为快感，江喻亭的后穴猛地收缩，夹得刚刚缓过不应期的性器立即又硬了起来。  
方浅像是发现了新大陆一样，低头又在江喻亭的锁骨咬了一口。  
“啊……”  
伴随江喻亭呻吟的是下方的又一次紧缩。  
使人晕眩的快感让方浅无力地挣扎了一下，忽然发现手上的束缚有点松了，连忙挣脱了出来，怀抱住江喻亭。  
突然被抱住，江喻亭像是有点惊讶，抬头用迷离的眼神看了一眼方浅。  
只一眼，就看得方浅再也按捺不住，紧紧地抱住身上的人，遵循本能动起了腰。  
“嗯，唔……”  
与刚才放荡的样子不同，真正被方浅掌握了主动权之后，江喻亭就抿紧了唇，闭着眼忍耐着方浅的进攻，只有方浅顶得太过用力时才会轻哼出声。  
射过两次的方浅终于有了余力，快感虽强，也不至于让他很快就被榨出来。他一边深深地顶着一边观察着江喻亭的表情，不把江喻亭顶出呻吟决不罢休。  
顶弄了一会，方浅搂着江喻亭翻了个身，让两人上下换了个位置，方浅的性器在这一动作中滑了大半出来，坚韧的龟头恰好卡在了腺体正下方的嫩肉。  
“啊……！！！”  
江喻亭陡然溢出的高亢呻吟让方浅立刻来了劲，挺腰轻轻地戳着腺体，感受着内壁的一阵阵抖动，沉迷地问：  
“江哥，是这里吗？是这里舒服吗？”  
江喻亭扭开头不答，方浅便加重了力道，狠狠地碾压着那块脆弱的嫩肉，问：“江哥，你爽吗？你为什么不说话？可是你咬得我好紧，里面好热，好湿，软软的，肉一直在抖。江哥，你刚刚还有那么多话，为什么现在不说了？是我弄得你不舒服吗，可是你这里那么硬，江哥，江哥！”  
江喻亭被聒噪的方浅弄得又羞涩又烦躁，忍无可忍，低吼道：  
“闭嘴！别喊了！你别……再喊……我……啊……”  
方浅被凶了之后很委屈，泄愤似的深深一顶，顶得江喻亭的话支离破碎。  
“江哥，你是不是不喜欢我喊你江哥，那我改。亭亭，老婆，舒服吗？”  
“你……！！！”  
江喻亭恼羞成怒，捞起枕头砸向方浅，却被稳妥地挡下。只好抬起手臂，挡住了自己的脸，拒绝交流。  
方浅委屈极了，拔出了性器，后方有些红肿的小口一时还合不上，之前射在里头的精液混着润滑液缓缓地流了一小部分出来。方浅看得浑身都烧起来了，但江喻亭不肯说话，他只好强忍着，用前端慢慢抹开流出来的浑浊液体。  
江喻亭在酒精和情欲的折磨下燃烧了一晚的身体已经接近顶点，现在却被方浅这小混蛋不上不下地吊着，还要在那要命的地方上顶着，偏偏不肯进来。  
“亭亭，你不说话，就是不舒服。你不舒服，我就不进去了。我不能让你难受……”  
方浅用可怜兮兮的语气说着，他已经抓准了江喻亭的软肋。  
“进来……舒服……”  
江喻亭的手臂还是捂住了双眼，但还是松了口。  
方浅顿时精神百倍：“亭亭，你的里面流了好多水出来，全是我刚刚射进去的吗？还是亭亭的里面会出水？”  
“方浅！！！你闭嘴……啊！！”  
方浅猛地一挺身，早已蹭得湿漉漉硬邦邦的性器长驱直入，势如破竹地捅到了最深处。  
江喻亭的内壁很敏感，被进入后太过强烈的快感总是会让他无所适从，以往他都咬着牙默默忍受。可方浅的那玩意实在是太粗太长了，只是动一下就会狠狠地擦过肠肉，而现在方浅像是发了疯一样粗暴快速地蹂躏着那不堪一击的地方，江喻亭爽得脑袋放空，眼角都流出了生理性的泪水，捂在眼睛上的手还没来得及擦，就已经滑了下来。  
“亭亭？亭亭！你怎么了？很难受么？”  
方浅本来已经濒临爆发，一看到那滑下的泪水，立刻吓得不敢动了，伸手轻轻地拉开江喻亭的手臂，对上了那双失神的丹凤眼，顿时什么都明白了，眼神一按，像是一条要撕裂猎物的狼狗，更加凶猛地动起了腰。  
“啊，啊——”  
江喻亭的情欲积攒到了顶点，他的手刚摸上自己挺立的性器，就射了出来。憋了一晚的浓精一股股地喷着，射得很远，有几股溅在了江喻亭的下巴上，弄脏了那张刚毅的脸。方浅看得大脑放空，下腹一热，神差鬼使地把性器拔了出来，挺起身，射了江喻亭一脸。  
高潮后失神的江喻亭毫无防备地被方浅的精液浇了一脸。方浅虽然已经是第三次射精，但少年人精力充沛，量还很足，直把江喻亭弄得眼睛都睁不开，粘稠的液体沾了满脸，狼狈不堪。  
方浅餍足地叹了口气，看到江喻亭闭着眼伸手往床边摸索着，才手忙脚乱地下床拿来纸巾，小心翼翼地给江喻亭擦干净，才把江喻亭搂在怀里。  
江喻亭刚睁开眼，就用锐利地视线扫了方浅一眼。方浅登时蔫了，松开手，垂头丧气地，像是只犯错的小狗。  
江喻亭又心软了，叹了口气，站起身，走向浴室。  
他刚站直，身后的液体就源源不断地流了下来，把他的大腿内侧弄得一片狼藉。  
他听见身后的方浅蓦地加重的呼吸，顿感不妙，刚想加快脚步，就被扑倒在地，臀部还被一个硬物威胁着。  
江喻亭嘴角一抽，刚想用力挣开，就听见方浅可怜巴巴的声音。  
“亭亭，我又难受了……”  
在江喻亭犹豫的一瞬间，方浅就已经找准了地方，从他的身后深深进入。  
“你……混……啊——”


	23. 套路 第七十三章

期待落空，顾连森怒了。  
他被骆峥折磨了一个上午，这人竟然还睡得这么安稳？  
他恨恨地掀开了叶惺的被子，但叶惺睡得很沉，一点反应都没给。叶惺的生物钟顾连森很清楚，看他这个样子，一时半会是醒不过来的。  
叶惺穿着顾连森拿来的一套深蓝色的睡衣。那是他刚上大学的时候林琳给他买的。林琳当时觉得他或许还能长高，特意买大了一码，结果过了大半年，顾连森一量，发现身高几乎就没变过，那套睡衣就变成了他的耻辱，也再没穿过，就扔在了家里。  
只是，他那套偏大的睡衣在叶惺身上，上半身虽然很合身，下半身却短了一截，露出了一大截壮实的小腿。  
顾连森突然就很气，伸手用力地拽着叶惺的睡裤，直到把裤腿拽得完完全全地遮住了那两条长腿，才满意地松开手。  
本来只是很孩子气的举动，做完之后顾连森都有点受不了自己了。但他一抬起头，就愣了。  
叶惺的裤腰的部分已经完全被他扯了下去，下`腹部稀疏的毛`发完全露了出来，连更下面的地方也露出来了一点肉色。  
看着叶惺下身春光乍泄，脸上却宁静而无防备，顾连森突然热血沸腾，切身体会到了兽`性大发是一种什么样的体验。


	24. 套路 第七十四章

顾连森屏着气伸出手，轻轻地把裤腰往下拉了点，把叶惺的家伙完全放了出来。  
顾连森发现他好像鲜少有机会能看到这东西这么乖顺服帖的样子，感觉很新鲜，便握在了手里把玩。  
叶惺的性｀器即便是疲软的状态下尺寸也很可观，包`皮微微裹住了前端，顾连森便很好心地替他剥下来了一点，露出了整个饱满的龟｀头。然后，他就清晰地看见那东西一点点地在他的手中勃`起。  
顾连森脸上微微发烫，连忙松开手中已经半硬的阳｀物，偷偷观察了一会叶惺，发现对方依然睡得很沉。  
禽兽就是禽兽，睡那么熟都能硬。  
顾连森一边腹诽着，一边很禽兽地解掉了叶惺的睡衣扣子，再把衣摆敞开，露出那让他既垂涎又嫉妒的精壮躯体。  
他无意识地咽了下口水，爬上床，居高临下地坐在叶惺的肚子上，见他还是没反应，才伸出手，摸上他的胸肌。手感很好，柔韧又有弹性。顾连森把它们挤了挤，隐隐约约还能挤出一个沟的形状。刚觉得好玩，手里的肌肉就抖了抖，绷了起来，再也挤不动了。  
顾连森只好转移阵地，往下挪了挪，把那因为无人问津而软垂下来耷在腿上的玩意拨到叶惺的下腹部，才一屁股坐在那上面。  
叶惺的六块腹肌轮廓清晰，左右两排中间有一条清晰的沟。  
顾连森很放肆地一块块地蹂躏过去，又拿手指在沟里来回戳了半天，见叶惺还是不醒，胆子就大了起来。  
他解开自己的裤子拉链，掏出半硬不软的家伙，抵在叶惺的腹肌的沟上，缓缓地蹭了起来。  
叶惺那两排健壮的腹肌有点凉，沟也很浅，顾连森的性｀器却不小，没有办法挤到沟里面，只能浅浅地压在上面，其实没多少快感，但这种在叶惺不知情的情况下肆意玩弄他的身体的感觉足以顾连森兴奋不已，很快他那淡粉色的器官就完全硬了。  
感觉到前端开始渗出液体，顾连森才微微坐起身，放出了被他的屁股蹭得半硬的大家伙，然后把自己流出来的透明黏液全蹭到叶惺的龟｀头上。  
“嗯……”  
睡梦中的叶惺轻轻地呻吟了一声，顾连森立刻坐起身，紧张又期待地观察了一会，发现叶惺还是没醒，也不知道是该高兴还是该失望，便发了狠似的，挺起腰就对着叶惺前端凹陷那敏感的系带处顶了起来。没一会，叶惺就完全硬了。  
把那根毫无反抗之力的大家伙欺负得整个前端都湿漉漉的了，顾连森有点玩腻了，主意又打到了叶惺的胸肌上。他坐起身，挪到了叶惺的胸前，两手捏起叶惺的胸肌，发现确实有一条沟，很宽，还不浅，便挺着腰，两只手的四指捏起叶惺的胸肌，拇指则按住自己直挺挺翘起来的性｀器，把它塞进了沟里。  
胸肌比腹肌发达多了，柔韧中带点坚韧，轻轻地夹着顾连森那雄伟的阳｀物，让他舒爽得叹了口气。  
那种感觉不同于手的抚摸，很新奇，也很刺激。顾连森的性｀器太敏感，平时做的时候叶惺都不怎么敢碰他那里，因为没摸几下顾连森就会哼哼唧唧地兴奋得要泻，所以那地方至今都还是很青涩，没蹭几下就已经硬得快爆炸了。顾连森轻轻地喘着气，低着头，看着自己胀成深粉色的性｀器在叶惺的胸前摩擦着，叶惺却一无所知，只微微皱着眉，像是不满美梦受到了打扰，胸肌也绷了起来。变得坚硬的肌肉夹得顾连森更兴奋了，流出的前液把对方的两块胸肌弄得湿漉漉的，动作也变得有点粗暴了起来。  
就在顾连森忘情地摩擦着自己，渐渐接近顶点的时候，叶惺迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼。  
顾连森吓得浑身一个激灵，顿时不敢动了。  
“嗯……？”  
叶惺在睡梦中觉得身上凉飕飕的，唯独胸前和下`身都热得厉害。睁开眼，就看到顾连森坐在自己身上，低头看着自己，表情虽然是怯怯的，脸色却是潮红的，呼吸也很急促，一看就是欲｀火焚身的模样，一时之间叶惺还以为是自己做了什么春｀梦。  
但胸前火辣辣的感觉很真实，叶惺迷茫地低下头，看见一根粉｀嫩却不娇小的器官正胀得滴水，抵在了自己的胸肌之间。  
睡眼朦胧的叶惺忽然觉得眼前的这个画面有点可口，便伸出了舌头，舔掉了顶端上的那滴液体。  
随着头顶传来的那声低低的呜咽，他被喷了一脸温热粘稠的液体，这下叶惺终于是清醒了。

高｀潮来得有点猝不及防，顾连森爽得有点失神。他愣愣地被叶惺抱到了大腿上，看着对方坐起身抽了两张纸把脸上属于自己的精｀液擦干净，才回过神来。刚想说话，叶惺就随手扔掉手上的纸，按住他的头，给了他一个温柔的早安吻。  
叶惺的吻很轻柔，满是温情，没有一丝的怒气，亲得顾连森都愣了。  
他故意放任自己去招惹起床气特别大的叶惺，是因为他以为叶惺或多或少会生气。  
他想让叶惺对他生气。  
因为他对自己很生气。  


叶惺轻轻地吻着顾连森，没有得到什么热烈回应，他也没太在意，因为他家的小卷毛在这方面向来都很羞赧。可是，正当他这么想着的时候，顾连森却低下头，咬在了他的脖子上。  
叶惺的脖子很敏感，是他全身除了命根子之外最碰不得的部位。可是，此时他却清晰地感觉到，那柔软的唇，那光滑湿润的舌头，正在那让他疯狂的地方作怪。更要命的是，顾连森还哑着声音，低低地在他的耳边呼唤：  
“哥……我想要你……”  
顾连森的声音原本是清澈而纯净的，如他的那双眼，也如他的那颗心。此时带了几分高｀潮后的慵懒，夹杂着情｀欲和不明的情绪，性｀感至极。  
叶惺的呼吸顿时乱了，下腹一紧，贴在上面的巨物也抖了抖，才发觉自己身上的衣服不知为何松松垮垮地挂在自己的手臂上，性｀器也不知何时开始就已经蓄势待发地露在外面，腹部还有一股湿漉漉的感觉。  
叶惺轻轻提着还在煽风点火的小卷毛的衣领，把他从自己身上扒了下来，才挑起眉，说：“老实交代，趁我睡觉的时候都做了什么？”  
刚说完，顾连森的眼眶就微微发红，在本就被情｀欲熏得通红的脸上并不明显，但叶惺还是察觉到了不对劲，刚想说话，顾连森就解开皮带扔到了地上，又飞快地站起身，踢掉了腿上的裤子。  
两条白花花的腿晃得叶惺的小兄弟很诚实地抖了抖，就被顾连森握住了。  
“嗯……”  
顾连森的手心很烫，那些硬厚的茧有意无意地磨在敏感的阳筋上，叶惺呻吟出声，那只手也随之紧了紧，捏得他的性｀器又是一抖。  
“哥……你好硬……”  
叶惺又粗喘了一口气，仰起头，双眼半闭着，看着跪在自己身前的顾连森。顾连森破天荒地明白了他的意思，红着脸，低下头就亲上了他的唇。  
叶惺兴奋极了，一手按着顾连森的头加深着这个亲吻，另一只手则从他还没脱的连帽衫衣摆下钻了进去，摸上了他被药膏炙得有点粗糙不平的左腰，轻轻地按揉着。  
“呜——”  
顾连森的双眼骤然变得通红，连忙闭上了眼，口中却泄出了一声沙哑的呜咽。  
被情｀欲烧昏了头的叶惺没有察觉，只忘情地亲吻着他的爱人，直到他那挺立的下`身突然被一个火热的地方包了进去，太过紧致的肠壁吸得他头皮发麻，蓦地睁开眼睛，就看到他的小卷毛眼底一片湿润的，连睫毛上也是湿漉漉的。  
叶惺登时清醒了，松开顾连森的唇，放在对方腰间的那只手紧紧地箍着他，不让他再往下坐。  
“你、你进来……”  
顾连森闭着眼哀求着，见叶惺毫无反应，便挣扎扭动着，身下也故意夹紧了，虽然只进了个头部，但也夹得叶惺差点要射，强忍住往里捅的冲动，把人提了起来，放在自己的大腿上，轻轻拍着他颤抖的背脊。  
“怎么了这是……嗯？宝宝？”  
“进来……你进来！干我……狠狠地干我……”  
顾连森只闭着眼，摇着头，嘴上说着他从来都不肯说出口的骚话，手还不规矩地往叶惺那硬得发疼的地方摸，快把叶惺逼疯了。  
“宝宝，宝宝！你冷静点！”  
叶惺按住那只作乱的手，亲上那牢牢闭着却还在渗出泪水的眼睛，企图安抚对方，却看着顾连森扭着头躲开，终于睁开眼，赤红的双目湿漉漉地瞪着他，怒道：  
“叶惺！你能不能行了？你不干我，就让我干你！”  
说着，顾连森还真的把他推倒在床上，愤愤地从床头摸到酒店提供的润滑，撕开包装就扒了叶惺的裤子往他的下`身倒。  
叶惺被那句“让我干你”吓住了，人生第一次受到这样的冲击，简直不亚于平地一声惊雷，愣愣被推倒在床上，然后被下`身冰凉的触感惊醒，连忙一个翻身，把顾连森按在床上，让他再也动弹不得。  
顾连森的挣扎很剧烈，叶惺的力气虽然更大，但要在不弄伤他的情况下把他制服，也是费了很大劲。直到两人都满头大汗，顾连森才渐渐地卸了力，瘫软在床上，忽然甩开叶惺的手，举起手臂捂在了双眼上，浑身都颤抖着，却咬紧下唇，强忍着不发出一点声音。

（此部分内容见长佩）  
……  
……  
……

叶惺的声音是那么地温柔动听，一字一句地，抚平了顾连森心中的痛苦和委屈。  
顾连森睁大了眼。  
叶惺的唇再次覆了上来。这次，顾连森热切地回应了。  
眼泪流干了他身体里的水分，叶惺就像沙漠里的那一片绿洲，他紧紧地抱着他，不舍得放开。  
房里原本冷却的气温渐渐回升。  
“进来……”  
顾连森的声音微弱，哭肿的双眼却定定地看着叶惺，固执而倔强。  
叶惺心疼极了，但还是顺着他的意，缓慢而坚定地进入了他。  
进去的那一瞬间顾连森还是哭了。  
但叶惺狠下心没停，硬是把自己完完全全地埋了进去，才俯下`身亲吻他的眼睛，直到顾连森又开始催促，才开始了狂风骤雨般的进攻，把他顶得声音都哑了，嘴唇都干了，想哭也流不出眼泪，全身都是软的，只有下`身还是硬的，也湿得一塌糊涂。  
最后，叶惺在那火热的身体里射出来的时候，顾连森已经昏了过去。


	25. 套路 第七十六章

套路 第七十六章

“初恋之后又冒出来个前女友……你的胆子也是挺大的啊。”  
“不、不是的……”他被神色不善的叶惺一步步逼到了墙角，急切地想解释，却不知道该说什么。  
“你和她散过步，还做过什么？”  
“没……唔……”  
他的脸被粗暴地捏着，然后迎来了一个近似撕咬的吻。顾连森的嘴唇很快就出血了，但叶惺源源不断的怒气从亲吻中传来，他不敢把叶惺推开。等叶惺终于肯放开他，他的气都有点喘了。  
“也像这样，偷偷在楼梯间亲过吗？嗯？”  
“没……”  
“没有？那你为什么硬了？想什么想硬了？”  
“我、我……”

叶惺的手抓住他半勃`起的地方，隔着宽松的棉裤，粗暴地搓｀揉着敏感的前端。顾连森的双手紧紧地握着叶惺作乱的那只手，却没能阻止他的蹂躏，整个人都随着搓｀揉的动作颤抖。  
“放手……你疯了啊！会被人看见的！”  
“可以，你先回答我的问题。”  
“我，我……喂！你快住手啊！”  
叶惺的手突然拉开了他的松紧带，轻轻一扯，他完全硬起的性｀器就迫不及待地弹了出来。不待顾连森动手反抗，叶惺就伸手直接握上去捋动着，拇指照顾着前端的敏感点，还不时重重地搓｀揉几下开始渗出液体的小孔。  
“嗯——”  
顾连森的喉间顿时溢出了短促的喘息。  
叶惺太清楚如何让他兴奋了。  
与以往的温柔爱`抚不同，叶惺此时的动作是粗暴的，那过度敏感的地方根本经不起这种折磨，顾连森的腿都是软的，全身脱力地靠在墙上，昂着头，抬起一只手，企图捂住那即将漏出的呻吟，却被叶惺拉开，那两片性｀感的唇再次贴了上来。  
这次叶惺的吻温和多了。  
但顾连森被下`身过度强烈的快感激得头昏眼花，没有察觉，只无力地摇着头，想要躲开叶惺的亲吻。  
叶惺抬起一只手，按住了他的头，不容他躲开，然后加深了这个吻，另一只手的则加快了速度。  
“唔唔——嗯！”  
顾连森另一只还握着叶惺的手骤然抓紧，弓起了身，即将迎来高｀潮。但就在这时，叶惺的手却狠狠地掐住了性｀器的根部，疼得顾连森眼睛都湿了，但下`身依然硬得要爆炸。  
“啊！你放手……混蛋……”  
“你还没回答。”叶惺的拇指又轻轻地在顶端划起了圈，濒临爆发的性｀器承受不住更多的快感，又剧烈地抽了抽，精｀液已经蓄满了管道，却被无情地掐住了出口。  
顾连森的下`身犹如火烧一样灼痛着，无处宣泄的情｀欲逼得他眼眶都红了，却始终挣扎不脱叶惺的禁锢，绝望之下，终于脱口而出：  
“你！在想你！都是你！”  
顾连森难受极了，也委屈极了，他闭上了眼睛，如叶惺想象的那样，泪水还是流了下来，慢慢地滑过那清秀的脸。  
“我没有想她！你在我旁边，我什么都不想去想了，我喜欢和你一起散步，也只想和你一起走，走一辈子……”  
“我没有亲过她，我的初吻是你的，第一次是你的，什么都是，你的……可是，你，呜……”

意外地收获了顾连森的告白，叶惺是狂喜的。可是，下一秒，顾连森就用双手捂着脸，低声地哭了起来。  
完了，玩脱了。  
叶惺终于发现自己又作过头了。  
千方百计终于把人弄哭了，叶惺并没有感到一丝喜悦，相反的，他简直想扇自己两巴掌。他愧疚地把人搂进怀里，低声哄着：“对不起，宝宝，是我不好，我没有怀疑你，怪我，对不起……”  
结果他越哄顾连森哭得越凶了，可依然拼命压抑着哭声，忍得整张脸都红透了。  
“对不起……对不起，宝宝，不哭了，我爱你……”  
叶惺搜肠刮肚，再也找不到安慰的话，所幸他发现听见“我爱你”这三个字之后，他家的小卷毛的哭声停了一瞬，连忙跟复读机一样重复：“我爱你，只爱你，最爱你了，今后也会爱你一辈子……”  
竟然还真的有用，顾连森虽然是慢慢平静了下来，但还是捂着脸。过了好一会，才用闷闷的声音，哽咽着说：“难受……”  
叶惺心疼极了，刚想问他哪里难受，才想起来自己刚刚作的死。低下头，发现这么大哭一场下来顾连森竟然还没软，那根好看的性｀器直挺挺地翘着，只是憋成了深粉色，顶端一片湿润。  
叶惺亲了亲顾连森脸上没被双手遮挡住的额头，蹲下`身，把那可怜的家伙含进了口中。  
“呜——”  
分不清是哭泣还是呻吟的声音让叶惺心都揪成一团，一低头，就把那根尺寸不小的东西深深地含了进去，舌头灵活地裹了上去。  
“嗯……！”  
含了没多久，随着头顶的呻吟渐重，口中的巨物开始跳动，还往更深处一顶。  
叶惺舔了舔顶端的小孔，跟着用力一吸，大量的浓稠液体立即灌了他满嘴。他本想吐出来，但想到顾连森那哭得他心都碎了的脸，一狠心，把那腥臭的精｀液全吞了下去。  
忍着反胃的感觉，他很仔细地把柱身上残余的液体也舔了干净，才摸出纸巾擦干那还半硬的家伙，替顾连森放回了裤裆里，还贴心地正了正位置。  
叶惺抬起头，和从指缝里愣愣地偷看他举动的顾连森对上了视线，那几条缝立即合上了。  
叶惺轻笑一声，站起身，轻轻地掰开顾连森已经形同虚设的手，温柔地吻上了他的唇。  
然后叶惺又被推开了。  
“呕……你给我去漱口！”  
顾连森气炸了。


	26. 套路 第八十五章

套路 第八十五章

江喻亭虽然不算高，但两腿笔直，肌肉匀称，充满力量感。腿间的草丛经过精心的修整，显得茂密而整齐，此时被水打湿之后，更增性感。温泉水沿着耻毛流到了安静蛰伏的性器上，顺着它的顶端缓缓滴落。  
江喻亭清楚地看到方浅的喉结动了动，才发出干涩的声音：  
“满意。”  
他的方浅又变回了那个坦诚的小朋友，江喻亭满意地笑了，悠悠地走到方浅的面前，背对着他坐回了台阶上，让水淹没了他的下半身。  
“小浅——下来一起泡——”  
不知是不是因为温泉泡久了的缘故，江喻亭连语气都变得软绵绵的，方浅听着腿都有点发软，可想起那个外国人和江喻亭有说有笑的样子，方浅又开始赌气了。  
“我不想泡那个老外开的温泉，他跟你太要好了，我妒忌。”  
江喻亭懒洋洋地伸手往自己身上浇着水，说：  
“我就说你今天怎么这么没礼貌……小浅，你这脑袋整天都在想什么啊？上次的演讲比赛之后汉斯一直耿耿于怀，总跟我说要请你过来泡温泉当作道歉。再说，汉斯已经结婚了，刚刚跟他的岛国夫人去逛庙会了，还问我要不要和你一起去，我拒绝了……”  
“我告诉他，我要和你泡温泉。”  
江喻亭背靠着岸边，缓缓仰起头，和低头看着他的方浅对上视线，挑起眉，狭长的丹凤眼微眯着，透着说不尽的慵懒与妩媚。  
不出三秒，方浅的脸就红了。  
“我、我去脱衣服。”  
方浅面红耳赤，正要落荒而逃，江喻亭的手却强硬地拽住了他的脚。  
“就在这脱。”  
“不不不不行！会弄湿的！”  
“我看见你带换洗的衣服了。况且，更衣室里有浴衣。”  
“我、我……不想在这脱……”  
方浅苦苦抵抗，江喻亭却不放过他，转过身，手攀着方浅的腿缓缓站直，看了一眼方浅宽松的棉裤，嘴角就翘了起来，扯开裤子的松紧带，不由分说地把手伸了进去，轻而易举地戳破了方浅的借口。  
“是不想，还是不能？”

江喻亭坏笑着，捏了捏那个早已把内裤濡湿了一片的大家伙。方浅的窘态再次被识破，涨红了脸，苦苦哀求：  
“江哥，我错了，是不能、不能啊——亭亭，等等，不要在这里——嗯！”  
方浅手忙脚乱地拉住江喻亭的手臂，却阻止不了那只在他裤裆里作乱的手。他越是哀求，江喻亭越是兴起，用堪称粗暴的动作隔着内裤搓揉着他完全硬起的性器的前端，逼得他无法抑制地溢出呻吟。  
方浅躲着江喻亭的这一个月里都不曾释放过，年轻气盛的身体很快就经不起挑拨，下腹部一阵阵发紧。  
“不要弄了，亭亭，再弄我会……哥——！”  
就在方浅声音都开始变调的时候，江喻亭终于停下动作，迅速地把还在怔愣的方浅扒了个精光，还把他的衣物扔得远远的，然后拉着他下了水。  
高温的泉水烫得方浅那雄赳赳的地方充血更足了，硬得阵阵发疼。江喻亭还要火上浇油，不轻不重地捏着他的囊袋。  
方浅的脸红透了，不知是被温泉泡的，还是被情欲熏的。他口干舌燥，终于忍无可忍，把还在到处点火的江喻亭压在岸边，狠狠地咬上了那两片饱满的唇。  
“唔——！！”  
江喻亭像是被他咬怕了，手乖乖地缩了回去，还讨好地攀上了他的背，忘情地和他接吻。  
方浅很喜欢和江喻亭接吻，那两片厚实的唇是他最爱啃的部位，饱满而有弹性，总是让他欲罢不能。方浅把那两片唇咬得发红，被江喻亭难受得推开，他意犹未尽，还想再亲上去，却听到江喻亭在他耳边低吟：  
“小浅，进来——”  
方浅的脑子轰然炸开，借着泉水的浮力把江喻亭抱了起来，两人火热的身体贴在一起，带起了一大片水花。方浅突然意识到他们正在露天的公众场所，立即就僵住了。  
“没人会来的，快点……”  
在江喻亭的不住催促下，方浅犹豫着，在水中缓缓把手伸向了江喻亭的身后，却发现那狭窄的入口里已经塞了东西，是江喻亭自己的手指。  
这一刻，方浅恨透了这不透明的泉水，害他没能亲眼看到那个仪表堂堂的江喻亭，竟然一边慢悠悠地和他接着吻，一边急不可待地把手放进了自己的那个地方。江喻亭骚起来，他十个方浅都招架不住。  
光是想象一下那个画面，方浅就硬得要爆炸，他再也忍耐不住了，恶狠狠地拽出了那几根手指，扶着怒胀的阳物，找准地方，一挺腰，就把自己送了进去。  
“啊——！”  
湿滑的天然温泉水随着方浅的动作一起涌进了紧致的肠道，使江喻亭的体内比以往都更湿润，也更热，还很紧。方浅粗喘一声，忍过了那阵令他头皮发麻的快感，开始重重地抽动起来。

冬季的夜晚来得很早，但露天的温泉灯光明亮，照亮了宽敞的温泉一角里交缠的两人，平静的水面被两人激烈的动作带起了一阵阵的涟漪。  
“嗯——小浅——轻点——”  
江喻亭的全身都被高温的泉水泡成了泛起了深粉色，随着方浅的顶弄，粉色渐渐向上蔓延，把江喻亭那张英气逼人的脸彻底染成了情欲的颜色。  
方浅的性器既长又粗，借着浮力的帮助，方浅能轻而易举地摆弄着他，让自己的每次抽出都仅留一个头部，再全根没入，微微上弯的形状使那坚硬的顶端总是毫不留情地碾压过那脆弱的腺体，江喻亭被顶得阵阵发颤，没一会就头昏脑涨，眼前发黑。  
“小浅，我，嗯，头晕……”  
方浅一听，立刻就停了下来，抱起江喻亭，让他躺倒在了岸边温热的青石地板上透气，正要将自己抽出，却被江喻亭的双腿缠住腰，还猛地一勾，猝不及防地深深捅入。  
江喻亭粗喘一声，紧致的嫩肉夹得方浅下腹一热，性器也跟着一胀，方浅大惊，虽然竭力忍耐，还是漏出了几滴精液。方浅被这种不上不下的射精感折磨惨了，见江喻亭竟然还在扭动，恼羞成怒：“亭亭！别闹！”  
沉浸在情欲里的江喻亭丝毫察觉不到方浅的窘迫，难耐地拉着方浅的手，握上自己硬邦邦的分身，呻吟着：“小浅……摸摸我……动一动……”  
方浅的额头青筋暴起，理智也烟消云散了，不再忍耐，挺着腰就在那销魂的甬道里肆虐，手也毫不留情地搓揉起江喻亭不住流水的性器。  
“亭亭，老婆，你好硬啊……可是里面好软，也好热，还一直在夹我……”  
“啊——嗯……你闭嘴……”  
火热的内壁开始一阵阵痉挛，方浅知道江喻亭将近高潮，却放开了手中的硬物，还把江喻亭想要摸向下身的双手按在了头顶，更加激烈地开始耸动，把支离破碎的呻吟从江喻亭的口中挤出，终于在江喻亭的惊叫中深深地一挺腰，在骤缩的内壁中畅快淋漓地射了出来。  
方浅许久没有释放，足足射了七八大股，还未软下的性器把湿滑的精液堵得严严实实的，意犹未尽地低头咬了江喻亭的锁骨一口，才抬头亲吻江喻亭。  
方浅亲了好一会，江喻亭还是没有反应，他松开江喻亭的手，直起身，发现江喻亭双目紧闭，胸口剧烈地起伏着，下腹部沾满了不知何时泄出的精液。  
“亭亭？！亭亭你还好吗？江哥！！！”  
“别吵……头疼……”  
江喻亭刚才冻了半天有点着凉了，温泉又泡太久，再加上激烈的性事，在灭顶的高潮过后竟陷入了短暂的晕厥，所幸没多久就醒了过来。他死也不肯承认自己竟然被方浅这个小纯情干晕过去了，努力睁开眼，无力地推了推方浅。  
“出去……”  
“不行，会把人家的温泉弄脏的。”  
方浅竟然弯下腰，托着他的臀，把他抱了起来，性器却还捅在他的体内。  
“别闹……你抱不动我的……啊——”  
江喻亭挣扎着想要下地，却被方浅咬住了肩膀，还恶意地一颠，体内的粗长硬物顶得他浑身无力。  
“老婆你乖一点，我就能把你抱回更衣室，你要是再乱动，我可能就忍不住了……”  
“方浅，你真是条疯狗——！”


	27. 套路 第八十八章

套路 第八十八章

顾连森发现叶惺下台之后就从侧门溜出去了，但下一个演讲者已经上了台，这时候离场就有点不礼貌了，只好坐立不安地熬到他讲完，才起身离开了会议厅。顾连森在大厅里找了一圈，终于在靠窗的角落看见了瘫软在沙发上的叶惺。  
叶惺神情疲惫，一向挺直的腰板也塌了，脱力地靠着沙发上闭目养神。  
顾连森轻手轻脚地走近，正犹豫着要不要叫他，就被揪住了领带拉到沙发上，然后叶惺就像八爪鱼一样缠了上来。  
“喂！注意场合啊！”  
“就让我靠一会。”叶惺的头枕在顾连森的肩上，双手紧紧地搂着他的腰，丝毫没有了台上那泰然自若的样子，收起了所有的锋芒，神情放松地眯着眼，像一只晒着太阳小憩的狮子。  
顾连森心软了，看了一眼周围，发现大厅里没几个人，大部分人都在会议厅里听发表，也没有人注意到他们这边的动静，便任由叶惺抱着自己。  
“辛苦了。”顾连森低声说道。  
叶惺闻言低低地笑了，用那高挺的鼻梁亲昵地蹭了蹭他的脖子，嘴也凑到脖子边张了张，又克制地闭上了，只用力地嗅了嗅，抱怨道：  
“我真的好累啊。岛国人的英文好难懂，问的问题更难懂，最后那个老教授的提问我再过十年都未必能答得出来，我觉得我站在那里就是在被他们用智商碾压……”  
叶惺懒洋洋地伸了个懒腰，才站起身，慢悠悠地去洗手间洗脸。顾连森总觉得那高大的背影有点摇摇晃晃的，便不放心地跟了进去。  
叶惺放下包，洗了把脸，人也精神了不少，回过头，对上顾连森担忧的视线，心里软得不行，随口瞎扯：“这回还真被你的乌鸦嘴说中了，提问的人一个接一个，差点就下不了台了。”  
顾连森撇了撇嘴，说：“FLAG是你自己立的，怎么就把锅甩我头上了？再说，我这不是乌鸦嘴，是麻雀嘴，可灵了。”  
“哦，是吗。”  
叶惺的两道剑眉慢慢竖了起来，眼里的困乏一扫而空，浑身透出一股若有若无的压迫感。  
顾连森缩了缩脖子，本能地想转身逃跑，结果被揪住了领带拉了回来。  
“让我尝尝很灵的麻雀嘴是什么味道的。”  
“你……唔——”  
顾连森被叶惺按在门板上，一手强硬地掰着他的脸，那张柔软的唇便堵了上来，给了他一个火热却温柔的深吻。  
唇舌交缠中，顾连森悄悄睁开眼，偷看叶惺深情亲吻他时的样子。很正经，很虔诚，深邃的眉眼认真而严肃，有点像在台上时的样子，但表情更柔和，更迷醉。  
台上熠熠生辉的叶惺，是所有人的，可眼前这样的叶惺，是只属于他的。  
在会议厅中强压下去的那股邪火像是被氧气浇灌了，成为了燎原的烈火，在他的体内烧了起来。

叶惺察觉到顾连森有点走神，以为他还是顾忌着场合，便放开了他。  
“麻雀嘴很甜。”  
叶惺评价完，刚退开一步，却被顾连森如法炮制，一手拽住领带揪了回来。  
他家的小卷毛真是记仇啊……  
没等叶惺感慨完，顾连森就整个人贴了上来，勾着他的脖子，主动献上了一个深吻。  
一吻毕，叶惺感觉到他的大腿上被什么东西若有若无地蹭过，还以为是顾连森揣在裤兜里的手机，没有多想，伸手理顺了两人扯得揪成一团的领带，又亲了亲顾连森的额头，正要转身去拿包，又被顾连森一把拉住领带，扔进了隔间。  
叶惺：“……”  
叶惺只好再次整了整自己的领带，无奈地说：“你够了啊，这次该扯平了啊。”  
然而顾连森低着头，一动不动，挡住了隔间的门。  
叶惺一脸懵逼：“宝宝，怎么了？”

顾连森都要气炸了，这个整天都能像只泰迪一样发情的人，竟然能丝毫没有明白他的意思。他脸皮薄，憋得面红耳赤，都说不出一个求欢的字眼。  
身上的渴求比心里的焦虑更急切，顾连森心一横，无视呆立的叶惺，硬着头皮伸手把裤子的拉链解开，把被西装裤勒得发疼的挺立的性器掏了出来。  
他清楚地听见叶惺的呼吸停滞了，心里不屑地哼了一声，闭上眼，靠在隔间的墙壁上，缓缓地撸动起来。  
光是感受着叶惺那仿佛要把他刺穿的目光，他就羞得浑身发热，手里怒胀的器官抖了抖，渗出了一滴清液。

双目紧闭的顾连森没有看到，那一大滴清亮的液体带出了一条长长的丝线，缓缓地垂下，却被他手上的动作带动，甩到了西装裤的裤腿上，留下了一个暧昧的湿痕。  
叶惺的双目通红，死死地盯着那一滴不守规矩的黏液，直到它隐没在黑色的西装裤中，目光才回到了那流出了更多液体的地方。  
那硬成淡粉色的粗长性器直直地挺着，颜色稍深的顶端被流出的体液糊得湿漉漉的，顾连森皱着眉，伸出另一只手想抹去前端的液体，但刚碰到那一塌糊涂的地方，就像是受到了什么强烈的刺激，低喘一声，浑身一抖，颤颤巍巍地缩回手，不敢再碰敏感的龟头，只加快了手上的动作。  
亲眼看见爱人在自己面前忘情自慰的冲击很大，画面也很珍贵，叶惺的目光不停在那粉嫩的器官和顾连森动情的脸上逡巡，口干舌燥，小腹发紧，下身更是硬得不成样了。  
“嗯……哈……”  
不知顾连森是故意的，还是真的控制不住，呻吟从他的口中溢出。  
叶惺再也无法忍耐，俯下身，一口含住了那湿漉漉的前端，舌头扫走上面的黏液，然后狠狠地一吸。  
顾连森立刻下身一挺，昂起头。  
“啊——！”  
随着骤然拔高的呻吟声，叶惺只觉得嘴里的巨物一胀，咸腥的精液便灌了他满嘴。  
叶惺熟练地咽下，随手抹了抹唇，站起身，说：“麻雀汁也味道不错。”  
顾连森惬意地靠在墙上享受着高潮的余韵，脸上还泛着淡淡的红，闻言微微抬起眼皮，扫了他一眼，却不知道这一眼直接导致叶惺深色的西装裤洇湿了一小片，还懒洋洋地说：“你这说法只让我想到很血腥的画面，你这个没有感情的广东人。”  
“我不是广东人。”叶惺纠正完，伸出手，握住顾连森那还露在外头的半硬器官，用极具挑逗的动作玩弄了起来。  
“嗯——”  
“如果我是，那你注定就是个福建人了。”


	28. 套路 第八十九章

套路 第八十九章

顾连森愁眉苦脸地坐在豪华会场的高端厕所的先进温水坐便器上，任由马桶喷出的温热水流冲洗着身后。酸软的双腿，隐隐作痛的腰，还有体内被源源不断冲出的黏稠液体，让他痛恨起了一小时前主动勾引叶惺的自己。

叶惺把他压在墙上，解开了他的皮带，却只把他的西装裤和内裤拉下了一小截，露出了他的半个屁股，就把皮带系紧，上身稍大的外套一放下，根本就看不出异样，唯独高高耸起的西装下摆暴露了他此刻的窘迫。  
叶惺满意地看了他一眼，突然把隔间的门推开了，走了出去。  
“喂！你干嘛啊……”  
这时，顾连森却突然听到洗手间的门外有人说着话靠近，吓得腿都要软了，手忙脚乱地想把裤子穿回去，但叶惺把他的皮带系得很紧，弄了半天他都能没解开，只好艰难移动过去把敞到外头的门拉回来。这时，叶惺飞快地闪身进来，手里还提着他的包。隔间门刚关上，外面的人就进来了。  
顾连森浑身僵硬，动也不敢动，生怕被外面的学术界大牛们发现自己竟然在这庄严神圣的地方做出这种事情。  
叶惺却毫不在意，把包一扔，就把他按回墙上，往他的身后捅进了一根冰冷的手指。  
“唔！”  
顾连森一个激灵，惊得差点叫出声，浑身都僵硬了，身后的手指的动作却依然灵活顺畅。  
“你这个……禽兽……竟然……还带了润滑……”  
顾连森气得咬牙切齿，却只能无力地趴在墙上，强忍着身后的刺激，低声骂着。  
“有备无患。”  
叶惺得意洋洋地加了两根手指。  
叶惺太熟悉他的敏感点了，没一会就把顾连森弄得脸颊潮红，满头大汗，可外面不知道哪国的学者们还在边洗手边聊天，他只能咬牙忍耐。叶惺却忽然抽出了手指，粗长火热的昂扬无情地顶开了他的入口，狠狠地捅了进去。  
“唔唔——！”  
叶惺的手及时地捂住他的嘴，但还是没能堵住所有的声音，好在被门外的交谈声掩盖了。  
顾连森又是怕又是爽，手指都快要抠下一片高档的墙纸了，可没等他缓过来，体内的巨物就开始缓缓地动了起来。  
上次被方浅撞见之后，顾连森就发现，有人在旁并不会使叶惺收敛，相反地只会让他更兴奋。顾连森又气又急，很想用力地咬那只捂在他嘴上的手，但瞥见上面那个狰狞的牙印，就没能下得了口，只好咬紧牙关，报复地狠狠一缩，夹得身后的人倒吸一口凉气，顿了几秒，忽然更加激烈地动了起来。  
顾连森后悔极了，苦苦支撑，叶惺却一口气抽了大半出去，不再深入，柔韧的龟｀头在他脆弱的腺体上疯狂碾磨着，刺激得他的阴｀茎像是失禁一般流出着黏液。顾连森快被逼疯了，这时，外面的人终于离开了。  
“啊——叶惺、你，你这个，混蛋，啊……”  
“夹我？再夹几下试试？”  
“嗯、唔……”  
黏腻的水声夹杂着几声呻吟，在安静的洗手间里回响着。  
顾连森硬胀的下`身在垂下的白衬衫下摆上画出了一片湿痕，叶惺便伸手撩起那件可怜的衬衫，领带却垂了下来，恰好盖在了柱身上，跟随叶惺挺腰的动作一颤一颤的。  
顾连森想伸手拉开那条领带，却被叶惺抢了先，大手用领带裹住了他胀成深粉色的龟｀头，领带那冰凉又丝滑的质地对那个敏感至极的地方来说简直是致命的刺激，顾连森一抖，登时就射了出来，把那条浅蓝色的领带弄得一塌糊涂的同时，体内的软肉也绞紧了。  
“唔！放松！”  
叶惺被他夹得呼吸一窒，下`身胀得厉害，又被拉链刮得难受，便拔出性｀器，粗暴地解开自己的皮带。  
谁知趴在墙上粗喘的顾连森回头一看，就急匆匆上前拍开他的手，把他按在马桶上，命令道：  
“不准脱。”  
叶惺衣冠楚楚，三件套整整齐齐穿在身上，裤链却大敞着，尺寸可观的赤红肉柱上沾满了润滑油，湿漉漉地贴在黑色小马甲上，把马甲下摆和西裤拉链周围的一圈都沾湿了。  
顾连森看得喉咙发干，把自己的裤子扯了下来，跨在叶惺的身上，按着他的肩膀，扶着他的勃发，缓缓地往下坐。  
顾连森的动作很慢，感受着叶惺坚硬的性｀器一点一点进入他体内的过程，欣赏着叶惺被情｀欲折磨的模样。好几次，叶惺受不了这种甜蜜的折磨，忍不住向上挺腰，就会被顾连森牢牢地按回去，然后惩罚似的抬起腰，把好不容易进去大半的巨物吐了出来，又从头开始慢慢吞入。  
叶惺忍得满头大汗，心知肚明他家记仇的小卷毛是在报复他刚刚的行为，只好坐起身，轻轻地咬上顾连森的喉结。  
顾连森的敏感带很多，喉结只是其中一个，咬起来口感也没有别的部位那么好，但其他地方都被那一身西装包裹得严严实实的，叶惺也不舍得解开，只好变着法子吸`吮着他的喉结，果然就把骄纵的小卷毛逼出一声呻吟，重重地坐了下去。  
“呜啊——！”  
顾连森本来强撑着不往下坐已经很累了，被叶惺一舔，腿就软了，猛地把那骇人巨物完全吞了进去，激起的灭顶快感让他伏在叶惺的胸膛上缓了好一会，泻过两次的下`身也完全立了起来，恼怒道：“你老实点！再乱动就不做了。”  
顾连森很少会主动骑在叶惺身上，因为每次他一骑上去，叶惺就会像一匹桀骜不驯的野马，开始疯狂地颠动起来，直把他顶得从自己身上掉下去，才会扑上来把他按在地上践踏。  
见叶惺终于规规矩矩的了，顾连森才哼了一声，缓缓地开始起伏。  
顾连森眯着眼，让硬热摩擦着自己舒服的地方，欣赏着叶惺任人鱼肉的模样。叶惺被他的动作刺激得蹙着眉，屏着气，表情隐忍，眼神却热切而渴望。这种支配着叶惺的感觉让顾连森兴奋极了，明明他自己碰都没碰过，下`身却已经硬到了极点。他加快了起伏，故意用他的括约肌绞榨叶惺的坚`挺，逼得叶惺粗喘出声。  
叶惺的喘息声太勾人了，顾连森听得腿又是一软，再次深深地坐了下去，顿时又发出一声惊叫。  
“嗯……！宝宝……你好棒……”  
叶惺闭上眼，体内的粗大胀了一圈，热得仿佛能烫伤肠壁的嫩肉。顾连森知道他快射了，揪起叶惺的领带，趾高气扬地命令道：“睁开眼，看着我。”  
叶惺顺从地睁开眼，那双深邃的眼眸此刻泛着水汽，迷恋又深情地看着他。顾连森呼吸都乱了，低下头，再次咬上了那两片他意淫了一下午的唇。  
“嗯……”  
就在顾连森再次一坐到底的同时，被他堵住的双唇间溢出了一声性｀感的低吟，体内的硬热突突跳着，几股微凉的液体灌进了他的最深处。  
叶惺高｀潮的表情很性｀感，与他身上禁欲的打扮一对比，就像是被情｀欲沾染的圣人。顾连森兴奋得忘情地呻吟出声，更加努力的摆动着腰。叶惺闭着眼，抿着唇，强忍着顾连森对他射｀精后处于过度敏感状态的性｀器的无情压榨。  
顾连森迷乱地看着叶惺这一副脆弱的样子，心理和身体上都亢奋到了顶点，脑子里突然就窜出了一个念头：  
“哥……我真想试试上你的滋味……”  
顾连森迷醉地说完，狠狠一坐，倏地惊叫一声，挺立的性｀器在无人抚慰的情况下吐出了几股精｀液，沾满了叶惺的黑马甲，彻底将他玷污了。  
顾连森爽得眼冒金星，迷迷蒙蒙间好像看到叶惺睁圆着双眼，大惊失色地看着他，也不知是因为他自己把自己玩插射了，还是因为他惊人的言论。  
但没等他缓过来，叶惺就抱着他站起身，将他钉在了门板上，沉默却不容置疑地开始动作。  
“唔！啊！哥，别、别这样，太深了……”  
叶惺不理，却把他的两条腿抱得更紧了，粗壮的阳｀物一直在顾连森的身后粗暴地翻搅着，是与刚才他主动时截然不同的快感。顾连森的双腿离地，全身的着力点都在被叶惺托着的臀｀部上，准确来说是两人相连的部位，迫使他每一次落下都把叶惺的硕大吞到最深处。顾连森被顶得眼泪都出来了，苦苦求饶。可他声音都哑了，叶惺还是不肯放过他，最后逼得他在灭顶的快感中呜咽出声。  
叶惺终于在无情的操弄中开口：  
“想上我？嗯？还想上吗？”  
“不，不想了……呜、呜……求你、不要了……”

冲了半天，顾连森感觉身后清爽多了，但还是有一股火辣辣的感觉。他一边感慨着岛国的高科技马桶就是方便，一边警惕这件事一定不能被叶惺发现，否则那只泰迪精可能都要用他修炼成仙了。


	29. 套路 第九十九章

套路 第九十九章

趁着叶惺还没开始反抗，顾连森连忙爬上床，跨坐在叶惺的身上，用屁股和双腿牢牢地压着叶惺的下半身，让他动弹不得。  
叶惺身上还穿着一套纯黑色的棉质居家服，漆黑深邃的双眼看着顾连森，透出一股危险的气息，却没有挣扎，任由顾连森掀起了他的上衣。  
叶惺的顺从让顾连森有点意外，他小心翼翼地低下头去亲吻叶惺的胸肌，把那块肌肉激得一抖一抖地，才叼起那些结实的肌肉，轻轻啃咬起来。每当顾连森的唇舌不小心碰到那两颗他鲜少有机会触碰的小点，叶惺的呼吸就会变得不太平稳。顾连森偷偷抬头观察叶惺的表情，然后试探地含住其中一颗小点。叶惺那双深沉的眼立即闭上了，脸颊泛起了淡淡的红。  
顾连森试着吸了几下，感觉到口中的那块柔韧的组织和下面的肌肉并没有多少反应，可叶惺的脸更红了，紧紧地抿着唇，头也偏到一旁，企图用吊在半空的手遮挡自己的脸。顾连森终于明白叶惺的反应不是爽的，是臊的。  
没皮没脸的叶惺竟然害羞了。  
顾连森激动不已了，又重重地咬了几下，那个可怜的地方不堪折磨，终于挺了起来，顾连森兴奋地说：“哥，你这里硬了！”  
叶惺虽然羞得耳根发红，但还是任顾连森在他身上为所欲为，只是对他的一切话语都闭目不答，一副拒绝交流的模样。然而，这丝毫没有浇灭顾连森的热情，反而让他兽性大发。  
顾连森在叶惺的胸腹部啃咬了半天，啃一会就停下来认真地观察一会，然后再俯下身重重地吸了几口，像是一个专心作画的画家，在叶惺白皙的身体上留下一片深深浅浅的红痕。顾连森欣赏了一会自己的杰作，终于满意了，挪了挪屁股，底下那根硌了他许久的东西立即翘了起来，把黑色的居家裤顶起了一个高耸的弧度。  
顾连森慢悠悠地挪到叶惺的膝盖上，解开叶惺居家裤的松紧带，低下头，伴着一点一点往下扯的动作，沿着那条清晰的人鱼线啃咬下去，直到被稀疏的毛发遮挡，才意犹未尽地离开。  
顾连森坐起身，擦了擦被唾液浸湿的下唇，却对上了叶惺不知何时睁开的眼。那渴望的眼神，让顾连森再也忍耐不住，粗暴地拽下了叶惺的居家裤，把那根神气十足地弹出来的大家伙深深吞进了口中。  
“嗯——”  
顾连森的眼眶发红，是被口中的巨物顶的，也是被叶惺动情的呻吟激的。顾连森将口中的硬得出水的性器吐出一大部分，浅浅地含着，极轻极快地舔过前端敏感的沟回，逼得叶惺呼吸粗重，忍不住想挺腰往他的嘴里捅。顾连森早有准备，牢牢地把叶惺按住。  
叶惺动弹不得，被迫承受着这些难熬的挑逗，只能无力地靠在床头。叶惺饱受情欲的折磨的样子，让顾连森兴奋极了，下身早已把球裤顶了起来，冰凉丝滑的质地激得敏感的前端出了不少水，把白色的球裤浸湿了一片，透出了顶端淡淡的粉色。  
顾连森动了动，让自己的勃起轻轻地蹭着叶惺光裸的大腿，缓解了下身的难耐之后，开始迅速地为叶惺深喉。  
叶惺闷哼了一声，口中的巨物也猛地一跳，更硬了几分。顾连森深含了一下，就迅速将它吐出，再次浅浅地挑逗着，然后在一个意想不到的时候深深地将它含入。  
在这种近乎残酷的刺激下，叶惺的呼吸登时乱了，终于开始挣扎。但顾连森坐在他的膝盖上，手牢牢地按着他的腰，嘴还含着他的命根，挣扎的动作只让他硬得要爆炸的下身不时碰到顾连森那两颗突出的小尖牙，刮得他头皮发麻，最后不敢动弹了。  
顾连森很满意，叶惺的呼吸被他的动作带动着，时重时轻，时急时缓。叶惺的身体被他他的掌控着，有好几次，他感觉到口中的硬物突突跳动，像是濒临爆发，他便停下动作，死死地按着叶惺，任由那根粗大的性器在口中绝望地颤抖，却因为缺少刺激无法射出。  
叶惺的身体颤抖着，双手依然吊在床头，上身的居家服早已垂了下去，衬得两条长腿更白了，赤红的性器湿漉漉地抵在黑色的衣摆上，留下了一片片暧昧的水痕。叶惺无助地半倚在床头。微微昂着头，额间渗出了不少汗水，几缕在挣扎时垂下的发丝湿漉漉地贴在了那光洁的额头上，双目紧闭，白皙的脸被无处发泄的情欲烧得通红，那两片柔软的唇微张着，急促地喘着气。  
光是看着叶惺这个脆弱的模样，顾连森就兴奋得想射。他不敢再蹭，也放过了叶惺那胀得青筋突起的性器，坐起身，摸到床头的润滑。  
冰冷的润滑浇在叶惺灼热的下腹部上，那些细长的睫毛抖了抖，眼睛却始终不肯睁开。顾连森也不着急，把润滑油在叶惺的下腹抹开，沾满润滑油的手不轻不重地捋着那粗硬的家伙，指尖不时飞快地划过那敏感的小孔，激得叶惺难耐地挺腰，就立即松开。叶惺被他逼得呼吸粗重，却顽固地不肯求饶。  
顾连森起了坏心思，缓缓地摸向叶惺的身后。  
几乎在他摸到那个紧闭的入口的同时，叶惺睁开了眼，泛着雾气的眼里终于出现了几分惊慌失措。  
“你……”  
“哥，我如果说我想上你，可以吗？”  
叶惺满是情欲的脸上有几分震惊，几分无助，还有几分迷茫。顾连森也不催促，坐起身，褪下了那条湿得一塌糊涂的球裤，握着自己硬得发疼的性器缓缓地安抚着。  
顾连森能感觉到叶惺的视线停留在他那尺寸不小的淡粉器官上，那地方顿时兴奋地吐出了一股黏液。  
然后他听见叶惺深深地吸了一口气，干涩地说：“可以。”

顾连森对他前两次说出那句话之后的惨痛经历依然记忆犹新，因此当叶惺答应的时候，他竟开始不知所措。  
他知道叶惺很少会拒绝他，他确实也肖想过叶惺被他按在身下狠狠操弄的样子，但他并没打算在叶惺生日的这天，在叶惺的情绪和反应都不太对的现在，用这种半强迫的方式占有叶惺。

但这不代表叶惺顺从地对他张开双腿的时候他能波澜不惊。  
叶惺就那样温柔而坚定地看着他，那两条白皙修长的大长腿缓缓打开，露出那个他从未见过的隐秘地方。  
那一刻，顾连森的脑海里轰隆作响，全身的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着想上了眼前这个人。  
顾连森不敢再看，他浑身都在发热，鼻子很热，热得好像有什么东西快要涌出来了。他的手紧紧地掐着自己性器的根部，叶惺的这个样子让他到达了心理上的高潮，下身胀得随时都会爆发，他只能沙哑，却热切地喊着叶惺的名字：“惺惺……”  
“来吧。”  
叶惺闭上眼，干哑的声音有点颤抖，却没有退缩。  
顾连森再也无法忍耐，腿一迈，跨到叶惺身上，扶起叶惺那根怒胀的性器，重重地一坐到底。  
“啊……！”  
“嗯——！”  
那粗硬的巨物毫不留情地捅开了他的甬道，尽管提前悄悄做过准备，顾连森还是觉得仿佛被劈成了两半，可是随之而来的那种巨大的满足感，彻底盖过了疼痛，让他兴奋不已。  
叶惺的双眼蓦地睁开，做出了今晚以来最剧烈地挣扎。他的双手十分用力地挣动着，可手铐很牢靠，床头的木质框架都被扯得晃了晃，手铐依然纹丝不动。  
顾连森俯身轻轻地按着叶惺，安抚地低头吻上了那厚实柔软的双唇，同时开始摆动腰肢，浅浅地吞吐着那根巨物。  
叶惺那漆黑深沉的眼眸里满是怜爱，让顾连森彻底陷进去了。  
“哥……你好硬……”  
“宝宝，疼吗？”  
“不疼。”  
顾连森像是要证明自己的话一样，把叶惺的性器全根吐出，然后深深地吞到底。火热湿润的肠道紧紧地绞住那同样火热的硬物，终于逼出了叶惺的一声呻吟。  
“嗯——”  
“哥，爽吗？”  
顾连森迷恋地看着叶惺耽于情欲的脸，开始迅速地起伏着。叶惺难耐地蹙着眉，忽然昂起了头，露出一片脆弱的脖颈，引诱顾连森低下头，一口咬上了他的脖子。  
“啊……！”  
叶惺浑身一颤，低吼出声。  
顾连森感觉到体内的巨物开始跳动，也闭上眼，松开了手上一直紧箍着的器官，憋成暗红色的性器立即喷出了一股又一股浓稠的白浊，把叶惺的黑色上衣弄得一塌糊涂。

这或许是两人做的时间最短的一次，却是顾连森觉得最爽的一次。心理上的满足，以及忍耐许久的高潮带来的灭顶快感，让他浑身发软，脱力地倒在叶惺身上。  
叶惺低下头，轻轻地亲吻他的发顶。  
“宝宝，放开我，让我抱抱你。”  
顾连森微微坐起身，努力地伸出手解开了叶惺的手铐，然后乏力地坐了回去，把滑出去一半的东西又吞了回去。  
叶惺抱着他靠在床头，低头亲吻他。见他被亲得眯起眼，一副满足而无防备的样子，叶惺便抱起他，翻了个身，把他压在床头，缓缓抽动渐渐恢复硬度的性器，在那不住收缩的内壁里轻轻挑逗着。  
“唔！哥——别动——”  
高潮过后的软肉极度受不了一丁点的刺激，顾连森难耐地扭了扭，懒懒地抗议。  
叶惺充耳不闻，还把他的双手折到了身后，低头舔他的锁骨。  
顾连森被弄得浑身都酥了，就在这时，他的背后响起了熟悉的“咔哒”声。  
“？？？”  
顾连森回过头，一副黑色的手铐将他的双手铐在了背后。 顾连森战战兢兢地转回来，对上叶惺那危险的眼神，他开始慌了。


	30. 套路 第一百章

套路 第一百章

顾连森双手被铐，身后是硬邦邦的床头，身前是虎视眈眈的叶惺，无处可逃。想起刚刚吃了豹子胆的自己在叶惜的怂恿下做出的“欺负”行为，再想起以前的惨痛教训，他开始瑟瑟发抖。  
只是，顾连森越抖，他体内的那个东西就越硬，在他慌到极点的时候，叶惺从他体内退了出来，起身下了床。  
顾连森想趁机跑路，刚一坐起身，被什么东西扯了回去。他惊恐地回过头，这才看见另一副手铐把他手上的这副和床铐在了一起。  
怪不得叶惺还能这么从容淡定地在衣柜里翻东西。

叶惺抱着一个黑色的小皮箱回到床边，看见顾连森瑟瑟缩缩地躲在床角，又是害怕又是期待的样子，有点好笑，随手把箱子抛在了床上，捡起掉在一旁的领带，长腿一迈，跨了上床，坐在顾连森的膝盖上，与刚才顾连森压制他时的姿势一模一样。  
“想上我？嗯？”  
“我、我没有，我骗你的！”  
叶惺充耳不闻，用领带把顾连森的双眼蒙了起来。  
“哥……！”  
顾连森的声音在发抖，可那个软垂的淡粉器官却开始慢慢立了起来。顾连森只脱了裤子，前胸因为双手受缚而微微挺起，所以就算他的身上还好好地穿着叶惺的白球衣，脚上也套着白袜子和那双红球鞋，也完全起不了遮挡的作用。不管他怎么缩，身下的变化都能被叶惺看得一清二楚。  
叶惺兴奋极了，安抚地摸了几下自己蠢蠢欲动的家伙，才慢悠悠地打开他的小皮箱。  
箱子里装着的，是叶惺刚来岛国时买的，各式各样的飞机杯。  
和顾连森在一起前，叶惺在性方面不算特别热衷，但有时也会有生理冲动，光靠双手又很难解决，便尝试了各种各样的岛国玩具。  
叶惺摸出他最初用的一个全透明的普通软硅胶飞机杯，他记得这个飞机杯里面不仅特别软，还有很多凹凸不平的磨砂颗粒分布。第一次用的时候，他也只坚持了不到十分钟，后来用得多了，倒嫌不够刺激了。  
不过，对付他家的小卷毛，还是绰绰有余的。  
叶惺拿起润滑油，倒在顾连森的勃起上。冰凉的触感激得身下的人一个激灵，颤抖着说：“哥……你、你要干什么……？”  
叶惺不答，伸手轻轻撸动着那根完全硬起的器官，滑腻的润滑油把那尺寸不小的地方弄得湿哒哒，看起来有点可怜。但叶惺一点都不心软，扶着那笔直的性器，捞起飞机杯就迅速套了下去。

“啊！！！”  
顾连森惊叫出声，火热的下身被冰凉紧致的地方包裹，柔软却紧致的硅胶吸得他头皮发麻，整个身体都不由自主地要弓起来。但叶惺牢牢地按着他的下半身，上半身又被缚在床头，他只能无助地扭动着。  
“什么东西——呜……别动……哥……哥！”  
套在他下身的东西开始上下挪动，充足的润滑油让那紧致的物体顺利地绞榨着他的肉茎。粗糙的颗粒在不时他敏感的前端粗暴地擦过，顾连森被磨得浑身发软，下身却硬得发疼，像是随时都要射出来。  
“爽么，宝宝？”  
叶惺低哑的声音只让顾连森更热了，他难耐地摇着头，无助地求饶：“不要……哥……不要动……”  
“你不是想上我吗？里面是什么样的，你要先有心理准备啊。”  
叶惺的手没有停下，黏腻的水声十分有节奏地响着，夹在叶惺性感的声音里，震动着顾连森的耳膜。  
“宝宝，你知道吗，你的里面，比这个还要紧，还要磨人。”  
叶惺一手扶着顾连森的性器，拿着飞机杯的手却忽然变了个角度，斜斜地套入。  
“呜——哈——”  
摩擦力陡然变大，骤强的刺激磨得顾连森呻吟着，战栗着，这时，他敏感的耳朵被叶惺含住了。  
“啊啊——！”  
随着顾连森一声惊叫，叶惺清楚地看到，透明的飞机杯被白浊的液体一点点灌满了。  
顾连森双颊潮红，额头渗出的汗水滑落到深蓝色的领带上，两片红唇微张着，轻轻地喘着气。  
叶惺看得浑身发热，低头吻住那双唇，手却握着飞机杯，缓缓地动了起来。  
“呜呜——！！！”  
顾连森的悲鸣被堵在口中，本就敏感的性器在射精后更敏感，轻微的刺激都忍受不了，更何况是那粗糙又磨人的飞机杯。叶惺的手一动，他就开始激烈挣扎起来，可他越是挣扎，叶惺就越是兴奋。  
“宝宝，爽吗？我射了之后，你还是紧紧地夹着我，可你还会更热，更紧，就像这样——”  
叶惺说着，扶着自己的坚挺，挤进了那个紧致的飞机杯里。  
“啊——！”  
本就被顾连森磨得温热的飞机杯，在叶惺的加入之后变得滚烫而灼热，软硅胶弹性虽好，此刻也被两根粗大的器官撑到了极致，磨砂的颗粒几乎要埋入顾连森极度敏感的龟头里，那刺激让他快崩溃了。  
更要命的是，叶惺的粗大竟然开始耸动了起来。  
“呜——！哥……别这样，求你，叶惺……别动……”  
顾连森的声音都带上了哭腔，可叶惺铁了心肠，对着顾连森的龟头和系带就是一阵猛撞。伴着一阵呜咽，一股微凉的液体浇在了叶惺滚烫的前端上。  
“又射了？”  
顾连森没有回答，胸膛剧烈地起伏着，大口大口地喘着气。他挣扎得着实厉害，眼睛上的领带早已松了，此时缓缓滑了下来，露出被两只湿漉漉的杏眼。被领带勒得一塌糊涂的睫毛还挂着泪，眼神涣散地看着叶惺。  
叶惺呼吸一窒，再也忍不住，脱下身上狼藉的睡衣，拔出自己硬得发疼的性器，也顾不得上面还沾着顾连森的精液，就一口气捅进了那温热的甬道。  
顾连森闷哼一声，闭上通红的眼，昂起头，咬紧牙，无力地承受着叶惺的进出。  
叶惺做得兴起，握着顾连森的左脚上红鞋，把他的一条腿晾在了自己的肩上，然后侧过头，顺着那长长的白袜一路轻咬上去。  
“嗯……”  
顾连森强自忍耐的呻吟，终于在叶惺咬上白袜上方的那截大腿时溢了出来，并随着叶惺下身的加速渐渐变急。  
叶惺却觉得不够。还不够。远远不够。  
想把他弄坏。  
想让他崩溃。

叶惺把那还套在顾连森性器上的飞机杯拔了下来，抓起小箱子里的另一个小玩意，套在了那胀成深粉色的坚硬器官上。  
小小的黑色的飞机杯只裹住了发红的龟头，颜色最深的部分被遮住，显得那根白嫩的器官更嫩了。  
套上的时候顾连森睁开了眼，挣了挣，像是意识到反抗也是浪费力气，便恨恨地扭开了头。  
叶惺的下身抽出了大半，浅浅地顶着他的腺体。顾连森眼眶都红了，却咬紧了下唇，不再求饶。  
“叫出声，宝宝，我想听你的声音。”  
可顾连森已经被他逼出了狠劲，把下唇咬得发白都不肯发出声音。  
叶惺伸出手，想把那片可怜的唇从锐利的牙齿下解救出来，但他的手刚碰到那柔软的唇，顾连森就张口往他的手上咬去。  
叶惺的反应很快，立即缩了回来。此时的顾连森就像是一头被逼急的野兽，无助，绝望，却倔强地用通红的双眼瞪着他，不肯轻易屈服。  
以往的叶惺绝不会把人逼到这个份上，可今天的他却无法控制自己。尽管顾连森已经是这副模样，他还想把那份倔强也打破，让顾连森彻底崩溃。

叶惺低下头，不敢再看顾连森的脸，却伸手把那个黑色飞机杯的震动开关打开了。  
“呜———————”  
顾连森颤抖克制的悲鸣没能让叶惺动摇，他开始迅速的全进全出，并刻意地让自己每一个进出都重重碾压过那块脆弱的腺体。  
没过多久，顾连森终于哭了出声。  
“呜呜——哥——不要了——惺惺……”  
听见顾连森喊了自己的名字，叶惺的理性短暂的回炉，停下了身下的动作，伸手取下那个还在震动的飞机杯。  
可就在飞机杯离开的瞬间，顾连森射了。  
稀薄的精液喷在了黑色的飞机杯上，黑白混杂的淫靡画面，让叶惺的理性再次湮灭。  
叶惺发了狠一般在高潮痉挛的嫩肉中冲撞着，还伸出手，握起那根还挂着精液的可怜器官，用掌心重重地搓揉那柔韧龟头和小孔。  
数次高潮后极度敏感的前端根本无法忍受这种折磨，下半身的极度酸胀亟待发泄，可顾连森已经射不出来了，因此涌上来的，是一股强烈的失禁感。  
顾连森绝望地疯狂扭动起来，床头灯光被他撞得一闪一闪的，连床架都开始晃动了。  
但叶惺已经注意不到这些了，一直被他压抑在心底的负面情绪已经把他支配了。他手上重重一捏，下身深深一顶，低吼一声，在顾连森的体内深处射了。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊——！”  
顾连森哭叫着，战栗着，那被磨成赤红色的前端绝望地喷一小股极稀的精液，然后抽搐着，吐出了几股淡黄的液体。

叶惺在顾连森失禁的那一刻终于清醒了，手忙脚乱地抓起自己那件居家服，捂在了还在流出液体的肉柱上。直到大半件衣服都湿了，身下的人的痉挛才渐渐停了下来。  



	31. 番外二 被炉

番外二 被炉

可没揉多久，那只手就缓缓地落到他的耳旁，用极轻的动作拨弄了一会他的耳垂，然后绕着他的耳廓画起了圈。  
“嗯——”  
即便不是完全清醒的状态，顾连森的耳朵也足够敏感。  
显然压在他身上的那人也很清楚这一点，在他耳边轻笑一声，低头含住那微微发红的耳尖，舌头在上面挑逗地舔着，还故意吸出了声响。  
耳边响亮的黏腻水声和一阵阵酥麻的快感让顾连森打了个颤，登时清醒了。  
“叶惺——你别——别舔啊！”  
顾连森挣扎着，把叶惺脑袋推开了。  
叶惺顺势在他身上挪了挪，体重完全压在了他的身上，不仅让他动弹不得，还让他连呼吸都很艰难。  
更糟糕的是，虽然两人的裤子都不算薄，可顾连森还是清晰地感觉到了原本顶在臀部上的硬物开始不安分地在他的臀缝中蹭，既惊又恼，但肺里的空气已经被榨干了，无力挣扎，只能奄奄一息地说：  
“哥……你好重……让开……门没锁……等会江哥他们……唔——”  
顾连森话没说完，下腹部就陡然一紧，一只手强硬地挤到了他和地毯之间，把他腹中所剩不多的空气都挤了出来。

见顾连森几乎要背过气了，叶惺才支起上身，却趁着他大口喘气的时候，把早已候在他下腹部的那只手迅速裤头伸进了他的裤头，握上了那个半硬不软的家伙。  
顾连森急促的呼吸又粗了几分，连忙沉下腰压着叶惺的手不让他乱动。  
然而，叶惺要撩他，最多只需要一根手指。  
“嗯——不要碰那里……”  
顾连森那全身最敏感的龟头被叶惺的拇指粗暴地搓揉着，强烈的快感让顾连森头皮发麻，下身很快完全勃起了，胀满了叶惺的手。前端流出的水也被叶惺抹开了，更加方便了摩擦的动作。  
顾连森额头顶着地毯，哆嗦着支起身，才勉强能伸出手阻止了那只作乱的手。  
结果他刚护住了前面，叶惺就伺机把松垮垮地挂在他屁股上的裤子内裤都扯下了一大截，左支右绌的顾连森恼羞成怒：  
“……别闹了！他们真的会来喊我们吃饭的啊！”  
“别怕，来了也看不见的。”  
“看不见也不……不行啊！喂！”  
冰凉润滑油倒在了顾连森的身后，两根手指随意地探了几下，勃发的硬物就抵在了入口。  
顾连森终于意识到叶惺不是在恶作剧，而是真的打算在这里上他，大惊失色地爬起身，往前逃了几步：  
“哥，不要这样，你至少把门……啊——！”  
叶惺充耳不闻，迅速地追了上来，像一头捕获猎物的狮子，把顾连森牢牢地按在地上。  
那根虎视眈眈的巨物也不顾他的哀求，直直地捅开了他的入口，闯入了他的体内。

“呜——！！！”  
叶惺今天比平时性急，扩张不怎么充分，加上顾连森平平地趴着，还被暖炉烤了半天，那地方就比以往更紧，也更热。  
那硬热的性器只进了一小截，就被紧致的甬道绞得动弹不得。  
叶惺本就亢奋得很，被这么一绞，立即爽得眼前一黑，差点就想不管不顾地往里面捅，粗喘了几口气，才说：“宝宝，放松……”  
“不要……你出去……”  
顾连森的声音有点痛苦，但叶惺知道这样不上不下的只会让他更痛苦，便伸出一手捞起顾连森的腰，让那紧致的地方得以放松一点，才把自己抽出了一小部分，缓缓地磨着他的腺体。另一只手则撩开了他的连帽衫下摆，摸上他胸前的小点。  
顾连森的胸前不算敏感，但每次叶惺碰那个地方，他就会满脸通红，然后羞愤地挣扎，这一次也不例外。  
趁着顾连森的注意力被分散，叶惺猛地一挺腰，把自己送进了大半。  
“啊——！”  
顾连森浑身颤抖着惊叫出声，叶惺却不等他反应过来，就开始徐徐地进出，一点点深入。  
“嗯，嗯，唔——唔唔？！”  
顾连森被那粗硬的玩意顶得眼冒金星，刚刚开始觉得爽，还没呻吟两声，就被捂住了嘴。  
“别叫了，有人来了。”  
叶惺饱含情欲的声音让顾连森不由自主地全身一缩，夹得体内的巨物忍不住又深深一顶，在敏感的肠肉肆虐而过，两人都闷哼了一声。  
“宝宝……你是在邀请我吗？”  
“唔唔唔！唔唔唔！唔唔唔唔唔……唔——”  
顾连森的否认三连由于被捂住了嘴，没有一个字是清晰的，于是在叶惺耳中自动变成了暧昧的呻吟，激得叶惺不管不顾地又开始动作。  
“呜，呜，呜——”  
叶惺大半个身子压在他的身上，那根巨物顶得很深，粗暴磨过脆弱的腺体，顶在更脆弱的肠道深处。  
顾连森只想崩溃地大叫，却发不出声音，无处释放的情欲烧得他眼泪都流出来了，恍惚间他只觉得自己就像一只无助的雌兽，被发情的雄兽无情地按在地上，一下下地贯穿。  
就在这时，日式拉门“唰”地打开了。  
叶惺的动作终于停下了，可体内的巨物依然抵在要命的地方。  
顾连森无助地伏在地上，恐惧和快感让他浑身都在微微发着抖，还是努力克制住没有发出声音。  
“顾哥……我溜完皮卡丘了，我来还给你——”  
听见方浅走进房间的脚步声，顾连森绝望了。  
他很清楚自己现在是一副什么模样，满脸通红，睫毛上还挂着泪，一看就是欲火焚身的样子。  
顾连森放弃了，闭上眼，咬紧下唇一声不吭。  
所幸，叶惺虽然禽兽，也没打算让别人看到他这个样子。  
背后的兜帽盖在脸上的那一刻，顾连森无比庆幸今天穿了这件衣服。  
被炉下叶惺的手安抚地摸了摸他的腰，却把神经紧绷的他吓了一跳，又是一缩，体内那硕大的龟头就深深地嵌进了敏感的嫩肉里。  
顾连森头皮一麻，手紧紧地抓住了地毯，才按下了被顶到喉头的呻吟。  
叶惺却被他咬得呼吸一顿，开始缓缓地挺腰深入。  
“嗯——”  
顾连森低声呻吟的同时，方浅开口了：  
“叶、叶哥，顾哥他怎么了？是不舒服吗？”  
顾连森吓出了一身冷汗，叶惺却还要火上浇油，一边慢慢地抽插，一边低声说：“人家问你怎么了，不舒服吗？”  
“我……没事……”  
顾连森咬牙切齿，用力绷紧了身后的肌肉，恨不得把那作乱的东西夹断。但这丝毫没能阻止那坚硬如铁的粗长在他体内翻搅，反而还激得它胀大了几分。  
方浅又问：“顾哥，你感冒了吗？我那带了感冒药，我去拿给你！”  
“不用！！！我——没感冒，就是，有点困，你先去、泡温泉吧。”  
“可是……”  
“小浅，你在吗？”  
门外江喻亭的声音响起的那一刻，顾连森觉得江喻亭简直就是光芒万丈的天使，满心期待江喻亭能把方浅喊走。  
可他身后的恶魔却说：  
“他在这里，进来吧。”  
顾连森崩溃了。  
“叶惺，你……嗯……”  
江喻亭走进来的脚步声响起，身后的人又是深深一顶。  
顾连森又气又急，眼泪再次落了下来。  
所幸江喻亭刚进门，就毫不停留地把方浅拉了出去。

身后的叶惺在两人走到门口时就开始快速地抽插起来，绝望的顾连森在听见拉门合上的声音，终于哭了出声。  
叶惺抱起身下哭得一抽一抽的小卷毛，翻了个身，让他平躺在了自己的身上，却没有像平时那样安慰他，只把下身的动作放缓了。  
顾连森大口地喘了会气，才哽咽着指责：“叶惺……你太过分了……”  
“你说要把我借给方浅玩？”  
“我没有，我说，皮卡丘。”  
“不，你说我。”  
“我没有——嗯！”  
体内的硬物重重一顶。  
快感太强，顾连森承受不住，又无助地哭了起来。  
叶惺却不为所动，手依然箍着他的腰，毫不留情地顶弄着。  
“哥——呜，我，我错了，呜——下次，不敢了——呜！”  
“还熬不熬夜玩游戏？”  
“不了……”  
“还听不听话？敢不敢吃饱就趴着？”  
“听……不敢了……”  
“皮卡丘叫什么名字？”  
“叶惺——啊——！”  
顾连森浆糊般的脑子不假思索地说出了不该说的答案，他身下的人立即给予了惩罚。  
有力的双手把他的腰高高撑起，体内的巨物也开始了一阵激烈的进攻。  
“叫、叫皮卡丘，哥，不要，呜呜——”  
顾连森的下身被叶惺顶得贴上了暖桌底下的加热器，暖桌的电源不知何时被叶惺关掉了，铁丝网还带着一点余温。  
顾连森身前高高挺立的性器一贴上温热的铁网，立即又吐出了一大股清液，沾湿了他光裸的下腹部，然后顺着他的腰线，流到了握在他腰间的手上。  
触到那些黏液，身后的人愣了几秒，忽然开始发了狠似的干他。  
随着叶惺疯狂的撞击，顾连森胀痛的性器紧紧地压在了铁网上，那粉嫩的地方几乎能烙下铁网的印记，但他无暇顾及了。  
“哥！停下，我要，射了……”  
“射。”  
叶惺话音刚落，顾连森就绷紧身子射了出来。  
精液一股股地喷发出来，穿过了铁丝网的间隙，溅在了加热管上。  
顾连森还在高潮中战栗着，叶惺就将他翻了个面，再次从身后进入了他。  
如同野兽的交媾，叶惺将他的双手按在头顶，俯身叼住他的后颈，在无情的冲撞中，低吼着把精液灌在他体内深处。

叶惺坐起身之后，顾连森还伏在地毯上，眼泪流了满脸，哭得上气不接下气，胸口剧烈地起伏着，一副可怜兮兮的样子。  
叶惺终于心软了，起身拉开庭院方向的木质拉门，才回到暖桌旁，抱起他的小卷毛，温柔地亲他：“宝宝，不哭了。”  
顾连森扭开头不让他亲，哽咽着骂道：“你……混蛋……”  
“是是，是我混蛋。”  
叶惺的鼻尖抵着那头柔软的卷毛，轻轻地蹭着，手一下一下地顺着顾连森的背。  
顾连森的情绪慢慢平静了下来，窝在叶惺温暖的怀里，安静地看了一会庭院里的景色，才抬头看向叶惺。  
察觉到他的视线，叶惺低下头，英俊的面庞上满是温柔，深邃的眼眸里尽是深情。  
顾连森的心忽然开始砰砰直跳，他缓缓地伸出手，揽住叶惺的脖子，献上了一个同样温柔而深情的吻。  
庭院的门再次被拉上，遮住了一室旖旎的春光。


	32. 番外三 情人节（上）

数小时后。  
顾连森筋疲力尽地趴在床上，身后那处还在缓缓流着被灌进去的粘稠液体，但他已经累得一根手指头都不想动了。  
一小时前他曾以同样的姿势趴在床上，罪魁祸首还小心翼翼地抱着他去清理，结果在浴室压着他又来了一次，还意犹未尽，回到床上再来了一次。

床边传来一阵很轻的脚步声，顾连森有些发凉的后背忽然贴上了一个光裸的胸膛，很温暖，可抵在他臀上的那玩意却吓得他浑身发软，颤抖着求饶：  
“哥！不要了！我真的受不了了……我知道错了！下次再也不敢乱吃东西了……”  
身后的人不答，依然伏在他的背上，手却顺着他的腰缓缓向上摸着。  
顾连森动弹不得，慌乱间，只觉叶惺缓缓摸到了他的左手，在他的手指上摩挲了一会，然后他的手上忽然一凉，背后的人也退开了。  
顾连森挣扎着坐起身，低头看着自己的手。  
左手的无名指上，套着一只白金戒指，款式和叶惺手上的有点像，上面刻了几片叶子的花纹。  
叶惺安静地看着顾连森，他期待许久的顾连森感动得落泪的情景并没有出现，他的小卷毛只是愣愣地看着戒指，然后忽然抬头，问：“这上面刻的是什么？”  
“树叶。”  
“为什么是树叶？要说是我的名字那也该是树啊？”  
“……你觉得这个大小的戒指上刻满树合适么？”  
“……”  
“而且。”  
叶惺握起那只刚戴上戒指的手，放在唇边轻吻了一下。  
“你是叶夫人啊。”


	33. 番外三 情人节（下）

训练后回家的路上，叶惺安静得可怕。  
叶惺越是沉默，顾连森越是心慌。  
事实证明，他的第六感都是准确的。  
刚进家门，顾连森还坐在玄关的台阶上换鞋，头发就被强硬地揪着，逼迫他抬头。  
带着浓厚雄性气息的半硬阳物抵在他的唇角，还企图往他嘴里钻。  
“张嘴。”  
叶惺的声音冷冰冰的。  
顾连森有点慌，忍耐着头上的不适，努力昂起头看他，却对上一双通红的眼。  
嫉妒、愤怒、占有欲，还有无尽的情欲。  
慌乱的心忽然开始砰砰乱跳，顾连森鬼迷心窍地张开嘴，把那根蓄势待发的性器含入了大半。  
粗长的家伙抵在敏感的喉头，激起了一阵阵干呕和窒息，顾连森却因为叶惺性感的低喘和头发骤然被揪紧带来的一阵阵刺痛感亢奋至极，更加卖力的吞吐着，未经触碰的下身竟把运动裤撑起了一个小帐篷。  
“是我好吃还是巧克力好吃？”  
头顶的声音不再冰冷，变成低沉的，克制的，却带着情欲的热度，让顾连森情不自禁地深深含入。  
“咳——”  
被顶到喉头，条件反射让他的眼泪都涌出来了，但口中被叶惺充满，让他在难受中升起了难以言喻的满足感。  
他正想低头再含深一点，却被揪住了头发，完全勃起的硬物也从他口中退出。  
顾连森抬起带着泪水的眼，打量了一会叶惺欲火焚身却强自克制的脸，终于读懂了对方沉默打断的意义。  
但他没有遂了叶惺的意。  
就如叶惺喜欢看他崩溃地哭泣那般，他也喜欢看叶惺失控的样子。  
顾连森慢慢伸出舌头，舔去嘴角溢出的唾液。  
叶惺的目光带着热度，随着他那截淡红的舌头，在他唇边转了一圈，最后回到了那张强硬的嘴中。  
“都不好吃。”  
顾连森不容置喙地评论道。  
下一秒，叶惺便如他所愿，瞪着通红的眼，再次揪起那头凌乱的卷毛，把自己深深送入了他的口中。  
“呜——”  
无视了他痛苦的悲鸣，叶惺灼热坚硬的性器在他的口中粗暴的进出着。  
顾连森的眼泪和唾液不受控制地流了出来，有几滴缓缓落下，滴在浅色的运动裤上，让那片高高耸起的湿痕更加的突出。  
顾连森能感觉到，叶惺那如同带刺的目光，也随着他的眼泪落在了他的裤子上。  
下一秒，那硬得发疼的部位被一脚踏住，不轻不重地踩了起来。  
“唔唔……”  
口中的巨物也涨得更大，撑得顾连森呼吸艰难。但更让他难堪的是，下身那敏感的部位在这种前所未有的粗暴对待下，竟是快要射了。  
顾连森面露哀求，求饶地伸手抓住叶惺的手，却被甩开，口中的巨物还猛地一挺，顶到了更深处。  
他只好无力地握住腿间的那只脚，却导致对方加重了力气。  
“呜呜——”  
顾连森眼前顿时一白，也分不清自己到底是在推开那只脚，还是在把它按向自己的胯间，就颤抖着射在了裤子里，浅色的裤裆慢慢浸湿了一大片。  
在他高潮的同时，紧缩的喉头榨得叶惺粗喘一声，迅速地把自己抽了出来，撸动几下，射了他一脸。  
顾连森猝不及防地被浇了一脸浓精，愣了好几秒，才从高潮后的失神中回过神，抬头欣赏了一会叶惺因为高潮的快感而眉头微蹙的模样，心头火热，神差鬼使地凑上去，舔了舔那还在缓缓流着精液的粗长性器，惹得叶惺又是一声粗喘。  
顾连森顶着叶惺火热的眼光，又伸舌舔了舔嘴角的白浊，才意犹未尽地说：  
“你好吃。”  
叶惺的呼吸顿住了。


	34. 番外四 叶惜的遭遇 （下）

番外四 叶惜的遭遇 （下）

房间里的暖气很足，原本的薰衣草香味早已散尽，不知名的香薰在房间的角落里燃烧着，青烟缭绕，柔和的香味与榻榻米的独特味道混在一起，让叶惜紧绷的神经放松了下来。  
林渡站在床边，轻轻一扯就把那件松松垮垮的浴衣扯下来了大半，他顿了顿，才在叶惜那白皙的后背上缓缓抹着按摩油。  
林渡的手很暖，掌心很光滑，没有叶惜想象中的那些枪茧刀茧。林渡的手法柔中带刚，用力十分巧妙，并不是叶惜想象的那样一味用蛮力按压，一阵不算太难耐的酸痛过后，他僵直的后背渐渐放松了下来。  
叶惜惬意地眯着那双柔和的笑眼，懒洋洋地趴在床上。柔软的金发散乱地盖住了一小截脖子，却衬得露出来的部分更白了。他的肌肤完美地继承了白种人的白净与黄种人细腻的毛孔，摸上去光滑而水嫩，配上他那略为纤细的身板，微微突出的漂亮的蝴蝶骨，像一具光洁的少年躯体。

林渡的喉头有点发紧。  
他的手抚在金发青年的腰上，慢慢地打着转，像是在涂抹着按摩油，却忽然微微加力，随即动作又回归轻柔。  
眼前的青年显是对他的手法很满意，不时发出满足的低吟和叹息声。  
林渡有点难耐。不经意间，他的小指轻轻一带，把那件还盖在叶惜后腰的浴衣缓缓撩开了。  
小巧的腰窝，纤细的腰身，再往下……  
是一条亮黄色的，皮卡丘三角内裤。  
“噗。”  
林渡没忍住，笑出了声。  
这下他彻底信了，叶惜确实不是来嫖的。  
“嗯？”  
叶惜侧过头，眼睁开了些许，那深棕色的眼眸有些茫然地看着他。  
林渡轻咳一声，手上又漫不经心地按了起来，才缓缓地说：“你的腰部肌肉有点硬，右边比左边严重，是不是平时总是一个姿势坐在电脑前很久？”  
“对，这也能摸得出来？很严重吗？”  
“不用担心，在你这个年纪这算是比较常见的。嗯，你这块的肌肉也有点僵，这里是臀大肌，也是你久坐导致的……我替你把内裤脱了，给你按一下这一块。”  
叶惜被林渡三言两语忽悠了，对他毫无防备，任由他脱下了自己的皮卡丘内裤。  
林渡在叶惜柔韧的臀上按了一会，叶惜舒适地叹了一声，说：  
“中式按摩真厉害，我以前在A国的时候都不太信这些和中医沾边的玩意，总觉得它是骗钱的。”  
“准确来说，这叫推拿。中医既然能在几千年的历史中存留下来，说明它还是有它正确的地方。如果中医真的只是骗术，那我的父母就不可能只靠中医推拿就在岛国起家了。”  
叶惜不置可否地哼哼了两声，说：“那为什么不继续开中医推拿馆？那怎么说也是正经生意，怎么都比开风俗店要强。”  
林渡对叶惜说话的直接程度吃了一惊，但想到他似乎是A国人，估摸是文化差距使然，便不以为忤，低头一边按着叶惜的两条光滑的腿，一边说：“风俗店也是正经生意，在岛国是合法的。中医推拿和我们提供的按摩服务同样都是满足客人的需求罢了，为什么要有贵贱之分？如今不过是这种需求更大，我们只是顺应潮流。而且，我们的技师都是经过严格考核后选出来的，只卖艺，不卖身。我们虽然以满足客人的需求为宗旨，但不该做的事情都不会做。”  
叶惜的两道剑眉微微挑起，神情带上了几分不屑。  
“我可没有你说的这种‘需求’。再说了，你们这里这么大，房门一关上，里面到底在做什么又没人知道，做没不该做的事情，呵，谁知道呢……我刚刚就让她停下，她可没有半点要停的意思。没准她对别的客人……”  
林渡微微皱起眉，打断了他：“我为刚才我们技师的失礼行为道歉，但我认为这只是你们沟通障碍造成的意外。我们的技师只是害怕你一走了之，因为她的工资是按照业绩算的，每一位客人她自然都特别珍惜。”  
叶惜显是不信，但也不说话了，只把那对笑眼微微眯起，像是在无声地嘲讽。  
林渡觉得这个金发青年很有趣。  
有些地方戾气很重，有些地方却天真幼稚。  
虽然他浑身带刺，但林渡有点想把那些刺都磨平了。

叶惜觉得这个风俗店小老板很虚伪。  
风俗店就是风俗店，还要立牌坊。  
他满腹牢骚，但看在林渡按摩的手艺确实很好的份上，他大人不记小人过，只顾专心享受。  
但他觉得林渡的手法似乎哪里不太一样了。  
按完他的臀部和腿之后，林渡在他的屁股上盖了一条毛巾，那两只温热的手掌再次回到在他的背上按揉，但不知为何，他背脊上的触感越来越清晰。  
他能感觉到那对柔软的掌心按在了他的肩上，手指却轻抚过他的颈侧，带起了一阵若有若无的异样感，让他微微一颤。  
叶惜皱了皱眉，那双手很快离开了他的颈侧，似乎刚才只是不经意的触碰，他又放松下来，继续享受着僵硬的身体渐渐被按松的过程。  
过了一会，几根手指又轻轻滑过了他蝴蝶骨的最突起的部位，一股让他战栗的电流立即顺着脊柱窜到了后脑，叶惜头皮一麻，几乎是立即支了起身。  
“怎么了？”  
叶惜听见林渡轻声问他。  
但他也有点迷茫。  
他不知道为何自己刚才会突然产生了……快感。  
室内柔和的熏香和舒适的按摩让他有点昏昏欲睡，昏沉的脑子想不明白，他便把刚才的意外归咎于自己太久没有和人触碰，他的背脊又有那么一丁点敏感，说：“没事，后面按够了，按按前面吧。”  
见林渡点头，叶惜悄悄松了口气，用毛巾挡好下身，才翻了个身躺好。  
叶惜的胸口与他背脊一样白皙，连汗毛都很稀薄的皮肤白得像一块温润的玉，胸前点缀的两颗浅色的小点没有破坏这副躯体的美感，反而为它增添了几分情色。  
叶惜依然惬意地闭着眼，因此他看不到林渡那捕猎者一样的眼神。  
林渡涂满按摩油的双手由于一直摩擦着他的身体，热得像是个暖宝宝，摸到哪，哪就很舒适。  
但当那双手覆上他小腹的时候，那种感觉又措不及防地来袭了，忍不住轻哼了一声。  
“唔！”  
“按太重了？抱歉，我轻一点。”  
“嗯。”  
叶惜对林渡的察言观色十分满意，但下一秒，那双手力度放轻之后，灵巧的手指在他柔软的小腹上轻轻揉搓，那种瘙痒般的感觉，在叶惜的下腹部点起了一团火。  
叶惜已经被按得有点迷糊，还以为那是林渡的手的热度，没太在意。  
过了一会，那双火热的手就滑到了他的腰侧。  
与按压后背时不同，林渡的手法太轻柔，怕痒的叶惜就有些难受了，又不好意思说自己怕痒，只好咬着牙忍着那一阵阵怪异的感觉。  
所幸，那双手只在腰侧按了一会，就缓缓地往下移，规矩地越过他的毛巾，然后按在了他的大腿上。  
叶惜在被炉了窝了两天，大腿着实僵硬，那双手的力量便蓦地加大了不少。一阵阵酸麻之中，那双手的拇指不经意间划过了叶惜的大腿内侧的嫩肉，又轻轻擦过他的鼠蹊部。  
处于舒服和难受之间的叶惜感觉有点迟钝，没有太在意。  
直到在林渡的推拿下，他的下半身随着血运的渐渐畅通，触感也变得鲜明了起来。  
叶惜的感觉渐渐回笼。  
他能清楚地感受到，在那有力的双手的按捏下，他那些僵硬得像石头的肌肉慢慢松弛了下来了。  
然后又因为别的原因，开始渐渐发紧。  
别的原因。  
叶惜猛地睁开眼，伸手捂向自己的下半身。  
但林渡抢在了他的前头，迅速地弯下腰，伸出手，隔着毛巾握住了他那把毛巾顶起了一块的部位。  
“哎！”  
叶惜颈后一阵颤栗，连忙坐起身。  
可林渡却没有要放手的意思，维持弯着腰的姿势，不躲不闪。  
叶惜起身的动作剧烈，停得也很吃力，在他的额头差一点碰上林渡的唇时才堪堪停住。  
眼前那两片薄唇微微勾起。  
“这就是你说的，没有需求？”  
“我……嗯——！”  
叶惜的阻拦没能动摇那只健壮的手一丝，反而激得对方稍稍用力捏了一下，叶惜立即被逼出了一声低吟，推开林渡，手忙脚乱地挣扎着下床。  
林渡没费多大力气就把他拎回了床上，长腿一迈，坐在了叶惜的膝盖上，充满力量的下身再一用力，叶惜立即就动弹不得了。  
见叶惜的双手还在胡乱挥打，林渡微微挑眉，伸手抓住叶惜的手，拉到一旁，也不知是按在了什么地方，咔哒几声就把叶惜的双手固定在床的两侧，再从容地伸手把叶惜的双脚固定在了床位。  
叶惜又气又急，手脚不能动，身体依然顽强地乱扭挣扎着，企图把身上的林渡拱下去。  
林渡稳稳地坐着，见叶惜还不消停，便伸手握住那吓得有点软的地方，稍一用力，叶惜便发出了一声惨叫。  
“嗷！！！”  
“再乱动，我不保证我会不会不小心把它捏断。”  
叶惜气得脸色铁青，却不敢再乱动。  
他的双手悄悄用力，然而发现床边那铁箍一样的构造纹丝不动。  
叶惜后悔自己没能早点发现这床还有这种功能。  
“混蛋！你这是什么黑店啊！”  
“我说过了，我们店会满足客人各种各样的需求，不用担心，床边的手铐有防刮伤的内衬，不会留下痕迹的……”  
“变态！放开我！你这是非法限制人身自由！”  
林渡对他的叫骂声充耳不闻，低下头，开始专心地伺候叶惜的下身。  
那只一晚上给叶惜带来了无数惬意的手，此时又给他带来了新的愉悦。  
林渡灵活地搓揉着他的前端，毛巾粗糙地摩擦着那个所有男人最敏感的部位，叶惜很快就完全硬了，林渡的手劲却忽地加大，过于粗暴的刺激让叶惜的腰本能地挺了起来，姿势顿时就带了点欲拒还迎的味道。  
叶惜臊红了脸。被这样禁锢着，还被自己以外的男人玩弄那个要紧的部位，那视觉与心灵上的冲击都让他有点不知所措。  
随着那无法抑制的性冲动却越来越强烈，叶惜开始不安地扭动，林渡那锐利的眼神立即扫了他一眼，他又怂了，声音也没什么底气：“你放手……不要碰了……”  
“刚刚是我不对，放开我好吗……我向她、道歉，向你道歉，向全世界的风俗店道歉，向全世界的妓、技师道歉……对不起，求你放开我……嗯——”  
林渡的眼神依然像是要在他身上剜下几块肉，手上的动作却温柔了不少。  
那种令他头皮发麻的快感终于缓了下来，叶惜连忙讨好地说：  
“Calvin，林哥，渡哥，钱我会照给的，全套服务的钱和给你给技师的小费我都会给的，你也只是想做生意而已对不对。真的可以了，你放开我，让我走吧，这样你们也好接待下一个客人对不对……”  
林渡轻笑一声，握在他命根子上的手终于放开了。  
叶惜刚松了一口气，下身就倏地一凉。  
林渡把他身上最后一层遮羞布也揭开了，然后伸手从床边的小柜子里摸出了一瓶润滑油。  
“你……别！别啊！我错了！我真的知道错了啊！”  
“不，你说的没错。”  
林渡缓缓弯下腰，凑到叶惜的耳边，低声道：“房门一关上，里面到底在做什么，确实没人知道。”

叶惜全身赤裸，悲愤欲绝地躺在床上。他继承了白种人的另一项种族优势，性器笔直修长，抵着毛发稀疏的下腹部。他的性器颜色比肤色深了不少，但在黑色的草丛的衬托下，依然显得很白，只是此刻因为充血泛着浅浅的粉色。亢奋的性器前端湿得一塌糊涂，吐出的体液与扔在一旁的毛巾之间还连着一道透明的丝线。  
林渡站在床边欣赏了半天叶惜的窘态，才伸出了手，却没有碰那个看起来相当饥渴的地方，只慢条斯理地往他身上倒着润滑油。  
与被林渡的双手温过的精油不同，润滑油冷冰冰的，黏稠而滑腻，从半空中缓缓地滴落在他的身上，带出一道细而长的线。随着林渡的手慢慢向下移动，透明润滑液的丝线也从他光裸的胸口慢慢下移，最后落到那本就湿漉漉的地方，与叶惜的体液混在一起。  
直到把那整根直挺挺的器官浸湿，林渡才放下润滑油，握了上去。  
叶惜立即凶巴巴地说：“别碰我！”  
林渡沉默地扫了他一眼，叶惜又怂了，偏头躲开林渡的视线。  
林渡一边好整以暇地把那修长器官上的润滑油抹匀，一边说：“一会你会求我多碰碰你的。”  
“你要、干什么……”  
叶惜的声音有点发抖，不知是因为怕，还是因为兴奋。  
林渡安抚地揉了几下那粉嫩的龟头，听见叶惜的呼吸渐渐乱了，才转而抹匀他身上的润滑油，慢悠悠地说：“对于第一次来店的客人，我们都会免费送上一次‘特殊体验套餐’，只是套餐的选择权利在技师手上，通常，她们都会选比较省事的COSPLAY之类的……”  
“但你是尊贵的外国客人，所以，我决定送你一次本店最豪华的‘榨精’套餐。”  
林渡有点期待叶惜的反应，毕竟他的反抗一直不算强硬，让人有点拿不准他的心思。  
但林渡只看见叶惜一脸懵逼：“炸鸡套餐？不了吧，A国的炸鸡吃得我都快吐了。”  
“……”  
“？”  
“榨精套餐。”  
“炸牛筋？”  
林渡挑眉，仔细观察了半天，还是没能分辨出叶惜到底是真傻还是在装装傻，便不再说话，伸出手，握住那被冷落了许久的肉柱，轻轻地撸动了起来。  
“哎！干什么？不是要送我吃的吗？别碰呐！喂！”  
林渡的手指很灵活，一会照顾叶惜的前端，一会又捏捏那软垂的囊袋。

叶惜他空窗已久，距离上一次自行解决也过了大半个月了，很快就招架不住林渡那熟练的手法，下腹部开始发热，性器也一胀一胀的。  
他快要射了。  
要被一个第一次见面的男人玩射了。  
叶惜也说不清自己此刻的心情，只能闭上眼，意义不明地摇着头，也没能减轻一丝下身的快感，只好低声哀求：“求你，住手吧——”  
可他的耳边，林渡那低沉的声音，一字一句地说着英文：“听好了，小甜心，今晚，我会把你的精液，一点一点地榨干，让你射到什么都射不出来。”  
伴着低俗的话语，耳边传来一阵湿漉漉的触感，惊得叶惜睁开了眼。  
叶惜的笑眼眯起来的时候总是像是在温柔地笑，此时那双眼却因为情欲与羞耻微微发红，还有点迷茫，却带着一种异样的性感。  
叶惜对此毫无自觉，但林渡倏地变暗的眼神让他后背一凉，刚想说话，他的唇就被咬住，握在他下身的手也陡然一紧。  
“嗯——！”  
叶惜没有挣扎，只是睁大了那深褐色的眼眸，眼里忽然放空，慢慢地蒙上了一阵水汽，又慢慢散去。  
过了一会，啃咬着他唇的人才慢慢松开。  
叶惜低低地喘着气，表情复杂地看着林渡。  
林渡之前的所有行为，都可以用风俗店为了赚钱不择手段来解释。叶惜在A国那种性开放的环境下长大，他不是不能理解这些情趣，因此即便被束缚起来的是他自己，他也能既来之则安之，内心不算有多抗拒林渡的行为，毕竟这充其量也就是个交易。  
但那个吻显然超出了交易的范围。  
“对不起，与客人的亲吻本来是禁止的。”林渡直起身，低头抚摸着叶惜泛着粉的身体，像个意识到自己做错事的小孩，努力地讨好着他，“但你真的太可爱了，我没忍住。”  
叶惜射了很多，全溅在他自己的胸腹部，又被林渡抹开，与身上的润滑油混在了一起。那根修长的性器半软着，垂在湿成一坨的草丛里，被林渡揪了起来，慢慢撸硬。  
“积了不少啊，看来今晚会是一个很漫长的夜晚啊。”

射过一次之后，林渡开始不再直接触碰他的性器，转而发掘他身上的敏感带。  
他的脖子，他的背脊，他的侧腰，他的小腹，他的大腿，如果不是因为林渡只轻轻挑逗那些地方他就硬得发疼，他可能永远都不会发现他的身体竟然可以如此敏感。  
到了后来，他已经硬到了极点。很想射，但林渡坚决不碰他欲望的中心，他射不出来，只能难耐地扭动。  
然后他听见林渡低沉的声音：“我说了吧，你会求我多碰碰你的。”  
“我没求你。”  
“那我就不碰你。”  
“……”  
叶惜以为自己可以坚守下去，但在林渡的手掌不知道第几次搓揉他早已着火的下腹部，却偏偏略过了那最需要照顾的器官时，他终于崩溃了。  
“求你……”  
“求我什么？”  
“……让我射……”  
“你请便，想射随时都可以射。”  
林渡勾起唇，用食指绕着那白皙修长的器官，在他急促起伏的肚皮上轻划着。  
叶惜浑身都泛着红，用那双湿漉漉的眼瞪了林渡半晌，终于闭上眼，说：“求你……摸摸我那里。”  
林渡低声笑了。  
在那灼热的大手握上的瞬间，叶惜畅快淋漓地喷射了出来。

抛下了尊严，林渡给他带来的性体验，是极度愉悦的。  
只要他肯开口，他提的要求林渡都会满足。林渡也不再亲他，像是对待所有来消遣的普通客人，这种最简单纯粹的供求关系，让叶惜感到心安。  
在不知道射了第几次之后，他的性器依然挺立着，又胀又痒，那被迫过度使用的敏感部位却承受不了林渡的手的触碰了。哪怕只是轻轻摸一下，他都会难受得眼泪不受控制地掉下来，然后被林渡轻轻拭去。  
叶惜眼眶通红，模样委屈极了，终于耐不住情欲的煎熬，开始低声呜咽：  
“林渡……林渡……帮帮我……我好难受……”  
“小甜心，你想我为你做什么？”  
“让我出来……”叶惜见林渡伸手握住他的性器根部，又吓得大叫：“不！不要摸！”  
然后他看见林渡低下头，那胀痛的器官，被一个温热柔软的地方包住了。  
林渡浅浅地含着叶惜的性器没有动。  
叶惜闭着眼，侧着头，却没有再哭了。  
林渡的舌尖很轻地舔过他的小孔，他便开始颤抖。  
终于，在被林渡深深含入，喉头的软肉温柔地裹上他龟头的那一刻，叶惜挺起腰，将稀薄的精液射进了林渡的嘴里，然后眼前一黑，失去了意识。


	35. 套路 番外五 入学式（下）（浅亭）

套路 番外五 入学式（下）（浅亭）

江喻亭双手抱胸，慵懒地倚在立牌旁的门柱上，见他过来，细长的丹凤眼和姣好的唇角都勾了起来。  
那身黑色和服的肃穆之气全然不见了踪影，只剩下无尽的……性感。  
方浅的声音干哑：“亭亭——”  
“来，趁现在还没人，我给你拍个照。”  
江喻亭把发愣的方浅拽到了“平成31年 O大入学式”立牌旁，摸出手机迅速地拍了几张，然后拉着方浅一起看拍好的照片。  
看着看着，江喻亭忽然笑了，指了指照片上的某个位置。  
“小浅，你这……”  
方浅的脸唰地红了。  
修身的黑色西装裤的某个部位，隐隐拱起了一个弧度。  
肉眼看还不太显眼的变化，照片里却因为光线的缘故，变得相当明显。  
罪魁祸首还夸张地叹了口气：“现在的年轻人啊，连纪念照都拍得这么奔放了啊。”  
方浅又气又急，只想按着江喻亭“修理”一顿，但江喻亭已经礼貌地截下了一旁经过的女生，请她为两人拍照。  
江喻亭拉着方浅，再次走到了那个方浅开始痛恨的立牌旁。  
他站在方浅的侧前方，引导方浅的手揽着自己的腰，两人紧密地贴在了一起，那宽大的羽织也严实地挡住了方浅的半边身子。  
女生的脸有点红，却敬业万分地“咔嚓咔嚓”了好半天。  
方浅的手扶在江喻亭的灰色腰带上，下方的紧致的腰身随着江喻亭的呼吸缓缓起伏。他的鼻中充满了江喻亭的气息，像是烈性的催情药，让他难以自持，不由自主地往江喻亭身上蹭。  
方浅刚动了动，江喻亭立即就注意到了，迅速地离开他的怀抱，走上前去接过女生递过来的手机，道了谢，这才转过头，想打趣方浅几句，就被他拽着匆匆走了。

方浅今天是开车来的。  
他把“小老婆”停在了O市会馆旁边的停车场里。  
参加入学式的人不少，停车场里人来人往的，方浅就是再难耐，也还是老老实实地忍着，驱车回家。  
然而，江喻亭的爱好就是逮住所有机会逗他，加上因为这“小老婆”被方浅冷落的气还没消，车没开出多远，江喻亭的手就摸上了方浅的大腿，不重不轻地捏了捏那结实了不少的肌肉。  
车子顿时晃了一晃。  
江喻亭立即嘲讽道：“小浅，你这小老婆，不大稳啊。”  
“你……！”  
方浅快要疯了。  
他忍耐了大半天，早就受不了了。  
何况他的大腿内侧现在还被江喻亭用极具挑逗意味的动作抚摸着，下身已经硬到了极点。  
更要命的是，那只作乱的手还在缓缓往上摸去。  
在他的囊袋被江喻亭捏住的那一瞬间，方浅猛地踩下了刹车。  
他的注意力早就不在路上了，车也不知道开哪去了，此时停在了几片冒着绿芽的田地中间的小路上，视野开阔，能看到远处的大道上不时有车经过。  
但他已经顾不上了。  
方浅解开了自己与江喻亭的安全带，冲了下车，打开副驾驶的车门，强硬地把江喻亭抱到了后座。  
江喻亭倒是很配合，还抬手勾住了他的脖子，然后伸舌舔了舔他发红的耳廓。  
方浅的腿顿时一软，两人就一同摔倒在后座上。  
方浅用最后一丝理智带上了车门，隔绝了田间的乌鸦和麻雀的叫声。  
“亭亭……”  
方浅粗喘着，近乎粗暴地扯开了江喻亭紧拢的衣衽，却不舍得脱下，任由敞开的羽织和衿挂在江喻亭宽厚的肩膀上，露出了大片前胸的肌肤。  
方浅低下头，近乎粗暴地在江喻亭的锁骨上咬了一口。  
“啊！”  
江喻亭痛呼一声。  
方浅已经很久没咬过江喻亭了。  
虽然每次咬的时候两人都很爽，可事后江喻亭都会因为牙印发飙。  
但今天方浅实在是忍不住了。  
方浅在另一侧的锁骨上又重重地咬了一口，嘴里尝到了血腥的味道，心中的邪火才压下去了一点，开始慢条斯理地舔弄着他咬的牙印。  
“小浅……”  
江喻亭的声音有点颤抖。  
方浅的动作顿了顿，俯身含住胸前那颗挺立的小点，慢慢地吸吮起来。  
“嗯——！”  
在方浅重重的一吸之下，江喻亭的身体猛地躬起，一个硬物便抵到了方浅的下腹部。  
方浅又用舌尖逗弄了几下那个完全挺起的小点，才把手伸到两人之间，隔着和服套弄了几下那硬挺的性器，江喻亭立即低吟出声。  
方浅一边卖力地吸吮着江喻亭的胸口，一边搓揉着那笔直竖起的黑色布料，感觉到指尖有点湿意，方浅有点愣，又用手捏了几下，觉得手感有点不对，问：“老婆，你穿兜裆布了吗？”  
江喻亭的丹凤眼带着湿意，微微眯起，支起身，坐在了方浅的腿上，柔软的臀肉在下方的挺起的西装裤上蹭了蹭，说：“你，猜？”  
方浅崩溃了。  
他把江喻亭重重地按了回去，然后用几乎是用撕的力度，把那下方的衣摆扯开了。  
江喻亭的和服是不带袴的简单的长着，上半身的纯黑的衣衿与黑红的羽织缠在了一起，松松垮垮地挂在手臂上，大敞的胸膛上全是星星点点的牙印和吻痕。腰带还牢牢地系着，尽管上下方都被方浅撕扯得不成样了，腰带依然尽责地勾勒着那略显瘦削的腰身。再往下，那两片带着漂亮的白色花纹的长长的衣摆被扯开了，露出了包裹在其中的两条光洁匀称的长腿。  
此时的江喻亭太过诱人了。  
不过，真正让方浅发疯的是，江喻亭大方敞开的腿间，露出的不是兜裆布，而是一条白色的丁字裤。  
鼓起的顶端已经被浸湿了一片，显出了里面淡淡的肉色。  
纯情如方浅，便是做梦也想象不到，剥开了那件禁欲又庄重的外衣，里面竟会是这么一副让他疯狂的景象。  
“我不会穿兜裆布，不过，丁字裤好像也差不多吧。”  
江喻亭懒洋洋地靠在车门上，似是觉得丁字裤勒得太紧，还伸手拽了拽丁字裤的一侧边缘。  
那膨胀的部位得到了更多的空间，立即挺得更高了。  
江喻亭松开手，弹力良好的丁字裤“啪”地弹回了他的腿上。  
那声音很轻，但到了方浅脑中，仿佛成了原子弹爆炸的声音。  
方浅双目通红，架起江喻亭的两条腿，一手撩开臀缝中的细绳，就往江喻亭紧致的身后刺入。  
“唔！”  
江喻亭的痛呼让方浅清醒了几秒，另一只手在旁边的储物盒里摸索着，碰到一个塑料瓶，就抓了起来，看也不看就拔开了盖子。  
车里顿时弥漫起了一股机油味。  
方浅还没反应过来，就被江喻亭一脚踩在了裤裆上。  
“怎么，小老婆的润滑油还想用到大老婆身上？”  
江喻亭的木屐不知何时掉了，穿着白袜的脚清纯又色气，踩得方浅下身又痛又爽。  
方浅脑中残留的原子还在轰轰烈烈地发生着裂变，脑袋热成一坨浆糊。  
迷糊间，方浅看了眼手上的瓶子，发现是汽车用的润滑油，连忙扔到一旁，又在储物箱里摸了半天，终于摸到了大老婆专用的全新润滑油。  
就这么短短一会，江喻亭的脚就已经踩得他快要射了。  
方浅一遍艰难撕着包装，一遍苦涩地求饶：“江哥，别再撩我了好吗？我真的要疯了。”  
江喻亭轻笑一声，那上挑的泛红的眼角是说不尽的勾人：“那，你是要小老婆，还是要我？”  
“要你。”  
也只有在这种时候，方浅才能不假思索地回答这种送命题。  
江喻亭终于松开了脚，坐起身，替方浅解开了皮带扣子，把他那根被欺负得湿漉漉的性器放了出来。  
“这么湿，润滑油都能省了。”  
方浅忍无可忍，拧开润滑油就捅进江喻亭的身后，一阵狂挤过后，扔到一旁，扶着自己硬到爆炸的下身就狠狠地捅了进去。  
“啊——！”  
江喻亭痛呼出声。  
江喻亭的体内很紧，也很热，那紧致的甬道夹得方浅头皮发麻，几乎就要直接交代了。方浅憋得额角青筋凸起，忍无可忍，又是一口狠狠地咬在江喻亭光裸的肩上。  
江喻亭痛得一缩，牵动了被强硬撑开的下身，不由自主地浑身痉挛着。  
那骤缩的嫩肉咬得方浅呼吸一窒，再也忍耐不住，不管不顾地把他按在宽敞的座椅上，挺腰疯狂顶弄，把过量的润滑油全挤了出来，发出了黏腻的水声。  
“小浅……哈——慢点……”  
几天没做，江喻亭敏感的内壁实在是经不住这种粗暴的对待。  
最初的不适感过后，强烈得让他几乎要窒息的快感让他开始后悔了。  
虽然他早就知道方浅不经逗，但没想到逗了那么久还是这么不经逗。  
硬胀的下身被丁字裤紧紧地裹着，丁字裤的细带陷到了臀缝中，这些许的不适没能分散江喻亭的注意力，过度充实的感觉让他无助地抓着方浅的后背，然而白衬衫的料子太滑，他只能勾住方浅的背求饶：  
“嗯……哈……轻点……小浅——轻点……”  
方浅低头轻轻舔去他被顶出来的生理泪水。  
可他体内的坚挺却好像胀得更热了，动作毫无停顿，那微弯的形状让坚韧的茎头更加粗暴有力地摩擦着敏感的肠肉。  
江喻亭几近崩溃。  
方浅却忽然抱起他的腰一带，江喻亭被迫坐在了方浅的身上，慌乱间他的两腿环上了方浅的腰，他的体重让他猝不及防地把那粗大的性器深深地含入。  
“呜——！”  
江喻亭闭上眼，昂起头，发出了一声悲鸣。  
然后他就那样射了出来。  
浓稠的精液失禁般地从性器顶端流到丁字裤上，被兜得满满当当。最后由于量太多，慢慢从挺起的裤裆的侧面的缝中渗了出来。  
方浅被他高潮痉挛的身体夹得发了狂，伸手撩开垂下的和服下摆，想拉开他的大腿，却摸到满手滑腻，眼神一黯，抱着他更加激烈地颠弄了起来。  
“呜——小浅——停下——”  
高潮过后的身体经不起这种刺激，江喻亭被顶得眼冒金星，连声音都带了哭腔。  
“亭亭……”  
方浅轻声唤着，低下头，安慰般吻住那两片被江喻亭咬得发红的薄唇，再顶弄了几下，粗喘着，抵在深处畅快淋漓地射了出来。  
方浅射完之后依然意犹未尽，但江喻亭那副崩溃的模样让他心疼，便抱着他轻轻亲吻着。  
亲着亲着，江喻亭的手摸上了方浅的背。  
两人的呼吸还未平复，又渐渐急促了起来。  
田间的新芽被风吹着，和吉普车一同轻轻地抖动起来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 至此 套路原计划的正文与番外都正式完结 以后心血来潮或许还会有番外掉落 但一切随缘 底迪和林渡的故事在新文之后会找时间写 不会咕的【咕咕咕  
感谢大家一路以来的陪伴与鼓励  
新文已经开更 停车场依然在这个ao3号 大家不要走丢啦～(^з^)-♡  
新文文案  
《撸猫综合征》：  
他病了。  
梁易澄一生中最庆幸的事情，就是鼓起勇气用那个交（yue）友（pao）软件……撸了那个人的猫。  
可是，他到底什么时候才能睡得到那个人啊？！  
外冷内热闷骚护士攻x耿直笨蛋大学生受  
攻宠受，受撩攻，然而攻是忍者神龟，因此本文又名《诱受养成实录》（咳  
一个有点沙雕又有点正经的酸酸甜甜的日常撸猫小故事  
求收藏 求星星 求评论 求么么哒[爱你]  
希望大家能继续支持我(づ￣3￣)づ╭❤～  



End file.
